The Visitors: 1995!
by lmq91le
Summary: The world of the visitors has a terrible past. This story shows how the world of Jonny and Grant became the world where the humans know the truth.
1. Chapter 1

This story is playing in the visitors-world (the world of Jonny and Grant). It's the year 1995...

Jake is married (with the unknown mother of Jonny). This story shows how the visitors-world became that what it is.

_**Chapter 1**_

The alarm-clock rang and Jake woke up shocked. He pressed the button to switch off the alert and stand up. It was 6am, January 14th 1995. Jake stood up to walk to the bathroom. It was cold in the house.

He walked to the room of his son to look for him. When he opened the door he could see him. The boy who will become 3-years-old in one month. He sleeped. Jake closed the door again and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

During he stood under the hot water he remembered the moment when his son was born. Almost 3 years ago, in Guangseng, Draco's Islands. It was so fast that Jake couldn't react right and just screamed with his wife. The cab-driver who sat on the steering-wheel also just screamed... But than it was over, Jonny was birth. The American-Dragon was a daddy now.

It was almost 3 years ago, and Jake had the feeling that it was yesterday. During he stood under the shower he could hear that his wife also stood up and walked downstairs. To cook the breakfast. When they sat on the kitchen-table and ate thier breakfast she was silent the whole time.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked her.

"Hmm... Oh, yes, yes... but I slept very bad. I had a terrible nightmare..." she said. "...Spud and Stacy... married again!"

Jake start to laugh maniacly. "Hahaha... oh my gosh... You can belive me... Spud will never be so stupid again. What Stacy did... you're right, she should go to prison for that."

They talked about the divorced marriage of Spud and Stacy after she took his money and left with the next.

"By the way, how is Spud now?" Jake's wife asked.

"What do you think? He is okay. He called yesterday from..." before Jake could finish the phone rang in the living-room.

Jake stood up to get the call. "Hello!"

"Jake, it's me! Trixie!" Trixie Wylkins said threw the phone.

"Oh... Hi!" Jake said and winked his wife so that she came also to the phone. "How are you?"

"Oh... very well! Jake I have a problem..." she told. "...It becomes more and more difficult to hide our 'thing' from him..."

Jake's wife who heared everything was not surprised. She was married with the 'thing'.

A few hours later...

Jake left the house.

"Bye honey!" he said. "I don't know how much time it will need today. Today he want's to tell me about landings in bad wheather."

"Okay, but I wait with the dinner for you!" she answered and kissed him.

Both looked up and saw thier neigbour: Rhonda Burton leaving her house to get the newspaper. She greeted and entered her house again.

"Oh my gosh... that's like seeing a ghost." Jake's wife said.

Rhonda Burton was the twin-sister of Rose, the huntsgirl. When Jake and Rose where a couple they found out that Rose's family was alive and even that she had a twin-sister. After Rose was killed by the huntsmaster he tried to find her family to tell them that thier daughter was a great person. But he never found them. Six months ago, Rhonda moved with her husband and her little daughter into the house at the other street-side.

"You are right!" Jake said. "Everytime I see her I remember her sister."

"And what's with me..."

"Oh... don't be jealous!" Jake said and kissed his wife again. "But I have the strange wish to tell her something about her sister."

"You know... we do it toghether. Today evening! I invent her and her husband and than we tell them something." she said.

"Good Idea! One reason more to leave work earlier." Jake said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" she said back and Jake entered the car to drive away.

On the same time:

Thousands of miles away... high above the Black Forest in Southwest-Germany... Two dragons were on the way to visit friends in Stuttgart. One of the dragon's felt weak.

"_Are you okay_?" the female dragon asked. "_You're looking really bad today. Let's land and we take the train_!"

"_I'm okay. Really!_" the male dragon said when they flew further.

Both dragon's came closer to the big city of Stuttgart. When both flew directly above the centre, the male dragon got a terrible pain in his chest. He could feel it... it was his heart.

"_Hey, are you okay! Hey..._" his girlfriend shouted when he became senseless and start to fall...

On the ground, a woman stood on a market-stall to buy something. But when she got her stuff and turned something hit the stand behind her. When she turned she just saw a big green, dead object laying there. During all over the place the people got in panic because they saw a second thing flying deep above her.

The woman was so shocked that she couldn't move or say or even scream. The shopping-basket fall out of her hands and she became senseless... during on the whole place the people ran away panicly.

On the same time in New York...

Jake's wife opened the door after the doorbell rang. She was surprised to see her neigbour Mandy Feldman and her little son Grant standing there.

"Oh... hello! What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Hello! You... you said that you are able to help me if I need it... I have to go to work and I can't leave my son alone with my husband because... because... he is sick! Can you keep an eye on him? Just for a few hours..."

"Oh... that's no problem!" Jake's wife said and took the boy.

The both boys played together in the living-room during Jonny's mother sat behind them on the couch and repaired one of Jake's throusers during she watched her favorite sitcom in the running TV. She hadn't go to work today. Normally Jake also hadn't to go to work today, but because he had to make a second job in the magical-world he made a pilot-training. Every 'main-dragon' had to a second education in the magical-world or in the humans-world, if they live in the magical. During she sat there and watched in the TV someone rang the doorbell. She stood up to open the door and was surprised to see a man from the Magical New Yorkian gouverment.

"Hello, Mrs. Long! I'm..."

"I know who you are, come in!" she said and the man who looked like a normal human entered the house. Both walked into the kitchen where the both boys couldn't hear them.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"No. Thanks." he answered. "Mrs. Long... since when you are knowing about our world?" he asked.

"Why? Hmmm... since August 1983!" she answered and remembered how she found out Jake's secret.

"You know that you was a great human-supporter."

"Oh... thank you! But if it is about my work... when I became pregnant with my dragon-son they prophibited me working further in dragon-missions, because it's too dangerous." she said.

In the living-room they could hear laughing from the TV.

"That's not funny!" she said further. "Awww... I start to talk with a TV."

"It's not that! We are looking for someone who teach humans in hiding the secret of the magical-world." he told. "You know... more and more humans live in the magical-world. And the number of transformations of humans into magical-creatures also grown rapidly. We need someone for them who is a human and who has a long experience in hiding this secret."

"Really... And why do you think that I whould be good in this job?" she asked.

"You are popular! Everyone knows your name and who you are! And because you are a human... the people will trust you!"

"Hmmm... that's sounds interresting." she said.

After they heared more laughing from the TV they heared the theme from the news. Both entered confused the living room and looked into the TV where the words 'special report' appeared.

"...Ladies and Gentleman, we interrupt the running programme for a special report. We got confirmed reports about... I can't explain it... the reports telling about flying monsters in Germany..." the anchorman said.

"WHAT!" the both people shouted and ignored the playing boys.

"... with our reporter in Germany. Hello, what can you say about this strange news." the anchorman asked and the reporter appeared in front of the Stuttgart city hall.

"Well... here in Stuttgart was a big panic in the city-centre after something crashed into the central-market. It was not identified, but experts in mythology says that it could be... a dragon." the reporter said.

All over the contry the people where shocked. But also confused. Jonny's mother screamed.

"...that the police evacuvated the whole market because hundred of people saw a second thing which looked like a dragon..." the reporter told further.

A few miles away, Jake walked across the streets from the parking-lot, to the entrace of the magical-world. When he walked above the times-square the news-programme appeared on one of the big screens...

"...that also a group of other strange-creatures... who wanted to carry the dead dragon away, was sight. The police could capture three of this 'things' or whatever..." the voice of the reporter said above the whole place.

All over the people looked shocked on the screen and saw the pictures from Germany. Jake recognized the dead dragon: When he saw the form and the colour he knowed that it was the German Dragon who he met during a big dragon congress in Moscow in 1984. He was shocked. All over the world the people knowed now that dragon's excist. They were exposed.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

This story is about the war in the 'visitors-world'. In the both storys: The visitors and Visiting the visitors. It's not totally clear how the magical-world and the humans-world could get into a war. This was just the exposing. But how will the people react? **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It was everywhere in the news... in the TV, in newspapers, in magazines and everyone talked about it... the 'monster-attacks in Germany'. It was evening now in New York. The streets where abadoned... all over the people sat in front of the TVs and watched the latest reports from Europe.

Jake sat with his wife in front of the TV. Thier son was in his room and played. In the TV was a magical-channel airing. The news programme of the MCNY (Magical Channel New York) showed also the pictures from Stuttgart.

"...that the gouverment of The magical federal republic of Germany ordered the total evacuvation of the cities of Stuttgart, Sindelfingen, Ludwigsburg and Echterdingen. The around 82 thousand magical-creatures in this area will move to other parts of Europe. Austria, Switzerland and Belgium are ready to take refugees..." the anchorman told and a map appeared which showed the area.

"I can't belive it!" Jake said. "I knowed him..."

"Yes... I knowed him too... By the way... Trixie called again. She said that she is ready to flee, if it's necseccary..." his wife said and start to cry.

"...we are switching now to our colleauges from the MKD in thier studio in Bonn. Guten abend! How are you?" the troll from the New Yorkian channel said and a german leprechaun appeared on the screen. He looked worried and sick...

"Here in Germany, we are shocked and distressed above the dead of Klaus Schroeber who was the German-Dragon from 1980 till 1988. Unfortunatelly we have to say... that the rumor that our world is exposed... is true!" the leprechaun from the MKD told. "We also have to report the confirmed message... that two of the three from the police captured magical-creatures are dead..."

That words made a wave of horror for everyone who heared it. The programe from Germany was send in all English-speaking countries. And all magical-creatures there where shocked.

In the humans-world: the people looked thier own programme. All chanels reported about the exposing of the magical-world.

"...with us in the studio is Sigmund Brock, a popular mythologist. Good evening Professor Brock. What can you tell us about the things..."

"Well... that what happend in Germany is that what people like me ever hoped: to find a way to prove that magical-creatures are living with us." Brock told (by the way, he never met Jake in the visitors world)

"What do you mean with that?" the anchorman asked.

"I mean that... now because it's proved that dragon's exist, it's also very possible that other mythical creatures like vampires, werewolfs, leprechauns, fairys etc. excist." Brock said.

When the people across the United States heared that they where shocked. Children start to scream and ran into the arms of thier parents. Old people where so shocked that they almost get hearth-attacks...

"Do you mean they living with us? In our citys, neibourhoods and maybe in the same buildings?"

"Yes... that could be also possible! In 1982 a german mythology-professor who lived here in New York had a therory, that this creatures are living along with us and also life our livestyle. They speaking our languages, eating the same, singing the same... but he never proved or explained his theorys because he disappeared in November 1983."

"He disappeared?"

The people who heared that where sure: that man was kidnapped. In thier imagination they saw this 'monsters' and they are maybe next door.

In the magical-world... also everyone watched the news. Just less people watched the humans-world programme and saw that the humans will be afraid...

Jake couldn't sleep that night. His wife also not. Just thier son sleept peacefully in his bed. It was early morgan now. But still very dark outside. Both screamed short when they heared a ranging phone. Jake remembered immediatelly that it was thier magical-emergengy phone. Jake took the phone from under the bed and took the call.

"Yes!" he said and heared a female worried voice.

"American Dragon! The president ordered a emergency-meeting in the parliament-building and he wants you with. Several important ministers will be there. Today on 10am!" the woman said.

"Okay,... I'll be there!" Jake said.

A few hours later Jake arrived in Manhattan-City, the capital of the Democratic Socialism Republic of New York, or DSRNY to make it short. Manhattan-City was a old city with old beautiful buildings in the older parts of the city. Manhattan-City was in the south of the island Manhattan and had a population of 700 thousand magical-creatures of all kinds. Next to the very old centre which was build in european style, there where wide suburbs with large east-european apartment-buildings (leftovers from the Soviet era).

Jake arrived in the government district with the parliament, the city hall and several embassys. A long queue of people stood in front of the German-Embassy to get informations about thier family and friends there. In front of the parliament many reporters from all over the magical-world stood and waited for someone. Jake land in his dragon-form in the middle of the square in front of it and transformed back. In that moment he walked to the entrace the reporters saw him and start to beleaguer him.

"...American Dragon... what can you tell about... ... are we all in danger... " the most Jake heared was just noise.

"Please let me threw! I don't know anything!" Jake said and entered the building where two security-guards blocked the way of the reporters.

Jake walked alone threw the abadoned building to the big congress hall. When he arrived, several other arrived too. In the big room where 100 seats for the members of the parliament. But just around 20 people where inside. Jake saw the ministers of humans-world affairs and of security. Next to several representatives of the population. Jake sat down on a free seat and the president of New York, a goblin, entered the scene and sat down at the chair in the middle of the front desk. He looked worried but also very seriously.

"Good morning!" he said. "We are all here now because something happend what will change our world!"

Threw the microphone his voice sound dry and sad. Jake looked into the faces of the others and saw that everyone was in a really bad condition.

"We have a good contact with the german gouvernment. And we said that we will help them in every possible way." the president talked further. "It's possible that some of the evacuvated people will come to our county."

"Is it possible that it gives a war?" the representative of the fairys asked.

"That we can say at the moment! We first have to find out how the humans think about us." the minister of humans-world affairs said.

"Ask them! I mean... you are a human, right!" she asked again.

The minister of humans-world affairs was really a human. A black man who grown up in humans-world Harlem... and moved to the magical-world 10 years ago after he found out that magical-creatures exist. He was the first human who became a minister in the magical-world.

"That is not the point now, miss!" the president interrupted them. "We have to discuss now our next..."

"What is there to discuss... they will be afraid of us!" the werewolf-representative shouted. "I mean you know all this horror-movies they made about us?"

"Yes... I know them and because that they are prophibited in our world!" the president said now more angrilly. "What I wanted to say was that we have to make some safety precautions! Minister..." he said to the minister of security next to him.

"Ladies and gentleman... here is the latest emergency-plan for this situation." he said and with a finger-snap (he was a wizard) a file with some papers appeared in front of everyone.

Jake took the plan and start to read it. It was a plan for the case that the magical-world is exposed during the huntsclan is not existing anymore. The plan was from 1991, after the breakdown of the Soviet Union where the most magical-creatures live. Everytime the political situation in the humans-world changed rapidly the magical-world made new plans because the humans will react on a different way. This plan was for the case that the magical-world is exposed somewhere in Europe, that the Cold-War between the USA and the USSR is ower and... and this was the most important: that the huntsclan not existed anymore.

"The first point is that all of us who live in the humans-world have to make precautions. Than we have to make plans if we have to evacuvate..." the minister said and walked to a map of the DSRNY.

The DSRNY was the whole East-Coast of the United States including the states Kentucky, West Virginia, Indiana, Iowa and the states around the big lakes to the border to Canada (In the magical world seperated in a English and a French republic). The other both countries where the Republic's of Tennessee and California. Tennesse was going from Missouri in the North to Louisiana in the South and from Alabama in the East to Texas in the West. The rest of the United States where in the Republic of California (the West-Coast and the Rocky Mountains).

"Our plan... If we have to evacuvate the Area of New York City, around 1 Million people, we would send them to the magical weakly populated provinces in West Virginia and West Pennsylvania. Tennessee is also willing to take people. The couvernments in Monterey and in Nashville said that they would open the borders." the minister told.

Jake looked on the big map and listened exactly. Across the United States live 17 million magical-creatures. Around 7 millions of them in the area of the Republic of New York. Jake knowed what it would mean to evacuvate one million people in the provinces of Manhattan and Long Island. Jake took the little microphone in front of him.

"What do you plan for the people in the humans-world exactly?" Jake asked.

"That is a good question Mr. Long!" the president said. "I know you also talking about you... Well, all magicals who live in the humans-world should..."

During they had thier meeting also the gouvernments in Nashville and Monterey had emergency-meetings. But what nobody knowed was that thousands of miles away... a disaster was beginning.

Thousands of miles away... in St. Petersburg in Russia it was afternoon and a terrible snow-storm was above the city. A young vampire who lived in the humans-world walked across the streets. He was worried and afraid after the latest report about the exposing of his world. He needed a drink. In a bottle he had a little bit blood he bought in a hospital. After a deep sip he felt better. He entered a office-building and walked to the reception to ask for his human-girlfriend.

A few minutes later she leaved with him the building. They walked threw the snowstorm and talked about that what they saw in the news. After he found out that she thinks that this creatures are interresting he decided to tell her the truth.

"_Darja, you should know something about me!_"he said.

"_And what? You looking worried!_" she said friendly. "_Since yesterday you are... how can I explain it... strange!_"

"Okay!" he said and they walked entered a alleyway between two buildings to be alone. "The truth is... I'm... I'm a... a vampire!"

His girlfriend start to laugh. She thaught it was a joke. But when he showed her his vampire-teeths... she got in panic and start to scream. She wanted to ran away.

"_Wait, I want to explain..._" he said and hold her but her jacket ripped apart and she ran out. Loudly she shouted what happend and what her boyfriend was. When the people saw her broken clouthes they thaught that the vampire attacked her and that he wanted to drink her blood. He ran with his super-speed to stop her and scared the people just much more...

At the same time in Bonn, Germany... a witch did the same with her husband and told him the truth. He understood her and was very interrested in learning about her world.

"_...don't cry honey. I'm not afraid of you. You are a witch but I accept it. It's not important for me what you are... a witch a vampire or whatever..._" he said to her.

"_Really?_" she said now and stoped crying.

"_Yes!_"

"_Oh, thank you I love you... Okay... I show you something_..." she said and stood up.

She snaped with her fingers and a wand appeared in her hand. Her husband was astonished. After she said a few strange words she wanted to clean up the used dish on the table but than the door opened and someone entered the apartment. She turned shocked and the flash from the wand hit the wall, blasting a big hole into the wall to the neigbours house. The flash smashed threw three other apartments, and explode in a big firework show above the crossroad...

Some people where injured. And two cars crashed. All looked up and saw the witch threw the big holes in the walls. All thaught that she attacked them...

All over the world magical-creatures told thier human husbands, wifes or friends because they thaught... It's time. During the most accepted it some people got in panic...

When Jake and the others leaved the parliament the reporters waited for them. Jake immediately transformed and flew away before the reporters could arrive him.

The next days Jake spend with his family at home. He also had to calm down the population. Every day the news reported about new 'attacks' of magical-creatures. Jake and his wife saw the newest reports from Germany where they blame a witch that she destroyed 4 buildings and some cars. In Russia the people where in a vampire-hysteria. They had no clue what will happen if the people find out how many magical-creatures live along with them. The doorbell rang and Jake opened the door. It was Spud.

"Hey!" Jake said. "Wow, what a surprise!"

"Hey dude! Hi!" Spud said and entered the house. "I saw the news and took the next plane!"

It was cold outside. And the snowfalls became worse in the last days. Both sat down on the couch and talked about that what happend. They haven't seen each other for weeks. After Spud's and Stacey's divorce Spud moved to the Hawaiian Islands and worked there for a big construction-company. Spud studied architecture. He even desinged the new congress-center for the city of Tunchong on the Draco's Islands. But now they had no time to talk about that.

"What do you think? Should we tell the world who we are?" Spud asked.

"Maybe... but just when we can sure that the humans accept us!" Jake said. "Since years I'm asking myself how it will be when the world know it... but now everytime I switch on the TV or the radio..."

Before Jake could finish his sentence the phone rang. Jake walked to the phone which stood next to the front door and took the call.

"Yes!" Jake said.

"American Dragon... this is Minister Parker... you know from the meeting in the parliament..." the minister of humans-world-affairs said. "You should know the newest happenings..."

Jake listened exactly what the minster told him and was shocked. In horror he layed the phone back and looked on Spud and his wife who sat on the couch and looked worried on him. Still under shock... Jake sat down between them and start to talk.

"The humans-world is afraid... the situation in Germany escallated after that what happend in Bonn and some hours later in Munich... and than in Vienna... They orderred the total evacuvation of the magical-worlds of Germany, Austria, Switzerland and Denmark!" Jake told and shocked the both people next to him.

"What... that are 30 million people! Where they want to send them?" his wife said shocked.

"Yes,... 30 million refugees." Jake said. "I think a war is not so implausible."

During they talked in thier living room... some miles away in a former subway station a group of people stood around a TV where the news appeared. The hooded people smiled when they saw panicly people, damaged buildings and magical-creatures who scared the humans.

"Hahaha... that's perfect!" one of the man's shouted happily and switched off the TV.

He walked threw the dark area. A train passed and made a terrible noise. The four men and two woman where annoyed. As former huntsclan members they lived in exile. Just 70 of them survived and lived since 12 years under terrible conditions. All where hardly injured when the dragon's attacked them. And they became less. Because one huntsman lost a little bit blood in 1971 the magical-world could analyse the blood and found out how the birthmark develop. Because that was no new huntsman with a dragon-birthmark born since 1975.

"Now... we wait a little bit... a few days!"

"And why?" another one asked annoyed.

"Because after a few days the people will so in panic that they believe us everything we tell them. Even it is not the truth..." he answered and everyone understood.

"And how will we act?" another one asked. "We can't tell them the full truth about us! You know what our organisation did during World War One and Two. We have to be careful with our words because the people will realize fast that we are more dangerous than this greatures..."

"Yes, but before this will happen... they give us everything we want. Because they will trust us and because they will believe thier 'own species'!"

Together they start to laugh maniacly. This was the rebirth of the huntsclan...

_**End of Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Jake and his wife hadn't found any sleep in the last days. Spud slept in the visitor-room and had decided to stay a few days. Today was January the 17th... and for the first time the news didn't reported about the magical-world: a terrible earthquake occurred in the city of Kobe in Japan. The news reported about 5000 dead people. Jake who still couldn't switch off the news saw the pictures of the still burning and damaged city in Japan. In his imagination he saw himself and his family standing on the rubble of a destroyed New York... everywhere around him people with guns, wearing T-shirts with the words: 'Kill all dragons'.

When the doorbell rang he woke up again. He switched off the TV and walked to the door. It was Haley.

"Hi, Jake!" she said tired.

"Haley..." Jake said and hugged his sister. "How are you?"

"Fine! May I come in... it's cold!" she said.

Jake saw that the snowfalls became heavier. earlier the anchorman told about a nearing blizzard...

"Haley!" his wife said when she saw her sister-in-law.

"Can you believe what you see on the news?" Haley asked when she entered the house.

"No... I don't want to." Jake answered and they sat down on the couch. Jake switched the TV on again and they reported about the magical-world again. "Just one minute ago they reported about a terrible earthquake in Japan and now they report about us again..."

"Yes... By the way, mom called me... she wants you to come to the islands because it's safer there. For the now." Haley said. "She said..."

"Haley... please! I know that mom would feel better if we are all on the islands... but I have a job to do... two jobs. I have to feed my own family. I know she is lonely..." Jake said and switched his gaze to a photo of his father on the wall.

His father, Jonathan Long, died in January 1992. Three years ago. They couldn't believe it... cancer! When his father found out that he had cancer it already was too late. They just could prevent that he died before Christmas. A few weeks after his death... his son was born.

"Jake, I talked with Grigorij and..." Haley said but Jake interrupt her.

"Who is Grigorij?" he asked.

"My boyfriend! I told you about him. Last Christmas..."

"Oh... yes... Sorry, I forgot! And you talked about what?" Jake asked

"Him and his parents... they want to leave Russia... They are going to flee to the islands." Haley told.

"Is the situation in Russia worse than in Germany?" Jake's wife asked.

"No... but they are worried. Because if it's proved that magical-creatures also living in Russia the people in the human-world think that magical-creatures live all over the world." Haley said.

The phone rang. Jake's wife took the call and listened. A few seconds later she put the horn back on the reciever.

"Who was that?" her husband asked.

"The secretary of the magical-president! There is a further meeting, but not in the parliament-building. The meeting is in The Red House!"

"In the Red House?" Jake asked.

The Red House was the home of the magical-president in Manhattan-City. Like the White House was the home of the humans-world president.

A few hours later, Jake stood in front of the Red House. After he passed the security checks he entered the building which was as big as a little apartment-building. It was quiet. He saw nobody. But then the president came out of his home-office and greeted him.

"Hello Mr. President!" Jake said and shook his hand.

"Hello American Dragon! Please come to my office." the president said and Jake followed the goblin to his office. When the door was closed and the president sat down in front of Jake he started to talk. "After that what happened in Europe... the parliament decided to expose us here in America..."

"WHAT!" Jake shouted. "But then the humans-world will know that we also exist here!"

"I know... but we have to get into contact with the humans-world. More and more humans think we are dangerous... or that we want to eat them... we have to show the humans that we are not dangerous. The whole human-world is afraid... did you read the newspaper today? In France, two people jumped into the cold Seine-river because they saw a goblin like me standing on the other street-side. Both are dead now! Or that what happened in Amsterdam... a vampire thought that he could now expose himself to his colleagues in a factory... dozens of people ran away and got injured because many fell down and have been trampled by others."

"...Yes I heard about that!" Jake said. "Okay... you want to expose us here in America! What have you planed? Will it affect me or my family?"

"No... we do everything that your secret and that of your family..." the president said but then the phone rang. "Yes!... What? Oh my gosh... thank you!" the president said he grimly placed the horn back on the receiver and looked at Jake. "Too late. The police in Brooklyn caught two leprechauns..."

"Oh my gosh!" Jake said. "I'm on the way..."

Jake left the office. But the president wasn't ready. But now he decided to do it. After he talked very long with his counterparts in Monterey and Nashville they decide to give a press-conference... for the human-world. Today evening at 8pm East-Coast-Time he will start to talk, a half hour later his counterpart from Nashville than that from Monterey. They will tell the humans that they are not dangerous. And that they sometimes saved their lives...

At the same time, in the White House:

The president of the USA walked up and down in his office. The whole time listening the news in the TV. The telephone is ringing endlessly since two days and every thirty seconds someone wanted to meet him. He was annoyed... but also very worried: What if this creatures are really dangerous? He had contact with Germany and Russia. In both countries the people where so afraid that they don't want to leave their homes. He had to prevent that the same happened here.

"Mr. President..." a woman who entered the office said.

"WHAT!" the president shouted annoyed. "Sorry... I didn't wanted to scream but... Yes, what is?"

"Mr. President... there is a call for you. Someone who have information about these creatures!" the woman said. "Line two."

The president walked to his desk and pick up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Mr. President!" a voice said. "Your whole country is afraid... but we can help you and your terrified population."

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important at the moment... but the name of our organization is. We are the Huntsclan!" the voice said.

"Hunts what?" the president asked.

"Huntsclan! Till 1983 we where a big organization with thousands of members who saved the humans from these dangerous creatures. But our organization was almost totally destroyed in August 1983. Do you remember the explosion of the high building in SoHo. You maybe saw it in the news..."

The president remembered. In August 1983... the news worldwide reported about a big explosion in a high building in Manhattan. They found dozens of dead people, all with a strange dragon-birthmark on their bodies. They also found a 15 years old girl (Rose) dead in front of a hospital not far away. They thought that it was a crazy sect which committed suicide by blowing themselves up...

"Wait wait... you are knowing about this things longer...?" the president asked but became speechless.

"These creatures had the plan to attack your world and your country. They also caused the cold war and several other wars across the world... and their latest plan is to start a new war" the huntsman lied.

"This creatures want... war!" the president said shocked.

"Yes! But we have information and the necessary skills to prevent something terrible. But for that we need your support and also the support of some other nations..."

The Huntsclan talked very long with the rulers of the USA, Russia, Japan, China, Germany and several other countries. The president of the United States was worried. Many soldiers of the USA were stationed all over the world... but a war against these 'things'...

A few hours later the TV-programs all over the US television were interrupted. The magical-world blocked the humans-world programs to talk with the humans... For two hours the humans listened to the magical-creatures displayed by TV's everywhere. At the same time Jake helped to free both the leprechauns from the police-station... but he was photographed. One day later his picture was in almost every newspaper.

Jake's wife bought some newspapers. During Jake sat on the kitchen-table, his wife walked angrily up and down. Then she took the newspapers and threw them on the table so that Jake could read them.

"Look... 'Dragon attacks police' or here... 'It's big'... or that title: 'Flying something scares city'. Jake, why? Why the humans had to find out that you exist please... tell me why?" Jake's wife shouted angrily and continued walking up and down.

"Please, Calm down..."

"Calm down? Calm down! Jake... what if in ten seconds a swat-team arrives here and..." his wife shouted further but stopped. She start to cry and collapsed. Jake walked to his wife who sat on the floor and cried.

"Soorrryy..." she said. "I... I didn't... want to... shout... but... I'm afraid!"

"Shhh..." Jake tried to calm down her. He hugged her and explained what he did in the police station. A few minutes later their son appeared at the door.

"Why is mom sad?..." the little boy said.

"No, Jonny... your mommy is just a little stressed!" his mother said and stopped crying immediately.

She decide to be strong. For her son, for her family, for everyone... She was lucky to find a family like the Long's...

She lost her parents when she was just five-years-old. She grown up with her uncle, her aunt and her both younger brothers (the family of her father). They loved her. They were an close family. But when she got problems with her classmates they sent her to New York, to the family of her mother. They were not very happy about that and she felt it every day when they ignored her. She spend the most time alone before she met Jake and his friends. And after she joined the American-Dragon-team she felt better. She had a family. The Long's liked her and she was a family member before she married Jake... In her life so many things happened. But now... her perfect little world... is going to be destroyed by the fear of the humans.

Two weeks later:

The humans-world nearly calmed down. The news reported the same like before that what happened in Germany. The people went to work like nothing happened. They lived their normal lives.

Jake and his wife walked through the Central Park. It was still very cold. But both need a little bit time for themselves. Because both worlds were separated the humans start to accept them. They hoped it... After the humans-world found out that many humans live in the magical-world too they were surprised.

"Jake... my cousin called me! He is going to marry next month!" Jake's wife told.

"Really? Who? Sal or Andrew?" Jake asked.

"Sal! I have no clue who his girlfriend is... but it seems that she is really nice..."

They left the Central Park and walked through Chinatown now. When they arrived the Canal Street, both stopped. They stood now in front of their former electronic-shop...

For years, Canal-Street-Electronics was the headquarter of Jake and his friends. In the back room they hide a desk for a supervisor who coordinated and planed the mission (Frederick), a computer-station for that one who fought against magical-crime online (Spud) and a workplace for other kinds of supporters (Trixie and Jake's wife)... everything was hidden perfectly in the walls. And because the dragon-work became easier after the council was disempowered, they were more successful. But than... in 1987 first Jake's grandfather Lao Shi, than Fu Dog became sick and died. The shop had too much liabilities, so the bank closed and sold it. Today it was a electronic-store again. A branch of a big company which sells electronic-devices. Now the 'American-Dragon-headquarter' was their basement under their house in Queens.

"Awhhh... memories." Jake said and both walked to the building to look into it. "I remember very well how it looked before the bank closed it..."

The wall between the both rooms disappeared, so that the salesroom was bigger. The offices and other rooms for the employees where on the second floor. They entered the shop and looked around. Nothing looked like before. And the shop was crowded with customers. The Long's walked through the shop, between washing-machines, kitchen appliances and TV's and remembered the good time they had here... but both woke up from their imagination when on all screens the words: 'special report' appeared. A employee turned the volume of one TV higher so that the people could hear what happened. The president of the United States appeared.

"Ladies and Gentleman... two weeks ago the whole world found out that we live together with mythical creatures. We got information that this creatures... plan to attack us." the president said.

All people in the shop start to scream. A woman became senseless.

"... we have confirmed reports about attacks from these creatures in Germany, Russia, the Netherlands and France. So the United Nations, decide to declare this creatures... the war!"

Jake and his wife were shocked. A war! Their deepest fears had become treu. But it wasn't over yet... the president started to speak again.

"...luckily we've got support of a organization which has much experience in fighting against these creatures and are trying to save our world from those creatures. This organization is called: The Huntsclan..."

Jake's face went pale. How was that possible? All Huntsclan members are dead or in prison. The whole organization, their hideouts, vehicles and weapons are destroyed. Jake was sure. He and his wife blown up the hideouts here in Manhattan and Brooklyn themselves. Jake looked to his wife who gazed with open mouth to the TV before she became senseless, too...

A few days later...

Brad Morton sat alone in his little dirty apartment and watched a football-match in the TV. Today was February the 2nd. It was cold, the heater was broken and the windows were not airtight. In this poor part of the city he lived for 6 years now. Since his parents banned him from home. Now he was jobless, was alone and had many liabilities.

The program was interrupted by the advertisement. A TV-spot of the Huntsclan was shown.

"... do you feel alone... do you want to become a hero... an idol..." a voice said.

"Yes!" Brad said.

"If you want to be a person who is respected and honored... go and join the Huntsclan!" the voice said and the Huntsclan-logo appeared with an address. "Join our team and help to save the world from the dangerous magical creatures that bring shame on our soil... the world will love you for it... We take everyone... we pay very well."

"Yeah..." Brad shouted and wrote the address one a piece of paper.

In their new office the original Huntsclan members also watched their spot. Everyone was in a great mood.

"That's perfect... hundreds, no thousands of jobless, poor, excluded and other people who need money will join us... of course we promise them everything: money, success and other things they want... but for that we need money... how much donations we got?" one of them asked.

"Since the humans declared the war... around 10 millions from scared people. But the most people don't trust us before something happened. These are the words of the massed, they haven't seen any magical-creature since they are exposed... and so the most still think that they are living peacefully along with them." a woman said.

"We have to act now! Or the people will think that they are really harmless..." one of the others said and slammed his fist on the table.

At the same time the magical-world was in chaos.

Across the magical-towns and villages the people prepared for the worst. All over they bought supplies in the supermarkets and food-stores... Vampires and werewolves burglarized into hospitals and blood-banks also to make supplies. The most even didn't leave their homes. And magical-money lost its value very fast...

But the worst was that the magical-governments ordered the worldwide evacuation of the magical-creatures in the humans-world. Thousands had to leave their homes and hide. The most told their friends and neighbors that they went on a holiday. Only few told the truth and after their friends found out the truth about magical-creatures they helped them to hide... or gave them food.

Jake and his family also prepared for this situation. Jake, his wife and Spud sat in the basement of their house in the headquarter, on two screens first Trixie from Arizona and then Frederick from Guangseng appeared... they were gathered for an emergency meeting.

"The whole world is in panic! All over the magical-world the people ran to the stores and buy supplies. The Republic of New York has enough food for one month... the number of jobless people grown up to 23 percent... and the Roublar lost his value." Jake told all of his human-supporters.

Two of them... Trixie and Frederick worked not longer for the magical-world because Trixie married a human who didn't knew anything... and Frederick because he married a dragon and lived on the Draco's Islands today. Through this video-conference they were all together again...

"How bad is the situation?" Trixie asked. "I have contact with the Californian government. The Californian-Pesco is now 290 for one dollar! Monterey ordered that all magical-creatures and humans who know the truth or are related with magic should leave the human-world." Trixie told.

"They also evacuate the humans?" Frederick, who heard it in Guangseng asked. "I knew it... we have around 90 thousands humans now on the Islands..."

"90 thousand! Wow! When the humans find that out, they might change their mind." Spud said.

"Yes, maybe. But now we have to prevent that the humans are going to trust the Huntsclan." Jake said and looked worried at the TV.

"Jake the Huntsclan has nothing!" his wife said. "If it's true that some members survived... they have no weapons, no money and no hideout."

"Yes! You're right! But now let's hope that nothing bad happens." Jake said. In that moment, a message arrived in the magical-computer. A typewriter wrote it on a piece of paper. Jake took the paper and read it. "American-Dragon and supporters... Important Emergency meeting in Guangseng... 14th February... 8am local time..."

_**End of Chapter 3**_

_**Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The whole Magical-World was afraid. In the humans-world the humans waited in long queues to join the Huntsclan. In time-consuming meetings the leaders of the Huntsclan told the humans terrible lies about the magical-world...

"Did they really caused the cold-war against the Soviet-Union?" a man asked

"Okay... we have to say... that was a little bit exaggerated. But for the magical-creatures a war in the humans-world is something they always wanted. the day that every human is dead... the magical-creatures plan to take control over the world." one of the Huntsclan-leaders told and frightened the approximately 500 people inside the hall.

During the meetings, the magical-world prepared for the war. The people cooked truth-potions so the truth about the Huntsclan would be exposed. The evacuation of Middle-Europe was almost complete. But the neighbor-countries like the Netherlands, France, Italy or Poland had problems. Not enough homes, or food for example. But then the news reported about it...

"...China, doesn't accept the Huntsclan because dragons have a long tradition in the Chinese culture..." the anchorman told. "We have also obtained information that the magical-world didn't caused the Tunguska-explosion in 1908..."

Jake and his wife watched the news and where happy again.

"Yes... and soon the whole world will know the truth about you hunts punks..." Jake's wife said happily.

Jake's wife hated the Huntsclan more than every other person on earth. Especially after they kidnapped her.

"Calm down... The situation will..." Jake said but stopped talking when he saw Rhonda Burton through the window. Rhonda took the mail and entered her house again. "Awww... my god... If she knows that her sister was in this organization...?"

"Jake... It's time! I go now and tell her something about her sister!" his wife said and put on her jacket.

"What? BUT...?"

"Shhh... calm down! I rehearsed what I am going to tell her... and we need an explanation why we leave the house in a few days for god knows how long!" his wife said and kissed him. "Trust me..."

At the same time in Russia...

The vampire who scared his girlfriend walked thirsty threw the city. He hadn't drank anything since 'The Day'. He walked into an small alleyway where he met his girlfriend. She felt guilty. And so she decided to give him some of her blood.

"_I'm so... so sorry for that what happened... because me the whole world thinks that you attacked me. If I knew what you are..._"

"_Forget it!_" the vampire said and drunk some of her blood which was in a little bottle. "_It's my fault. If I told you the truth earlier you may be understood it better._"

"_And what do you going to do now?_" she asked him.

"_I have to leave... but I will return!_"

"_I'll wait for you!_" she said and kissed him. "_Because I love you, although you are a bloodsucker. And because... I'm pregnant!_"

The vampire cheered. He would be a father soon. He told her what she had to do during the pregnancy and said goodbye. When she left the alleyway she walked directly into the arms of a group Huntsclan-members. She was scared because she knew the truth about them. And one of the four hunters was a original one.

"_Hello, Miss!_" the original Huntsclan-member said. "_What was his name and where does he live?_"

" _I won't tell nothing_!" she said and looked at them like saying 'Go to hell!'

Because the new-members where now so blinded from the original Huntsclan they became so angry that they started to rape her. She screamed.

"_AHHHH... Jegor... help me, help me.._." she yelled.

The vampire who heard everything turned and was shocked: "_Darja?_" he said and ran with his high-speed back to safe her. But in that moment he arrived. One of them took a weapon and shoot... The shoot missed him by just a few inches and hit a garbage-container. The container explode and the shockwave hit all down to the ground. The vampire took his girlfriend and ran with her away.

When the Huntsclan members where alone... the original one said: "_Call the militia! He kidnapped her... to kill her_**!**" he lied. The hunter had heard everything and he wanted that vampire and that child...

_In Germany:_

The magical-areas of Germany were almost totally abandoned. In the capital Bonn had just a few people left. The German-Dragon stood in front of them and talked to them.

"_Please... listen to me... Calm down... the next plane will arrive in 20 minutes and than 600 people can leave here... that will be the last plane..._" the dragon said.

"_And how we can leave Europe now?_" someone asked.

Before the German-Dragon could answer a building behind him exploded. All got in panic. When a second building exploded everyone knew... that it was a bombardment. In the humans-world a original Huntsclan-member talked with a reporter during some new-members threw little smoke bombs into open manholes.

"_This is just a test... this smoke-bombs will scare these creatures away._" he lied. "_That is just a lot of smoke, It's over in a couple of hours..._"

What the reporter, or the other humans didn't know was that that it were strong bombs which exploded in the magical areas of Germany. The German-Dragon, helped the people to enter a bomb shelter when he saw one of his human-supporters and best friends leaving a burning house at the other street-side. The German-Dragon was shocked when he saw his best-friend in his yellow uniform running with a leprechaun-baby in his arms to his way.

"_Detlef, hurry up!_" the dragon shouted.

"_My baby!_"a woman behind him screamed panicked

The young human-supporter almost arrived them, before a parked car next to him explode. He fall down, under him the little baby, and above him the flames from the exploded Mitsubishi. A door of the car land on his head... and killed him.

"_NO!_"everyone shouted before the shockwave hit the door of the shelter and closed it.

A few minutes after the bombardment the people left the shelter. Magical-Bonn was awfully damaged. The German-Dragon found his dead friend near the entrance to the shelter. He start to cry. But then he found the baby. It survived...

In New York:

Jake's wife walked through the street. It was cold and it had started to snow again. She arrived at the Burton house and rang the doorbell. Rhonda opened the door.

"Oh... hello, what can I do for you?" she asked friendly.

"Hello, Rhonda! May I come in. There is something I want to tell you!" Jake's wife said and entered the house.

The house of the Burton's looked exactly like the Long's house, instead of other wallpapers and furniture. In their neighborhood every house looked the same. The women sat down on the couch. Rhonda was alone at home because her husband was visiting his parents with their daughter.

"... visiting my parents-in-law... you can imagine why I stay here!" Rhonda said and both women laughed.

"Ehhmm... Rhonda... It's good that I meet you alone here because I have to tell you something what is... how can I explain it... It will sound really strange for you!"

"Strange! Okay... tell it... Is it about that that you since we moved in here you avoid me?" Rhonda asked before she left the living room to get some coffee from the kitchen

Rhonda knew that Jake and his wife avoid her since the first day. But now it was time. Jake's wife felt bad but now it was really time to tell her something. She deserved it to find out something about her sister... When Rhonda came back with two cups of coffee and sat down again she start to tell.

"Rhonda... I knew your twin-sister! Rose!" she said and Rhonda was so shocked that the cup fall out of her hands

"What?" she asked shocked. "You knew..."

Jake's wife nodded and presented her one of Jake's old yearbooks.

"My husband went to the same school as her. When he saw you when you moved in... he remembered what she told him one day."

"What did my sister told your husband?" Rhonda asked.

"She told him that she find out that she was... kidnapped as baby..." Jake's wife told.

In the next hours they talked very long about Rose. Jake's wife didn't know her very well but she told just good things about her. But she didn't told anything about Rose membership in the Huntsclan or how she really died. She just told that someone found her dead in front of a hospital. Rhonda was shocked. But also relieved. Her parents told her very often about that what happened that night in the hospital. But now she had something she could tell her parents. Jake's wife finished talking about Rose and changed the topic.

"Rhonda... may I ask you something?"

"Yes!" she said still shocked.

"My husband has a... application in Hong Kong." she lied. "We will leave New York for a few weeks. Could you keep an eye on our house and get our mail?"

"Hem... yes... yes of course!... A... wait just one thing... My sister... was a good person right?" she asked.

"Yes, yes... she was!" Jake's wife said and remembered.

First Rose hated dragons and all magical-creatures. After she found out Jake's secret she realized how evil the Huntsclan is. She helped them to prevent attacks, or catch Huntsclan-members. And she told them secrets from the clan. But after the leaders found out what Rose did they killed her and kidnapped Jake's future wife and several other people. After the fight and the end of the clan she joined the dragon-team and she become a couple with Jake... but of course she didn't told Rhonda that what she knew Rose's secret life.

"Thank you!" Rhonda said. "My family thought that she has been killed short time after. But that she was alive... I can't believe it. Thank you... thank you that you told me that! And of course I will keep an eye on your house."

"Thank you!" Jake's wife said and left to go home.

Jake's wife walked back to their house where she met Jake who had a black face and a damaged shirt.

"Jake what happened?" she asked shocked.

"Our son... he... he breathed fire for the first time!" Jake said and start to smile

Both start to cheer. Their son was just 3 years old and he breathed fire. During their cheering the phone started to ring... it was Spud.

"Hey... switch on the magical-news... Magical-Germany was attacked!" he said under shock.

Jake switched on the magical-channel and saw the pictures from Bonn.

"...dozens of fires. The most buildings in the city-districts of Poppelsdorf and Endenich were destroyed. At the moment the population tries to leave the country but the situation is very difficult because of the Huntsclan patrols at the surface of the rivers and across the borders..." the reporter told.

Jake and his wife saw the news and where shocked. They saw the pictures of the burning German capital and couldn't believe it. Shocked people ran between the heaps of debris and searched for injured or dead people.

"...since the last big evacuation of Germany in 1933 after the political takeover by Hitler. But in this disaster still was a small light shone as a baby survived the bombardment outside of a bomb shelter..." the reporter said and the picture changed to a little baby. "...this baby survived because human-supporter Detlef Brunner sacrificed his own life to protect it with his body. The attack, did not harm the human-parts of Bonn..."

As they watched the news, the situation in Magical-New York got out of control. The people hid in their homes, nobody went to work, schools were closed...

Today is February the 5th. In a few days Jake and his wife will leave New York and fly to Guangseng for the emergency-meeting. Both walked with their son threw the East-Village. To see their old schools, homes and neighborhood... But both became angry when they saw Brad...

"What are you doing here?" everyone said. "Don't say the same like me!" all together again.

"I... I'm here for my new job!" Brad said proud.

"Oh... really... what for a job? Cleaning? Or do you sell umbrellas on the sidewalks?" Jake's wife said and Jake started to laugh. She never liked Brad. From the first moment she hated him more than Jake and his friends all together.

"Really funny!" Brad said annoyed. "No, I'm working now for a big company which makes all our lives safer."

"What company?" Jake asked confused.

"The Huntsclan!" Brad said and shocked both.

Brad... and the Huntsclan. Both stood there and were quiet, but in their minds they screamed.

"Hello... did you listen? I said..."

"We listened..." both shouted.

"Okay...? By the way... did you know that these things exists?... you 'freak'!" Brad said to Jake who became angry.

Brad was talking about Rotwood's Jake4Freak campaign in their last year in Middle-School. Although Rotwood told everyone that it was just a bad joke... nobody forgot that. Now they had a problem...

"Okay, Brad!" Jake's wife said and walked closer to Brad. Then she tore out some hairs from Brad who started to scream.

"Ouch... what was that for?" he asked annoyed.

"What for? That was for your existence! And that..." she said and did it again. "...that is for remembering us your contender-campaign against us in school."

After she presented Brad his hairs in her hand she and Jake started to walk home

"Was that really necessary?" Jake asked later.

"Yes... I feel better now and... we have something from a 'Huntsclan-member'!" she said and presented him Brad's hairs

"Ohh... I understand!" Jake said and both continued walking home.

During the next few days both prepared their home. They took all magical-things, potions and stuff they had and hid it under a loose bottom board in their secret basement. They also hid most of the files they had. The house was clean now. If someone burglarized in, he would find nothing. They closed the door to the basement with magic and placed their washing-machine and a shelf in front of the entrance. Then they got to Manhattan-City to make the last preparations. They were shocked when they saw the bad situation in the magical-city. Hundreds of homeless people slept on air mattresses. Thousands left Manhattan to hide in other parts of the country. All over stood police-officers and security-guards.

Jake and his wife entered the National-Magic-New-York-Document-Storage to hide the rest of their files there. The woman who worked there told them incredible stories.

"...600 thousand refugees from Middle-Europe are here. The city is overfilled. They sleep in basements, garages, shops, sport-stadiums and other places. And the worst is that we still haven't got enough space for them, although thousands already left New York City. Where can they hide? New Jersey, Michigan, Virginia...? All these places are magically high-populated..."

On February 9th Jake stood in a TV-Studio to talk to the magical-population. Trixie sat in her living-room in her house in Arizona and saw it on the magical-channel before she delete the magical-channels. Her home was also clear now. And because her husband was in the Iraq right now it was very easy to threw out the magical-stuff. She looked outside through the window and saw two new Huntsclan members walking across the street. She was worried.

in his interview Jake explained what he will do and what they plan to discuss in their meeting. Thousands had left Manhattan and the number of homeless people decreased rapidly. Now they had many empty homes there. The same happened in Nashville and Monterey... in all big magical-cities.

The most shops and stores were closed now. The schools where open again. When Jake and his wife passed a school the students looked at them and stopped playing to salute them. In their school uniforms (a light-blue shirt with black pants or skirt and a dark-blue scarf) and the salute they all looked like young pioneers from the GDR. Jake and his wife greeted back and walked further.

On February 10th they said goodbye to their neighbors. Jake handed Rhonda the key and thanked her for watching the house. On the phone Jake's wife explained her cousin Sal in San Francisco why she couldn't come to his wedding and wished him good luck. Fortunately he had no clue what she was really going to do. On the same day they flew with the humans-world planes to Hong Kong because the magical-world airline stopped the air traffic. There they changed to the magical-airline the last flight to Guangseng where they land three hours later...

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The whole magical-world watched as on Guangseng, the dragons of the world held their emergency-meeting. In the Republic of New York the situation became more and more difficult. Thousands left the island of Manhattan. And in long traffic-jams more waited to leave the city. Sometimes they sat with eight or more people in a car which was build for five.

The shops and stores where all almost out of stock. And the Roublar was worthless. One Dollar was now more than 500 Roublar. That was a big problem because the most couldn't go to the humans-world and buy food there.

In the humans-world the situation was like before the exposing. Nobody talked anymore about it. The people felt save with the Huntsclan. On the Hudson-River a boat with a group of new-Huntsclan members prepared to do the same like their colleagues in Bonn a few days ago... On this place was in the magical-world a bridge, which connected Manhattan-City with Magical-Hoboken...

In the magical-world the cars stood on the bridge and there was no movement at all. The bridge was totally overfilled. Then it happened... In the middle of the bridge something exploded and made a big hole in the middle. Panicked the people left their cars and ran. A second explosion destroyed a pillar and just seconds after more than the half of the bridge collapsed, killing almost everyone in his area. Just people who were able to fly escaped, they could see how the same happened with two other bridges and in the suburbs of Manhattan-City...

In the humans-world, in Washington D.C...

The president sat together with two Huntsmasters in the Oval Office and talked with them about the current actions in New York.

"And you are sure that nobody will be injured?" the president asked.

"Yes, Mr. President!" one of them lied because he knew what was really going on. "Trust us. With your support and the support of the United Nations we will be ready... in a few months..."

At the same time a lot of people panicked in Manhattan-City. Thousands ran out of their houses and entered bomb-shelters. All over the city around 40 or 50 bombs exploded before wizards and witches could localize the origin of the bombs and react on this attack. With all their power they sent magical-flashes to the remaining bombs...

In the humans-world all five boats of the Huntsclan which patrolled around the island Manhattan exploded and everyone aboard was killed. The humans where shocked and scared again...

At the same time...

In Cape Town, South Africa it was a typical day. But not in the magical-areas. Although the South-African government didn't supported the Huntsclan the organization here grew very rapidly. Magical-Cape-Town was the biggest magical-community in Africa, with a population of 400 thousand magical-creatures and 10 thousand humans. As a television-programmed was interrupted to report about what happened in New York the bombardment began here too...

Thousands of miles away, in the Pacific Ocean where the 'Democratic People's Republic of Draco's Islands'. Or short: Draco's Islands. Five islands, the biggest as big as the French Island Corsica, the smallest just a third as big as the biggest. The socialism government was not as strict as a socialism in the humans-world. The magical-world had their own kind of socialism. All was free, everyone could travel free... but everyone is the same, nobody is less worth just because he has no powers... (humans for example) or is smaller (fairies or leprechauns). Everyone has the same rights but also the same prohibitions.

In the magical-world the people compared the Draco's Islands with Hawaii. A warm, tropic climate. A wonderful landscape, with wide woods and useful earth. Here grew everything, from apples as big as melons to exotic fruits like pineapples and dragon fruits. Although the dragon fruit has nothing to do with dragons it was very popular and grew everywhere on the islands, even in parks. Every island had beautiful beaches, large mountains and was rich of precious metals like gold or platinum and gemstones like diamonds, sapphires and others...

Jake and his wife left the Tupolev of the Air Dragonaijt (the national airline) and walked to the little terminal of the Guangseng International Airport. The airfield was almost empty, because of the stopped air-traffic, and the terminal were also very empty. But then they met a old friend there.

"Frederick!" Jake said happily and winked to Frederick Buttersleeves who waited in the arrival-hall for them.

"Hey, welcome to Guangseng!" Frederick said and left with them the airport to walk to his car.

The parking lot wasn't very big but it was deserted which gave it a bigger feel. They arrived Frederick's Volkswagen Golf and put their baggage inside befere they entered the car. Jonny didn't realized where he was. luckily! He fell asleep as the entered the car, Frederick started the motor and start to drivee through the city.

Guangseng was the most magical city in the world. With more than 750 thousand magical-creatures and 24 thousand humans it was also the biggest city on the island which had a population of totally 4.6 million. Guangseng had grown rapidly in the last 12 years...

When Jake visited the Draco's Islands for the first time in 1981, Guangseng had just a population of around 100 thousand. The dragon's-council had the control of the island. The people here where poor and nothing was allowed. The council almost ruined the Islands. Than in 1982, the Soviet-Union prohibited it's 15 dragons to follow the orders of the council. The council lost their control of all Soviet-Dragons. Later some European states followed the Soviet example. When the council tried to interfere with the governments of other Magical-States the whole world protested against the council. Although the council and the dragon-order destroyed the Huntsclan the world wanted them gone. Especially because many dragons became sick by the hard work.

In 1983 thousands came to the islands to demonstrate. The council gave up their futile attempts to stay in charge. The islands where free and a new country was born. The towns grown rapidly especially because of the high birthrate. The number of magical-creatures worldwide and especially here grown faster than the population of China, and China had more than 1 billion people. The magical-world was in peace, the cold war in the human-world affected them just a little bit.

Today, Guangseng was four times bigger than in the council-era. The coastal town was build on the south coastline of the biggest island. Just a half mile behind the coastline the hills began. Many buildings stood in this hilly area. And the buildings where build in different styles. From traditional Chinese-architecture to modern, so called, East-European-Minimalism. A apartment-building like from the Soviet-Union stood directly next to a classical-Chinese building and next to a little classical West-European house. A very mixed style in the whole city.

The big former council-palace stood in the middle of Guangseng and was today the parliament-building and a great sight. Other sites where the churches, synagogues and mosques all over the islands or the thousands of years old dragon-temples. Next to the Airport Guangseng was a little harbor, the palace and the other sights, big parks, a big arena which was used for the Dragon-Olympiad in 1970 and 1975. Many clubs, bars restaurants and theatres. And because all cars and buses in the magical-world are ran on magic and not with fuel the air was clean and they had almost no pollution.

As the Long's drove with Frederick through the city Jake and his wife saw that it was quieter than normal in the city. Less people walked across the streets. Nobody was flying above them, nobody used his powers and the traffic was limited.

"We have alarm here! It's a security-precaution that nobody uses his powers before the alarm is over. If someone finds this island and sees all the 'humans' here he will think that is a normal-city." Frederick explained and parked his car near the house of Jake's mother.

Frederick was talking about the 'normal' population of the Islands. approximately 70% of the inhabitants of the islands had a human-form. That where dragons, werewolves, vampires, wizards, humans... all looked 'normal'. The rest (30%) looked magical (ogres, leprechauns, fairies and others...).

"Better get some sleep." Frederick said. "The meeting is in two days."

When Jake and his wife wanted to enter the apartment-building she walked back to Frederick: "Frederick... tell your wife that I want to talk with her tomorrow, I need to ask her something."

"Yes, okay. Tomorrow... morning?"

"Yes, I come myself." she said before she walked back to Jake and entered the building with him.

During Frederick drove away he switched on the radio and listened to the Russian-Pop-Music before the program was interrupted.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we interrupt this program for a special report. Two hours ago the Huntsclan bombarded the magical-cities of Manhattan, Harlem, and Cape Town in South Africa..." The man on the radio said and Frederick was shocked he listened further. "... that all bridges in the magical-world of Manhattan are destroyed. Manhattan is cut off from the rest of the world..."

During the news about the Manhattan-disaster was transmitted, Jake and his family walked upstairs in the old building. The building had 4 floors and was build in West-European style. They arrived the 3rd floor and rang the doorbell to the apartment of Jake's mom.

Susan Long opened the door and was happy to see her son, her daughter-in-law, and her grandson. All entered the little apartment and hugged her. Haley came out of the kitchen followed by a young man in her age, her boyfriend Grigory.

"Awww... I'm so happy to see you!" Susan said and they walked back to kitchen.

Grigory left, to go to his own family so that they were alone now and had their meal.

"I was so worried!" Susan said. "I'm happy that you are here now where you safe."

"Yes, mom!" Jake said and looked on his son who had fallen asleep again. "Mom, where can he sleep?"

"I show you." she said during Jake carried his sleeping son to his bed.

After Jonny was tucked in they could speak freely.

"What's going on here?" Jake's wife asked. "Is that all just because the people should think that here are living normal people?"

"Maybe! I think the government just want to calm down the people here!" her mother-in-law said and start to clean the used dishes. "They closed all public-places. And the tourists have to stay away."

"My students ask me everyday how that could happen." Haley said. She wanted to spent here a year as English-teacher. "And every day I look into the eyes of this young children and I don't know what I can say them."

"Yes... I can imagine." Jake said.

On the next day, Monday February the 13th. Jake left the apartment to meet Spud on the airport in the meantime his wife drove with Susan's car to the city district of Brjhildvet, where Frederick lived with his family. She entered a five floors tall building build in Soviet style, a so called Khrushchyovka. She walked upstairs to the second floor and rang the doorbell to the apartment of Frederick and his family. Frederick's wife opened the door with a one year old baby in her arms.

"Hi, Halga!" she said and greeted Frederick's wife.

"Hi, Freddy said that you want to talk to me. Come in!" Halga Buttersleeves said and let Jake's wife in.

Halga was just a nickname. Her full name was: Halajaga Rkyjshaninowa Hojnsdotto-Buttersleeves. A Draco's name (her own first name, her father's name 'Rjykshar', her family-name and Frederick's family-name). For Jake's wife that was to long so she start to call her short Halga. Frederick's wife was in her age and was a born inhabitant of Draco isle. Frederick met her and fell in love immediately. Her parents were not very happy that there only daughter was going to marry a human, but they accepted it. Last year their twins were born, two boys.

Jake's wife sat down Jonny near the two babies who played on the ground. The both woman sat down on the couch and start to talk.

"Halga... Frederick told that you have professional-skills in mixing potions..." she start to say.

"Yes." Halga answered.

"I have something for you... This are hairs from a new Huntsclan member!" Jake's wife said and presented her Brad's hairs in a little plastic-bag.

"They are from an Huntsclan-member?"

"Yes... Could you use these hairs to send a curse to the clan?"

"Yes of course..." Halga said and laughed. "I would be honored to curse the Huntspunks. I call a few colleagues and we can curse them to hell..."

Both woman start to laugh and where happy again.

At the same time...

Frederick entered the building of the Dracoislandic Security authority. A big building in the government-district near the palace. Here was his workplace. He entered an elevator and drove down three floors before he entered a big hall. The hearth of the Dragon-Authority and the Security-Authority. The hall was as big as a big sports-gym. On one wall was a big world map where the countries where shown in different colors.

Green meant peace, red war and yellow alert! At the moment Germany and Austria where red. Switzerland, Denmark, Poland, The Netherlands, New York and Belgium yellow. The rest of the world was shine green. China was dark-green because the Chinese people respected dragons...

In that moment Frederick sat down on his workplace the Republic of New York became red on the map. He was scared. He was responsible for this country... and now there was officially war.

On the other wall was a new second big world-map. It showed all countries in white which meant that no dragon-identity was exposed. If a country became black it meant that the identity of the local dragon is exposed to the public.

In the hall stood workplaces for every magical-country. One for each dragon. Russia had ten (because they where ten Russian-Dragons), Australia had two, for the both Australian-Dragons and so on... Here they worked for the Dragons. They send messages, information and got reports from them. The most of the people where former human-supporters.

Each workplace had two TV's with news (magical and human) a computer, teleprinter and a phone. Frederick saw the news about the attacks in Manhattan-City and the reports about the killed Huntsclan-members in the humans-world. When he started to write down something on the teleprinter an alert signal-filled the room. Everyone looked up to the world-map which showed the identity-situation and the Republic of Moldova in South-East-Europe became black. The man on the Moldavian workplace talked very fast with someone on the phone and looked up every two seconds.

What nobody knew at the same moment the situation in Moldova escalated. The whole family of the dragon left their house in the capital Chisinau. In the district of Botanica dozens of people stood around the high apartment-building and stared on it. They couldn't believe that dragons lived in. On a roof on the other street-side two original-Huntsclan-members stood with a big unidentified weapon.

"_Is the buidling empty?_"one asked.

"_Yes, all left! Let's show them what dragons are able to do!_" the other one said and shot on a balcony on the 7th floor.

A big explosion followed. The people on the street got in panic and ran away, during debris fall from the building. A debris-piece smashed against a driving bus and triggered a terrible traffic-accident. Two other cars smashed into the destroyed bus. And the whole apartment-building was in fire.

"_We have nothing to do with that_!" one of the hunters said and both disappeared.

In the United-Nations-Building the representatives of the world sat in the big conference room and listened to two of the original Huntsclan-members.

"We are pretty sure that you heard about that what happened in Moldova. We have no clue how many people died but we are sure that this was an attack from this magical-creatures." one said. "That means we have to act immediately."

"But how? We can't see them? They are not living with us in our houses or something else." a representative from Sweden asked.

"That's not the full truth. When you look on the screen you see newest satellite pictures from the Pacific Ocean." one said and on the screen appeared a satellite-picture of the Islands.

"What is that?" someone asked.

"This are Islands we found between China, the Philippines and Papua-Neuuginea." they explained. "These Islands, maybe thousand miles away from the Philippines, are full of these creatures. But with our 'project' we can prevent that these creatures become dangerous..."

The Huntsclan explained very long what the project consisted of, as other members prepared a jet with the 'project'...

On the next day the meeting in Guangseng began...

Jake entered with Spud the big building in the city centre of Guangseng. The conference hall was in the underground and was as big as a parliament room. Every dragon had one seat for him and one seat for a human-supporter. After Jake and Spud sat down on their seats, just minutes later the leader of the dragon-authority entered the room. He sat down on a desk in front of them all and under a big crest of the authority. Every seat was used. All dragons appeared. No one missed this meeting. The youngest dragon was just 15, the oldest was around 50.

"Before we begin..." the leader said. "...a moment of silence for human-supporter Detlef Brunner who died in honor."

Everyone was silent now for one minute. Jake saw the German-Dragon and one of his other human-supporters on the other side of the hall. Both looked very sad. After the minute of silence the leader talked further.

"We have also very bad news for Tudor Zampadeu!" the leader said and everyone looked on the Moldavian-Dragon. "We got the confirmed news that your identity is exposed."

When he heard that, the Moldavian-Dragon shook shocked his head. And after the leader told him that his home was destroyed by the Huntsclan and that they blame him. The Moldavian-Dragon left the hall. It was too much for him. Just his human-supporter stayed.

"Sorry... that was not the right moment. Okay... Dragon's of the world... Today is February the 14th 1995... one month ago our world has been exposed to the humans. And now they trust the huntsclan. Now we have war in the magical-areas of Germany, Austria and New York."

Meanwhile, on one of the hills behind Guangseng.

In a small building two men sat on a radar-screen which showed the area of and around the islands. With the radar they could see every foreign object which was speeding towards the islands. The two men inside, a werewolf and a vampire, talked about old times...

"Can you believe... hundreds of years ago there was a war between vampires and werewolves. The only big war in our world. And now..." the vampire said.

"Yes... and that only because the stupid humans..."

"Hey, not every human is stupid. My wife is human... my mother was..."

A loud alert switched on. On the screen they saw something coming from north-east. It was very fast. Like a military-jet. On the screen the unidentified object blinked red. That meant that it was dangerous. The vampire ran to the phone and the werewolf pressed some buttons to activate the warning-sirens in the big cities Guangseng, Batutinkyj and Tunchong. His colleague called the police-stations in the smaller towns..

A few seconds after the sirens where activated, the red point became green and turned, but a second point appeared and that was red. A missile...

**End of Chapter 5**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few hours before the alerts where activated, Jake's wife entered the apartment of Frederick. Halga was there with three other women. Her children where at their parents home so that they were alone. They had a little ladies-party here, one of the women brought drinks and they sat on the couch and talked about their plans and ideas. Even a woman from the local press was there.

"Oh... I know a good one..." one of the women said. "A curse which destroys their immune system... they will become sick before they even know it..."

All women laughed and Halga wrote it down on a note.

"Wow... that's unbelievable!" Jake's wife said. "I never believed that Brad would be useful... but now... for the first time... I'm happy that I know him!"

After she said this she had to laugh about herself. The other women laughed, too.

"Well, let's start..." Halga said and stood up, the woman walked through the little apartment into the very small kitchen where a cooking pot stood on a gas stove.

During the woman started to cook their potion, Haley walked with Grigorj and her nephew threw a abandoned park in the city-district of Hebatov near the harbor. Grigorj lives in this neighborhood with his parents. They showed Jonny 'normal-things'. Like busses, cars from east-Europe and market-stalls with exotic-fruits. When Jonny played on a merry-go-round the both sat on a bench and talked.

"What do you think? What will happen next?" Haley asked him.

"I have no clue! What is with Jonny?" her boyfriend asked and pointed on the little boy who still didn't realized that he was on a magical-place.

"They want to wait!" Haley told. "Wait till the moment he is ready to accept it... "

A woman with two shopping-bags passed them. Haley was confused.

"Excuse me... are the shops open again?" Haley asked the woman who turned to them and became red in the face.

"Yes, they are open!" she said with a sound of shame in her voice and walked further.

"She lied!" Grigorj said. "I'm pretty sure she bought it in a alleyway behind a garbage-container for a very high price."

"Black market!" Haley said. "I think that's just the beginning."

The city of Guangseng was as big as a city with 400 thousand people in the humans-world. But here lived 770 thousand people. Many inhabitants of Guangseng were little-people and children. Fairies, leprechauns and others who lived with hundreds of themselves in a house which was build for 30. They didn't need as much space as other...

The underground catacombs and tunnels in Guangseng where wide and unexplored. In the thousands of years old underground places was enough space for a half million people. Haley remembered a conversation Grigorij had with his father a few weeks ago. They talked about these tunnels and Grigorij's father knew that, if this tunnel would become necessary, they are not ready. If the population really had to flee into the tunnels, the tunnels where not ready to take the people.

At the same time...

The television in the humans-world reported about the islands the Huntsclan found in the Pacific-Ocean. The whole world was shocked. In the far east the people entered the temples and prayed for the magical-creatures. When the magical-world found out that the humans knew where the islands were they tried to contact their friends there.

In the humans-world the people where totally disenchanted. Everyone (instead of them who knew the truth) believed the lies the Huntsclan told, especially after the attacks on the rivers. In the most popular talk-shows the original-Huntsclan-members scared the people with fairytales. And that nobody should believe that what the 'presidents' said. The TV-appearance of the magical-presidents just shows how powerful this dangerous creatures are. And that the real leaders of them are the dragons who all hide on this island...

In Guangseng-Brjhildvet Jake's wife and the other women finally finished the strange smelling potion. Halga carried the pot to the kitchen-table and one of the other woman threw something into the pot...

At the same time Brad and all other Huntsclan-members in the room got terrible headache and stomach ache. A few moments later they start to puke...

In Germany, several Huntsclan-members became sick, too. On a big ship which was on the way to the islands more than the half of the crew felt weak and start to puke later, too.

In the little kitchen all woman knew that it was a success. That would give the magical-world a little bit of time. The woman from the press called her newspaper office and they could hear cheering threw the phone when she told them the good news. But during the woman celebrated a loud noise filled the air. Halga opened the window and all could hear the warning-siren...

In their conference-hall, Jake and Spud could also hear the sirens. All knew, that something terrible would happen. In the streets the small amount of pedestrians got in panic. In the buildings and houses the people ran down and entered their basements or ran outside to the bomb-shelters. Others entered their cars and tried to leave the city...

Jake and Spud left the building and saw the chaos in the streets. Two cars crashed directly next to them when they crossed the street. Miles away, Haley and Grigorj also heard the sirens.

"Jonny... come we go home!" Haley said in fear and pulled Jonny away from the merry-go-round.

"What's going on..." the little boy said.

"Nothing... a... a test!" Haley lied and ran with Grigorj away.

In the crisis-headquarter everyone could see the object coming to the islands. It was so fast that it would arrive the islands in just 5 minutes.

"... no I have no clue what it is Mr. President." a man said into a phone. The president was in the parliament-building in Guangseng right now. "... no, I can't say what it is... a missile, a meteor and I can't say where it will detonate... I could detonate everywhere... but... wait, it changes its course."

The unidentified object start to fly up. It will not impact on the islands but it looks like it will flying to the atmosphere.

Meanwhile, Jake's wife ran through the abandoned city. Nobody was outside... almost everyone hid in their basement or a bomb shelter. Just few were outside and ran home, or tried to leave the city by car. Jake arrived the big square in the centre and transformed to put Spud on his back and fly with him home as fast as possible.

Jake's wife saw Halga flying above her. She was on the way to her parents where her son's spend the day. During she ran through the city she saw people maraud shops. It was just a big chaos. But fortunately the most people where at home.

A taxi crashed next to her against a tree which stood next to the street. A terrible crash. The driver was hardly injured. She had to help him. When she opened the door and helped the hardly injured ogre she could see something on the sky. It shined in a creepy red. She knew that it wasn't a nuclear-missile. That was something magical. Just seconds later it explode directly above the city of Gharinmaro, 200 miles away on one of the smaller islands...

All over the islands the sky became white. Dragons who were flying immediately transformed back and fall down to the ground. Jake smashed into a tree in a park in Hebatov... Halga fall down 10 feet and smashed on the ground in front of her parent's home. All magical-power on the islands was lost. All electronic-devices gone off. All cars and busses stopped. Also all phones and telecommunications were now useless.

In that moment Haley, arrived with Grigorj the home of his parents Jonny fell down. First it looked like he fall asleep, but he was senseless!

"Jonny,... Jonny, wake up!" Haley screamed in fear.

Grigorj, who also felt very weak now. He helped her to carry him into the house. Haley could also feel that something was wrong with her.

At the same time, Jake woke up after his crash into the tree and looked into Spud's face. Both were injured. Jake could feel that his right collarbone bas broken.

"Are you okay?" Spud asked.

"Aww... my... my arm!" Jake said and Spud helped him to stand up.

"What was that? What happened?" Spud asked and realized that all over where injured or weak people.

"I have no clue... but it's affecting everyone!" Jake said and realized where he was. "Wait... isn't that Hebatov?"

"Hebatov? Yes!" Spud said before Jake start to walk away.

"Haley and her boyfriend wanted to go for a walk here! With Jonny!" Jake said and start to look around.

All over the islands the people realized what's going on. No magical-powers, no energy, no communications. Nothing was working. Fortunately hospitals, fire-stations and police-stations had emergency-generators so that they had 'normal' energy. But what's now?

During the ambulances raced, with fuel, threw the whole city to pick up all injured people Jake's wife couldn't do anything for the injured ogre. He died in her arms. She was still under shock when the ambulance arrived. But then she remembered... Jake, Jonny! She start to ran through the city. She had to find them. She knew that Jake was in his meeting and that Jonny was with Haley and her boyfriend in Hebatov. She ran through the city and saw the chaos in the streets. After a couple of minutes she arrived the district of Hebatov...

Jake rang the doorbell to all apartments in Grigorj's house. Nobody answered. Because no doorbell was running. Jake could feel the terrible pain in his shoulder. How could that happen? He had to go to an doctor with it. But first he wanted to get his son.

"Hello...!" Jake shouted and beat with his fist against the heavy metal-door. "Hello... Haley... Grigorj... are you there?"

A few moments later a leprechaun opened the door. The young magical-creature looked worried but also scared.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm looking for my son, and my sister... Haley Long!"

"Jake is that you?" a female voice said from downstairs.

"Haley?" Jake entered the building and ran downstairs where he met around 40 people from all parts of the world and all kinds of creatures.

Haley sat with Jonny in her arms on a chair and tried to wake him up. Next to her laid an around 6 years old boy and a girl in Jonny's age. Both were also senseless.

"Jake, I have no clue what happened! When the sky became white he became senseless!" Haley said still shocked. "I tried everything! But he don't wake up!"

"Oh my gosh!" Jake said and ran to his son. "Jonny... Jonny..."

"Jake... your shoulder!" Haley said when she saw that Jake was injured.

Jake couldn't move his right arm when they left the basement. In front of the house he met his wife. She was tired after she ran through the whole city, but relieved when she found her family. When she hugged Jake he roared in pain. She saw that he was injured. But then she looked on Jonny who was still senseless.

A few hours later the situation didn't calmed down. Hundreds were injured, including Jake. But the worst was that thousands children fall into a coma. In long queues, worried parents waited in front of the hospitals. Because Jake was injured they let them in earlier than the others. After Jake was supplied he walked down the stairs in the totally overfilled hospital.

In the lobby and in the corridors they looked for the senseless children. Short time after Jake found his wife and his son a loud voice filled the air. Threw the speakers a doctor start to explain.

"Please listen... It looks like a magic-blocker-bomb explode above the islands. Everyone lost his magical-powers... and It looks like... the bomb hit the younger people more because they are weaker..."

Everyone in the hospital was angry and annoyed. Their children! Their poor, innocent children...! All in coma. Just the humans were not affected because they had no powers. So many people where confused when they saw a around 2 years old girl walking through the corridors. The girl had some scratches in her face and a bandage around her hand.

"Why is she not senseless?" a man asked confused and then angry.

A man (her father) arrived in the corridor and put her, he was a human. He looked around and saw that everyone looked on him. Someone thought: 'He has luck that his daughter is awake' others thought 'that is all his fault'!

"You!" a man shouted angrily. It was quiet now in the whole corridor. "That... that is all your fault... and of all your... co specifics!"

"Please! I have no clue!" the man said worried.

"Yes... you..." the angry man said but than a troll in a police-uniform jumped between them.

"Mister, calm down!" the troll said. "I know you are worried! But don't think that because he is a human, that everyone is bad."

"Really, I mean... what does he do here...?"

"You want to know...? You want to know what I do here!" the human said also angry now and placed his daughter on the ground. "I am here... because I risk my life to safe 15 of 'your co specifics' after they where aground in the GDR! I am here because the Stasi wanted to kill me... I am here because I helped your world more than my own... I am a member of the magical-community like you, or you or you..."

The man shouted and pointed on different people around them. "I'm living on this Islands for 11 years and nobody,... nobody ever asked me what I am or where I'm from..."

After the human finished the other man start to cry.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... It's just because..." he pointed on a bed where a maybe seven years old boy laid. He collapsed and a nurse came to give him a premedication.

Jake stood just a few meters away and listened everything. Then he looked on his wife who was totally red in the face. She was ashamed. She felt guilty. Jake hugged her and tried to calm her down during she hold the hand of her senseless son.

Meanwhile, Frederick sat with Halga and his both also senseless son's in his living room in his little apartment and gave his wife first aid. Her whole body was full of scratches and bruises.

"Frederick, did you hear something from the humans-world?" Halga asked.

"No! We still try to repair the phones but it looks like the Moldavian-Dragon is the only one who is exposed. But now the humans know that dragons have a human shape." Frederick said during he patched up the injuries of his wife. The both dragon babies laid next to them in their bed and looked so peacefully. So innocent...

It was veining now. The situation calmed down. But what nobody knew was that just a few miles away a big group of armed ships came closer and closer to the islands. Without radar and energy nobody could know it. Those ships where controlled by the Huntsclan. And although more than the half of the people aboard where sick they wanted to attack the islands as fast as possible. They had just a limited number of rockets, grenades and bombs... but under the influence of the original-Huntsclan members the 'newbies' where so twisted that they would do everything for the 'leaders'!

During the sunset, the first ships arrived... just minutes later the first rocket was fired...

In Batutinkyj, the second-biggest city on the islands, the first rocket exploded just seconds after the warning siren was activated. A huge fireball destroyed some old buildings near the harbor and a big bridge which connected the biggest island with another. Dozens of fire's break out. All over, the people ran back into the bomb-shelters...

In Guangseng, Jake sat with his family and Spud in the living room of his mother and hold his senseless son in his arms. Everyone prayed. But then the warning sirens switched on again.

"Oh no... what now?" Jake said during the whole family stood up and ran down the stairs into the basement...

When they arrived the ground floor they heard a explosion. A woman screamed. Then there was a second explosion and they saw flames on the other street side. Seconds later a burning car smashed against the wall next to the entrance. Everyone screamed.

"What was that?" Jake's mother shouted and followed the others into the basement.

"That looked like a BMW!" Spud, who entered the basement as last, said afraid.

There they sat. Around 20 people in this dark basement. During outside the first bombs started to destroy the city. All over Guangseng fires break out. Panicked people ran across the streets and back to the bomb-shelters or into the catacombs. From his apartment Frederick could see the fires. Brjhildvet was a district on one of the higher hills. From here they could see how the bright-shining rockets attacked the city.

"Oh my gosh... Please God... help us!" Frederick said, short time before a bomb exploded in the neighbor building and the shockwave hit him back threw the balcony into the apartment...

**End of Chapter 6**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Nobody knew how long it took. A few hours, a few minutes... the population in all big towns were too scared to count the minutes. Than it was over. From one moment to the other the bombardment stopped. But why?

On the big ship the leaders were also confused. The Huntsclan-member with the highest rank ran downstairs, very angry.

"What's going on?" he shouted angrily. "Why did the attack stopped?"

"We're out!" someone said. "We shot all we got from the UN on the islands. The ammunition is..."

"WHAAAATTT!" the angry huntsman shouted so loud that the people on the islands could hear him. Angrily he walked back and slammed the door shut behind him.

In the control-room where three other original-members. He told them what happened.

"The governments don't want to give us more before we bring them one of the specimens so that they can investigate them and decide which weapons they give us." one explained.

"Awww... all ammunition we had is now used. We need stronger weapons. What's with the nuclear-missiles we ordered?"

"That will need more time, because the states want to sign up the 'Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty' in 3 months. We need a way to force them to give us this missiles."

"That's unbelievable..." the other one said and walked to the window to see the burning-city of Batutinkyj, 5 nautical miles away. "Thousands of nuclear-weapons on this world. And the Americans and the Soviets have to threat each other with these powerful things."

"Ehm... the Soviets are now called Russians!" another one said. "They just need a little bit time to follow our orders. Nobody knows what we really do..."

During they talked, the humans-world news reported about the 'heroes'. Trixie Wilkins sat in her living room and watched the news. She cried. The islands... the place where all her friends where right now was bombarded.

"...that the hunts-project was a success. The dangerous-monsters are now isolated on the islands. We haven't any pictures from the events but some members who called their families told that..." the anchorman told.

Trixie couldn't change the channel. She deleted all magical-channels she could receive so that the risk to be exposed would be smaller. She wanted to help. But she couldn't. If Kyle or someone else found out who she is or what she did the Huntsclan would kill first her, than Kyle and than her family. She knew the full truth about them. The hunts punks just wanted chaos, death and money...

During she cried, Kyle arrived at home. To surprise her he sneaked to her to hold his hands about her eyes and sing their song. But in that moment he hold his hands over her eyes she start to scream, grabbed him and smashed him above her body on the coffee table in front of them, which broke. Trixie saw that it was just Kyle and was ashamed.

"Owch... What was that?" Kyle asked shocked.

"You... you... scared me!" she shouted. "Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry... I thought..."

"It's okay..." Kyle said and stand up to help his wife to carry away the debris of the table. "I'm coming back after 3 months in the Iraq and then my wife smashes me to the ground and..."

"I said that I'm sorry." she said. "Of course I'm happy to see you."

She hugged and kissed him. But in minds she was with Jake and the others.

"You have this worried look!" Kyle realized. "Did you cry?"

"Hem...What! Oh... yes... yes, I cried because... because... In my favorite soap the good person died!" she lied.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Kyle said and they sat down on the couch to talk about the last months. He also heard about the magical-creatures.

"And... What do you think about them?" Trixie asked carefully.

"Oh, well I think that is very interesting. But I am worried that they are really dangerous. The Huntsclan asked for nuclear-weapons!" Kyle told.

"What... you mean this things... we used to thread the Soviets and... they shoot on us in 'The Day After' with this..." Trixie almost became senseless during talking.

She couldn't believe it. If the Huntsclan really uses nuclear-weapons they had no chance to survive.

At the same time, Jake and his family where with two other families in their dark basement. When the bombardment was over Spud walked upstairs to look. Nobody wanted that he left but he did it. The lights didn't work. He just had a candle he found coincidentally in the basement. It was night. 2am, February 15th...

In the light of the candle, he could see that the door was blocked by the BMW. That was the only way to leave the building. He could hear the sirens of fire-trucks outside. The bombardment was over. Spud walked upstairs to the second-floor. Through the window he looked down on the destroyed car which blocked the entrance. Then he looked at the city and was shocked. The building on the other street-side was hardly damaged. All over he could see black-smoke rising up above the city. He saw red lights from the fires all over. A fire-truck stopped right down on the street and the fire-fighters start to work. But he saw no one other. All hid...

One mile away, Frederick woke up in the arms of his wife who cried. The shockwave of the explosion smashed him back into the apartment. All windows were broken and there was a big mess. But he and his sons weren't injured.

"Freddy... Freddy are you okay?" Halga asked.

"Yes!" he said and stood up to ran on the balcony. He almost fall down because the balcony ripped away. But what he saw what happened in the city shocked him more. All over fires break out. Many buildings were damaged. But for the moment it looked like they had luck. He counted 30 fires and maybe 50 damaged buildings. But he knew that this was just the beginning.

The whole night, the people spend in the underground. In the morning-hours the police patrolled across the streets. With megaphones they contacted the people. The same happened in the other big cities. In Batutinkyj, the people started to leave the city. Batutinkyj was not the capital, but it was the biggest town by area because they had more single-family houses than Guangseng. Guangseng was smaller but there lived more people... and all the people knew that there was just one chance to survive the next days: The mountains!

Several phone-lines survived. So the people in the mountains called that there were no damages in the towns in the valleys. At the same time the humans-world send new weapons to the Huntsclan-ships. But that would need time. So the population had time. To hide, to flee and to collect food.

On the main-ship near Batutinkyj, a original-Huntsclan member looked through a telescope, during a 'newbie' sat on a typewriter and wrote down a report for him. A faked of course, but the newbie didn't knew it.

"... that this creatures uses, holographs or something else to fake cities like from our world. Cities, build in very hilly areas, in a strange mix. The cities are looking like from China, Europe and the Soviet-Union. From our point of view we just can see that this creatures uses every way to deceive us. They uses holographs of humans, wearing modern clothes..." the huntsman told during he looked through the telescope and observed the innocent and scared people.

The other one finished writing and left with the paper the room to send it to the UNO. The original-member still looked through the telescope and tried to see more. But that was impossible. Smoke and dust was floating above Batutinkyj.

Thousands of miles away, in Manhattan-City, the situation calmed down since the attack. But still thousands wanted to leave Manhattan. But the Huntsclan destroyed all bridges in the magical-world. The only chance to leave Manhattan was threw the humans-world. But that was too dangerous. Many buildings were damaged and hundreds of people injured or dead...

In the humans-world nobody realized what was going on. Just less knew the truth, but nobody would listen to them and the Huntsclan would kill them before they can prove anything. Newspapers and magazines released faked pictures of magical-creatures which showed attacks or fights which never happened. In the magical-world the fear slowly start to change to anger.

In the Red House in Manhattan-City, the president sat with a group of ministers for a crisis-meeting. They made plans to evacuate and feed the population. Almost one million magical-creatures and humans... all trapped. The Huntsclan patrolled everywhere in the humans-world...

In the Palace of Guangseng the president and the other leaders of the Islands had also a crisis meeting. They had contact with the other islands so they had still control above the population. That was the most important they had to do now: prevent chaos and anarchy.

"The Nazis needed two years to destroy Stalingrad, the Americans 3 seconds to blow up Hiroshima... just God knows how long the Hunts punks will need to destroy our world!" the president said. "Hand out the flyers they print in the basement. The dragon-authority and the security-authority have to work further. We demonstrate the Huntsclan that they can't destroy us... that we will fight. We need plans what we do if they come on the islands. Contact Batutinkyj and tell them that everyone who is able to fight get a gun... those punks want war... they will get it."

"Mr. President... The humans-world thinks that the speeches of the magical-American president were faked. But we could try it again but not now." one of the deputies said.

"Okay... what's with the other islands? What did they report?" the president asked and looked out threw a window to look on the damaged centre of Guangseng.

"Batutinkyj reports above huge damages in the city-centre. In Gharinmaro are all windows broken but no confirmed reports about bombs. In Tungchong some grenades explode in the suburbs. It looks like the attacks are all just on the coasts. The midlands are safe, especially the mountains..." one of the deputies told.

"That means we need defense for the coasts if the Huntsclan tries to enter the islands. Contact all mayors and police-bosses..."

During the following day, the government handed flyers with information and behavior rules. Meanwhile, Jake and his friends found another way to leave the basement. At the other side of the basement was a stairway to the courtyard. The courtyard was as big as a big school classroom. The courtyard had a heavy and locked gate to the street. Here was a little playground, some parking spots and the garbage-containers. The courtyard was empty. The other inhabitants of their house already left the city. Susan knew that they wanted to go to their family in Hanjavtmhara in the middle of the island.

Jake opened carefully the heavy door and looked. The house on the other side of the street was hardly damaged. Two police-officers stood on a old well. Although Guangseng had one of the most modern water supply in the magical-world, they where all over the city, for emergency and as decorations. When Jake walked outside a truck passed him and a man threw the flyers into the air. Jake grabbed one and read it.

"Emergency-Behavior-Rules... Evacuation of the coastlines... Batutinkyj hardly damaged... all people have to hide instead of the people who are able to fight." Jake was shocked.

It was war. WAR! Jake's shoulder hurt terrible. In the hospital they give him an injection but it was starting to lose its effect. Jake walked back and asked himself: What now?

In Brjhildvet, Frederick and his family left the apartment and walked with their children on their backs and two bags of clothes to the catacombs. Because Frederick walked very close with the security-authority he knew about the catacombs and the plans to evacuate the populations to the mountains. When they were on the street they looked back on the Khrushchyovka they lived in for four years now. They looked on the apartment with the destroyed balcony and the broken windows and prayed for a better future.

Several hours later the second attack began...

One week after the beginning of the war in the DSR New York and the Draco's Islands, Brad Morton walked in his new Huntsclan-uniform threw the streets of Queens. Today was February the 21st. Brad totally recovered from the curse, Jake's wife and Halga laid on him. He and the others where healthy again and now just more mad on the magical-world. But Brad was here on another mission. He remembered the Jake4Freak auction and decide to anger Jake and his too self-confident little Californian wife.

It wasn't easy to find out their address but then they stood in front of their house. It was locked but someone was inside. Rhonda was in the house to place the mail on the kitchen-table and to pour the plants. Brad rang the doorbell and Rhonda reacted.

"Who is there?" she asked.

"Huntsclan! Open the door!" Brad said with a changed voice and had to laugh. That will be a shock for them. But it was a shock for him when he looked into the face of Rose when Rhonda opened the door.

"What can I do for you, the Longs aren't home!" Rhonda said but Brad couldn't answer. "I asked you something!" Rhonda said.

"ROSE!" Brad shouted happily and kissed Rhonda on her lips. Rhonda was shocked and slapped him on the face. Brad was confused. "Do you don't remember me?"

"Why did you kissed me? I'm married. And didn't you wanted to see the Longs?" Rhonda asked angrily.

"What? You don't live here? And you... aren't Rose?"

"Did you know her?" Rhonda asked. "She was my twin-sister!"

"Twin-sister!" Brad said and now understood what was going on. "Who are you?"

"First you tell me why you kissed me!"

"Because I missed you... I mean I missed Rose... I mean... you are her sister, right?" Brad explained.

"My name is Rhonda! Rose was the name of my twin-sister I never met before she..."

"I know what happened!" Brad said. "I wanted to visit a old friend but... now... I can tell you something about your twin-sister."

"Oh... really!" Rhonda said and invited Brad into her house.

Brad sat down on the couch and saw Rhonda's daughter Nancy playing on the ground. A man (Rhonda's husband Matt) followed his wife and the three people sat now in the living-room and talked. Rhonda told Brad that Jake and his wife are in Hong Kong now and will return in a couple of weeks. And she told that she was in their house to look for the mail. Than Brad told Rhonda that he was her sister's boyfriend. That wasn't the truth, but for Brad it was. And then he told several other lies: that he was in college, that he was a good friend of Jake and his wife and several other things. Than Rhonda told what Jake's wife told her a few weeks ago.

"Is that true? She was really kidnapped?" Brad asked.

"Yes! I never met her. When I was 14 my parents told me that I have a twin-sister who has been kidnapped short time after we were born. One year later my parents got a call that they found 'me' dead in front of a hospital."

"In front of a hospital?"

"Yes, someone placed her in front of the entrance but she was already dead." Rhonda said and start to cry. "Since the day I knew about her I wanted to meet her!"

Her husband hugged her and tried to calm her down. For Brad I was a strange view to see 'his Rose' in the arms of another man. But he had to keep cool. He didn't knew that there was a second Rose on this planet...

"And you are in the Huntsclan?" Matt asked.

"Oh... yes! Very interesting job! You can't believe how evil this creatures are! Keep an eye on your son!" Brad said and the Burtons where confused.

"She is a girl!" Rhonda said.

"Oh... really...Oups! Well, I have to go! Bye." Brad said and left the house a little bit ashamed.

When Brad was outside he put on a cigarette for himself and looked at the house of the Longs. They left New York... short time after the magical-world was exposed! And in middle-school Jake was a freak because he was a dragon in his imagination (which was wrong because he was really a dragon). Brad had a strange feeling. Rose had a relationship with Jake when she died... Brad sneaked threw the gardens and to the back-door of the Long's house. It was also locked.

Brad had this strange feeling... like the Jerk Long and his crazy wife hid something. He took a penknife from his pocket and start to break open the door. Brad's dad showed him one day how to open a door if he forget his key, what happened very often. After a few seconds the door was open. Brad stood in a small room next to the kitchen where the washing-machine and the dryer stood. He entered the kitchen and found a big heap of mail on the kitchen-table. Brad opened all letters.

The oldest was from February 14th. Brad looked further and found something what looked like a invitation. Brad read it: "Sal and Melanie kindly invite you to come to thier marriage. Sunday, March 5th in Monterey... Monterey, that's in California..." Brad said and walked into the living-room to the phone. In the drawer under the phone he found a little book with phone numbers. After he found the number of a man called Sal he called him.

"Yes!" Sal said on the other side of the line.

"Yes, my name is... Smith!" Brad lied. "Is it true that you invite Jake Long and his wife to your wedding?"

"Yes, she is my cousin! We grew up together!" Sal told.

"Your cousin?"

"Yes, but she told me that she can't come. I have no clue why. But she wished me good luck for..."

"Wait, wait wait... she didn't come to your wedding. Do you know where she is? It's very important!"

"In Hong Kong, I think?"

"Oh, well, you are in Monterey, right?" Brad asked.

"No, I'm at home, in San Francisco!"

Brad talked very long with Sal. Like a interrogation. Sal had no clue what's going on, but soon he became worried. Brad said goodbye and wished good luck and Sal hang off. Brad let the phone drop on the ground and opened all drawers and cupboards. He looked for anything what could prove that they have to do something with the magical-world. After more than one hour there was just a big mess in the house, but he hadn't found anything. He even put apart the TV and the phone. Nothing... there was nothing. But then he found something. In the cupboard in Jake's bedroom... a little piece of a note... it was a small, ripped part of a paper. He could read just 4 letters: s-I-s-l!

"Island?" Brad said and got a clue. He left the house immediately and let the back-door open so that everyone will think that that was a normal burglary. He decide not to tell the bosses about his idea. He will do it himself...

On the next day, during he was hired for the Islands-Unit, Rhonda saw the mess in the Long's house and called the police. In that moment the police arrived, a third attack happened on the islands.

_**End of Chapter 7**_

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

In the first weeks after the beginning of the war, thousands left the cities and villages on the coast. But thousands wanted to stay and protect the islands. So they hid in their basements took weapons from damaged police-stations and patrolled on roofs. This 'militia' worked very close with the police...

The damages in the cities where big but still manageable. All across the streets where burned cars, broken glass and waste. In the parks the people start to cut down the first trees to have something to make fire and cook.

Jake sat with his family, Spud and two other families in the basement under their house. It was almost 6pm, and all looked at the TV which stood near the wall. A few days after the first attack they got a second flyer. The local TV and radio channels will work further to serve the population with information. They had enough 'normal' energy for the TV. And today will the first news-program broadcast since the attack. Jake looked at his wife who held their sleeping son in her arms. And she looked at Jake's injured arm which still hurt very bad.

Then everyone was quiet because at exactly 6pm a picture appeared in the screen and a short melody filled the air. Just a second later a man appeared and start to talk.

"Ladies and Gentleman... today is February the 23rd, Day 8, the government declared a strictly curfew for the whole islands. Just members of the police and the militia are allowed to stay outside... Our reporters reported that the water-supply of Batutinkyj collapsed. All people who stay in Batutinkyj will get water from the police. We plead on all inhabitants to save water..." the anchorman told.

When Jake and his family heard that today was February the 23rd they looked all at Jonny. Today was his birthday.

"Happy third birthday, my son!" Jake said and hold the hand of his sleeping son... What for a great birthday! everyone thought.

On the ships the Huntsclan-members all sat in big conference-rooms in front of big screens. On the screens appeared images from satellite-pictures of the islands. All very unclear and dirty. Some 'magic-leftovers' prevent that they got more pictures from the islands, especially from the midlands.

"On this pictures... we can see that this creatures all live at the coasts. The midlands of the islands are very hilly and full of woods. We are pretty sure that this creatures will use this woods to hide. Now because they are defenseless without their powers it will be easy to catch and slay them." a original member told and pointed at the islands. "And we can say that the city we attacked the last days is not their most important city."

The picture on the screen changed and some clear pictures from the islands. We know now that they tell this place Ba... Batu... Batutink... howsoever..." the huntsmen said but couldn't say the name right.

"What's with the scientists? They contact us every day and ask for one of this things?" a newbie asked and got up.

"Tell them that it will need a little bit more time!" the huntsman lied. He knew what will happen when they gave a scientist one of them.

"When we will go on the islands?" another one asked.

"That we already decided! In two days we will send a boat with 20 members to that island near this place they call... Batututaink... or however..."

At the same time... Rhonda sat with a police detective and her husband in her living-room. In America it was early morning now. Rhonda told the police officer everything she knew. And then she told the detective about Brad.

"Who is this Brad?" the detective asked.

"I think his last name was... Norton or Morton?" Rhonda told. "He said that he is a friend of the owner."

"Okay Mrs. Burton... please tell me the whole story from the beginning."

"Well... I was in the house to pour the plants and to place the mail on the kitchen-table. And then this Brad Morton arrived there... he kissed me and told me that I was Rose. But Rose was my twin-sister! She has been kidnapped as a baby I never met her... and she has been killed..." Rhonda told.

She told the whole story. About Rose, her kidnapping, Brad, everything till that moment she saw that someone burglarized into the house.

"That was really strange! The TV and the phone where took apart... and the burglar opened the mail. He didn't stole anything... and the worst is that I don't have the phone number of Jake and his family. I even can't tell them what happened..." Rhonda said ashamed.

"We will look for it." the detective said and said goodbye. He left the Burton's house and walked to his car. Before he entered it he looked at the Long's house which was now locked and sealed. When he sat down on the driver's seat he took the car-phone and called someone. "Yes, this is detective Taylor speaking. Search all databases for a guy called Brad Morton and I think I found a trace for a kidnapping case from 1968..."

Two days later...

A boat with 18 newbie's and 2 originals was on the way to the island. The weather was foggy and it was too cold for this part of the world. The boat was on the way to the little coast-village of Febnjitav near Batutinkyj. The village was abandoned. All windows were broken. A house was destroyed and there was a big hole in the coast-highway which was build around the whole island. The boat arrived on a beach near the village and the members jumped out.

All stood now there. All armed and ready to fight. They had machine guns and pistols and a plan.

"Listen, this is a dangerous mission. We start in this village. If you see something from our world, like a car or 'clothes' don't think that they are true. Just remember that they use every way to fake us..." the big-boss of the group said.

The team split into two independent teams and so ten people walked to the village and ten to the highway. The highway-team walked on the big street and held their guns. It was quiet. They couldn't hear anything. During they walked they passed a road sign. On the sigh was standing 'Guangseng 203km'.

"They give strange names to their places... they want that we think that we are in China hahaha..." a newbie said before a shot hit him and killed him immediately. The others were shocked and franticly looked around.

In the woods not far away a human from Croatia and a ogre from Germany stood. The human was angrier with the Huntsclan than the most magical. With a sniper rifle he shot a second time and hit the original huntsman directly into his head...

The others in the group got afraid and start to ran away. Than the ogre threw a grenade on the highway. The grenade exploded near them and injured all. Before anyone could react... someone threw a fishing net on them...

In the village the other group heard what happened but thought that they shot on these creatures. One of the group kicked against a door and opened it to enter one of the little houses. He was surprised... it was a normal house with furniture, pictures on the walls and electronic devices. The huntsman searched all rooms opened all shelves and was ready to shoot. Then he entered a bedroom. In a shelf he found gold jewelry. The others also found gold and other wealthy things in the houses and walked back to the boss.

On this islands where many gold and gemstones, so they are really cheap here and not as expensive as in the humans-world. When they all stood together again someone threw a big heavy wine-bottle on the ground. Immediately a stinky white cloud came out of the bottle and all hunters in this area fall asleep. A minute later a witch and a dragon in police-uniform arrived on the scene.

"They could steal our powers but not our knowledge about potions and other useful things..." the witch said and spit on the original-Huntsclan member.

With a axe the policeman destroyed the walkie-talkie and bind up all others. A newbie sat, also bound with a rope, in the boat. With a black pen the witch wrote the word 'Idiot' on his forehead. When he woke up the policeman hang a big piece of paper with a message on it around his neck. On the sign was standing: We will never give up! Our world did never anything bad to the humans. If you are smart you leave the organization. They are more dangerous than all terror-organizations of the world together. If you not leave: Go to hell!

After the newbie realized that there where harmless and that they even could talk and that it was the truth that they where peaceful they send him with the boat back to the ship.

"And tell your bosses... that the truth about them will be exposed soon." a ogre shouted when he start to float away from the coast.

On the ship someone saw threw a pair of binoculars the boat float near the ship. When he saw that someone was inside they safe the young man and where shocked about that what he told them. When all read the message a original one arrived and locked the returner into a cell. When he returned he told the others a big fat lie: "This creatures did something terrible with him. We send him home... he will need to go to the psychiatry... he became totally crazy."

Several days later the situation on the islands became more and more difficult. The population stole fruits and vegetables from trees, across and shops. In big attacks huge fires broke out and destroyed many homes. The daily news tried to do their best to calm down the population. Hot weather, the attacks and the fear and the angry of the population made the situation worse. But although all the people tried to live a normal life.

In the midlands and in the underground catacombs the people send their 'awake' children to provisional schools during they looked for the sleeping. Humans walked with guns threw the coast areas to protect their 'home'. Many humans who lived in the magical-world weren't happy in their own world. They were threatened, pursued, outcaste and often victims of crimes. They lived in the magical-world as refugees. Other humans had a magical-partner. Wife or husband who where magical. They where their family. And all humans on the islands knew one thing: That the Huntsclan was evil! And they would be able to do everything to protect their 'family', friends and mates...

In Guangseng, Frederick was sitting on his workplace in the dragon-authority. Because they had a emergency generator they could work further, but it was difficult. The big map which showed the situations in the other countries was still almost totally green. Just Germany, the DSR New York, South Africa and now Uruguay where red.

They had March now. And they just got bad news from the other countries. Terrorism attacks happened all over the world. The worst in the city of Montevideo in Uruguay just one day ago. The Huntsclan triggered a huge gas-explosion in a rich part of the city and blamed the magical. The news reported about hundreds of dead or injured people. Frederick looked at a photo of his wife and his children and said: "Don't worry! Nobody will do anything bad to you as long as I'm alive..."

During he looked on the photo a loud alert filled the air. On the second map, with the dragon-identities France, the Netherlands and Ireland became black... and all three dragons didn't knew it because all were trapped here on the islands. There was no way to escape.

In the morning hours of March the 10th... the Russian, the German, the American and the Chinese Presidents met. It was a secret meeting... nobody instead of a few chosen knew about it. Even the wifes of the presidents had no clue. All five where in a big secret meeting-room, somewhere in the Ural Mountains in Russia. In this little and brand new building the presidents hold this secret meeting because a very important reason: The Huntsclan! Soldiers of the UN protected the scene.

"Gentleman..." the American President said. "...two months ago it was proved that these 'mythical-creatures' exist. Than this organization appeared. The CIA didn't found anything about them!"

"Yes, our intelligence also didn't found out anything!" the Russian president said. "But we gave them our support, so..."

"I think we shouldn't give them more till the moment they told us what they really want or where they from!" the German said. "Although it happened in our country, the most Germans are now more afraid of them instead of these creatures."

"That organization should be destroyed and the leaders should be thrown in prison!" the Chinese president said. "Because that our country and of course more than 99% of our population is against them. We prohibited our people to join them! Dragons are a big part of the story of..."

"we all know that!" the American said. "Because that we accepted your decision. We are here to decide what we will do with their request for nuclear-missiles."

"We should wait with it!" the Russian said. "Our states are planning to reduce all nuclear-weapons and the states are going to subscribe the nuclear-non-proliferation-treaty."

"We also can't risk a contamination of the Pacific-Ocean!" the German said.

During the meeting a woman entered the room and handed a piece of paper to the American President. She left the room and the American told the others the information.

"Hmm... it looks like there is a connection between the Huntsclan and a kidnapping case from 1968... The CIA is investigating it..."

What nobody of them knew was that someone listened to them. Outside the meeting room one of the UN soldiers heard everything threw a earplug. The soldier was shocked. That was a secret... He walked away and entered his room he shared with two others. Under his bed he took out a little black box and opened it. He took out a phone and called his master on the main-ship near the islands.

"Master we have a problem..." he could just say before someone smashed the door open and two other soldiers arrested him.

"Hello... Hello..." the Huntsclan leader shouted into the phone before he hang off. On the big armed ship he walked up and down.

"Something wrong?" another original member asked when he entered the scene.

"They arrested one of our spies!" he said angrily and put on a cigarette for himself. "We need information about the humans-world political situation."

"And what's with the missiles?"

"Nothing! It looks like we have to fight ourselves. Let's make a new team... but this time... we will enter the islands far away from any buildings and woods...

Meanwhile in Guangseng...

Jake had still problems with his right arm. Every movement was painful. But he could just think about Spud who was outside. Spud was standing on the roof of their house and patrolled. He wore bulletproof-vest and was armed with a old Russian machine gun. Smoke increased from burning buildings in the centre. And it was creepy quiet. Just police-cars and fire-trucks drove through the streets. More than one hundred thousand people already left Guangseng. Far away... near a bus which will drive to Hanjavtmhara, Frederick stood with his wife, her parents and his sons. They had tickets for the drive. But Frederick had to stay in Guanseng. He entreated his wife to leave Guangseng with their sons and her parents. She protested.

"No... you come with us!" she protested.

"Halga... I can't! We have to fight. But in the midlands you are safe, you all..." Frederick said. "I will follow as fast as possible."

"No!" she shouted again.

Frederick hold her hands and looked into her eyes. "Halagaja! I know you are afraid. I'm also afraid... very much! Please help me... leave the coast area... give me the comfort of knowing that you and all others I love are safe..."

She started to cry and hugged him. Halga's parents looked at the scene and where proud on their son-in-law. Halga's father walked to Frederick and hugged him too.

"Our daughter can be happy that she found you..." he said.

"Thank, you Mr. Hojnsdotto!" Frederick said.

"call me dad!" he answered and they said good bye.

The bus drove with 50 people over the small roads in the mountains. Here they were really safe. Short time before the arrival the fuel was over. And the refugees walked on foot to the towns and cities...

Frederick stood there for more than one hour and looked at the road, his family used to leave the city. When the night began he walked back to the catacombs... to get his militia-stuff...

In the same time, Jake sat with the two other father's on a table in the basement. The other family's where a werewolf-family which came originally from Germany and lived here on the islands for more than 60 years now. The other family was a leprechaun family who just flee from Germany two weeks before the war began. They talked about their current situation. All others slept. On four beds, or on the ground and in two hammocks. In the last days the carried down all important things, like the TV and one radio, the beds the matrices and some important documents like birth-certificates and other...

Jake was glad to see his wife sleeping. Maybe for the first time since two weeks she slept. They were all hungry. But they saved food and water. During they talked Jake had the desire to ask them where they came from. Both weren't annoyed about the questions they were glad that there is someone who is interested in.

"Well, my grandfather was living in Potsdam in East-Germany in the 20s. We are Jews. When in 1933 Hitler became chancellor they evacuated the whole magical-world of Germany because they knew that something terrible would happen. My grandfather was a human, but his fiancée was a werewolf. She transformed him and then he could leave with her the country. After world-war two they couldn't go back because Potsdam was in the soviet-part. Well,... the GDR was magical-abandoned, that was the best. The Stasi was too dangerous. So my family stay here on the islands." the werewolf told.

"And we... we lived in a nice little town called Horb in the Black Forest. We had a little house directly next to the Neckar river. It was so beautiful there. But then this message came that our world is exposed and all over the people looked around to find us. Especially in Germany the people are now very afraid. In their country a dragon fall from the sky... there everything began." the leprechaun told and showed Jake a photo of his old home-town. It was taken in the humans-world from a hill and showed a old town with medieval buildings around a big old church on the top of a hill.

"A nice town!" Jake said. "I wish you good luck that you can return fast."

"Yes... I hope it!" he said.

Jake looked around and saw that his wife was awake. Jake walked to her and lay down next to her.

"You don't sleep! Why?" Jake asked.

"I can't!" she answered short and looked on their son who laid now between them.

"But you have to! Please calm down! Do it for me!" Jake said and kissed her.

His shoulder still hurt very hard. But it was more terrible for him that he couldn't do anything now for his family. He would join the militia if he could. But because he was already injured he was not able to fight. He was ashamed. But his wife was happy that he had to stay in the basement, here where he is safe. She had no clue what she would do without him.

Someone switched off the light, so that it was now totally dark here. Before it Jake saw on the clock that it was now after midnight! That meant that today was now March the 11th. With a marker Jake painted a line on the wall where he counted the days. Today was Day 25! How much will follow?

_**End of Chapter 8**_

**Please review!**

The next Chapters will play a few weeks in the future. The war on the islands is not the only what happend in the Visitors-World in 1995! I promise that it will become interresting.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Smoke increased all over the islands. After new bombs exploded in the woods terrible wood-fires broke out. The midlands where now also affected. All over, fire-brigades tried to get the control over the fires. The population tried to save the fruits and other food from the fires.

Spud stood with his gun on the roof and saw the smoke from the fires. He also saw that someone cut down many trees on the tops of the hills so that the fires can't arrive the city. He walked up and down and looked around. Maybe every window in Guangseng was broken now. Many people nailed the windows. Spud looked on his watch. It was 6:15pm now. March the 20th. Spud had the feeling that they had war since years, although they had war since just one month. During he got lost in his imagination a huge explosion happened in Hebatov.

Spud was scared when he saw the explosion and the following fires in the harbor district. And he couldn't do anything, because the missiles just appeared.

In the basement all could hear the explosion. Even the anchorman on the TV stopped talking for a few seconds before he talked further.

"...That around 80 Huntsclan members have been captured when they tried to enter the islands. All are in arrest now and will be interrogate with truth-potion..." the anchorman told.

That was a good message. That mean that the protection of the islands worked.

Meanwhile, the situation on Manhattan also calmed down. Bomb attacks and gun battles damaged or destroyed big parts of the magical-cities. That happened across the whole East-Coast, and the people in the humans-world didn't realized it.

The crime-rate in the humans-world increased rapidly. Many people have been arrested just because they talked one time with a magical-creature without knowing it. Because the Huntsclan concentrated its work mainly on the East-Coast the Middle East and the West-Coast where not harmed. In the Republic of California and the Federal Republic of Tennessee sometimes a bomb exploded, but nothing serious happened.

In the Red House in Manhattan-City, the president of New York sat in a telephone conference with his counterparts from California and Tennessee. Both opened their borders for refugees. But Manhattan was still cut off from the rest of the world.

"The situation is extremely difficult, we can't use any planes or trains because the humans would see something." the New York president said.

"Yes, in our country we have an alert. Several hours ago I got a call... A dragon is exposed in the humans-world and now the army, the hunts punks and the police are hunting this boy now, who had no clue that he is a dragon... his adoptive-family is now arrested by the Huntsclan. We have no clue what they will do with this family..." the president of Tennessee told.

"We understand your situation!" the Californian president said but before he could talk further his counterparts could hear terrible noise in the background.

The Californian president could hear that someone tried to break open his door. He looked out of the window and could see thousands of angry and annoyed people in the streets of Magical-Monterey. Just seconds later the doors smashed open and angry demonstrators entered the office.

"Your time as president is over..." they shouted.

His counterparts in the other countries could hear everything and where shocked. They could hear a putsch, live!

For Magical-America this war was the worst disaster since the nuclear-accident in Harrisburg in 1979. During in the humans-world nothing serious happened a huge radioactive cloud contaminated big parts of the local magical-communities. 60 thousand magical-creatures had to leave their homes in Harrisburg, Middletown and other towns. For the magical-world this disaster was more terrible than the meltdown in Chernobyl seven years later. New York was under Soviet management for 4 years in that time. Short time after the independence the help for the victims of this disaster stopped.

All over the world the Huntsclan started to report about so called 'traitors'. Humans who supported magical-creatures. The Huntsclan called this humans: crazy, hypnotized or slaves who accepted their situation. But many humans thought it very interesting that humans are living along with 'things'.

On March 26th whole Europe celebrated. Today the Schengen Agreement goes into effect, which allowed all people across the European Union to travel across all member states without passport control. The Huntsclan was not very happy about that because many magical-creatures would now use this situation to flee. And exactly that happened in Germany, The Netherlands and Austria.

Vampires and werewolves left the area of the Benelux after the Netherlands officially declared the 'blood-crisis'. In Uruguay the police meanwhile found out that the Huntsclan triggered the huge gas explosion... which killed 70 people.

In Guangseng, Jake and the others listened to the newest reports on the radio. The voice on the radio also said that the curfew is over now for a couple of hours. The mothers of the other families and Susan took some dirty clothes to wash them. The stench in the basement was terrible. Jake saw his wife sitting with their son in her arms. She hold him since two days. She had to be tired.

"I go outside to get food. You should also go out. You need fresh air. You will feel better." Jake said but his wife shook her head.

"No, I have to stay here. Jonny need's me!" she said tired.

"Go!" Haley said and took Jonny into her arms. "You need a break. I will watch over him! Go!"

Jake's wife stood up and left the basement with Jake. But she was not happy about it. In that moment they left the basement, the others realized that there was no water coming out of the faucets. The water-supply collapsed.

Jake held his wife on her arm and walked with her threw the hardly damaged city. Both were shocked about the situation. All over stood people in long queues to get food in cans. Some factories in the midlands now put food in cans and conserved them. Although the huge wood fires, destroyed big areas of the useful land they still had enough food for months. All people could still see smoke increasing from the woods. Jake got two bags of cans for all people in his basement after he proved with truth-potion that he need food for 20 people.

They later walked through the now empty park between the districts of Brjhildvet and Debilreer in the north of Guangseng. All trees disappeared. And also many trees which stood in the streets. Guangseng was a very green town, but now all looked grey. When the new districts where build the population planted trees in the streets. A architect saw that during a trip to the human's Soviet-Union in the Moldavian capital Chisinau and decided... 'We will build Guangseng as green as this city'. But now nothing remembered the good times. Both passed churches, synagogues and mosques full of people who lived there now. Both entered a church where all windows were broken. Around 50 people lived here now. All windows where covered with plastic sheets. Both walked further and arrived an place both remembered very well.

"Jake, this is the crossroad Jonny was born!" she said.

Jake recognized the crossroad and remembered...

The hospital was not far away. At that time it was a brand new district. But the street was not ready, so a terrible traffic-jam was here. Jake sat in a cab with his pregnant wife who screamed loud. It was February 23rd, 1992!

"Ahhh... please drive!" she screamed. "It's coming!"

"Calm down the hospital is right there... oh my gosh... It's really coming now! STOP!" Jake screamed and the driver stopped on the middle of a crossroad.

Jake opened the door of the cab and jumped out he decide to fly her to the hospital, but in that moment she stood up she screamed again very loud. All people and the other car drivers realized what's going on now. She said down into the cab again and screamed further.

"Is there a doctor here?" Jake shouted and a woman lift her hand.

"I'm a nurse!" she said and ran to the cab which blocked the crossroad.

The people looked that there was happen something in the cab. Jake's wife screamed extremely loud. Jake hold her hand but she just screamed.

"JAKE... I HATE YOU... THAT PAIN..." she shouted.

But just 30 seconds later it was over and the people heard a baby scream. During the people applaud a police-officer brought a jacket so that they could wrap the baby into it. In that moment Jake and his wife saw their son they forgot all. They kissed each other and than his wife got her son. In that moment the little Jonathan stopped screaming...

Today...

There was all over waste on the streets laying here. In many walls were holes from gun-shots and a big hole in the street from a grenade.

The Long's walked further. A half hour later they arrived a big-building complex which was saved with a high wall. In the wall around this area where also many shot-holes and they saw hundreds of people waiting in a queue in front of a well. All protected by the police. Jake's wife knew this place very well. Here she worked for a short time as an actress...

Years ago, in 1984 she walked with Jake threw the streets of Magical-Monterey. They visited the studio of the Californian Magical Television (the CMT). At that day there was a casting. They looked for an singer who will represent California in the Magivision Song festival here in Monterey. It was the biggest song-contest in the magical-world and because California won the last contest they would host the this year's contest. Both sat in the empty audience-hall and listened the casting. At the end the composer and the managers of the CMT weren't very satisfied.

"_That's enough for today!_" the composer of the song said in Spanish and left.

Jake and her where alone now. Both walked down and looked on the song lyrics which sat next to a microphone. The song was in English and Spanish because in Magical-Californian the main-language was Spanish and all countries had to sing in their own language. As a joke she started to sing the song, just Jake listened to her. What both didn't knew was that the jury was listening. Although she sang the Spanish-parts with a strong accent the jury was enthusiastically.

"YOU!" the composer yelled and scared both.

"Sorry... I just..." she said and was ashamed.

"No, no... stay, that was really good! We want you!" the manager said. "You are..., right?"

She just agreed.

"You are from California right?" he asked and she agreed again.

"I think we found our artist!" the composer said.

A few months later the contest began. After it was published that a human will appear for the first time in this contest they had more viewers than ever before. It was just the fifth contest after the magical Soviet-Union found it as an protest against the cold-war in the humans-world. During she stood on the stage she closed her eyes and ignored everything around her. Although nobody booed she was afraid. She switched of her mind and sung. At the end she just could hear loud applause and cheering.

At the end she won with just 3 points ledge before the second placed Draco's Islands and the third placed Soviet-Union. At the end the artist from the Draco's Islands congratulated her personally and invite her to visit him on the islands. It was the second entry of the Island's because the council prohibited the most TV-channels. Then she visited the Islands with Jake and the others a few months later and they saw than for the first time the brand new movie studios. After the revolution and the end of the Council-regime the movie and entertainment industry boomed.

In this studio, she played in two movies. Both very successful. For one movie she won a price on the new found Guangseng-Movie-Festival. She, Jake and the others had also several guest-appearances in magical-movies and series worldwide.

This year's festival was cancelled. The gates to the studios were open. Both walked through the area which looked creepy now. They arrived the scenery which was used for a disaster movie a few years ago. In that movie a high tsunami destroyed Guangseng. They looked on the model and remembered the scene when they saw it in the cinema.

Both woke up from there imaginary when they heard someone shouting: "No touching!"

Both screamed short and turned to see a around 30-years old man with a rifle. They raised their hands but the man put down his rifle immediately.

"Hey, It's you!" the man said.

"Magnus?" Jake's wife asked. "Magnus Jenstogdtihr?"

After she recognized him they hugged. Magnus was a old friend. A dragon who was a very popular actor on the islands. They made a movie together. They entered the empty studio-building and met another old friend.

"Muham!" Jake's wife jelled happily and hugged a man her age who stood in the studio cooked water in the employees kitchen.

Muhammed Fezlatogiç was a Bosnian human, the Long's met in 1985 during he made a movie in New York. A former Human-Supporter. After the beginning of the war in Bosnia he fled with his family to the magical-world which was not harmed by the war in the humans-world. He told that he came here 2 months before the war began because All four stood now in the empty building and talked above old times. But also about their current situation.

"The water supply collapsed!" Muham told. "And we are here because we hoped to find some drinks. Burglars robbed all out. The most props the studios had were now gone. The people urgent needed it."

"And I try to repair this phone!" Magnus told and pointed on a phone which was on a table.

Magnus start to work on it again. During Jake talked with Muham.

"You're English is much better than ten years ago!" Jake said.

"Yes! When the war in my country began I start to learn your language!" the Bosnian told and showed Jake a photo of his family. "I hope to see them again. I called them two days after the war here began. Bosnia is safe for the moment because the Huntsclan can't act because the war in the humans-world there.

Meanwhile, Jake's wife helped Magnus with the phone.

"After the magical-power was switched off more and more phones went dead.. We hope that... owch..." Magnus screamed after he got a little electric-shock from the phone. Immediately after that they could hear a weak sound from it.

"It's working! IT'S WORKING!" they shouted happily.

Jake and Muham also ran to the table now and all stood around the phone. They had now a chance to call into the humans-world. Magnus handed the phone to Jake's wife.

"Ladies first!" he said and she took the phone.

She waited so long for that moment. She already rehearsed what she would say. She tipped a number from the humans-world into the receiver and it worked...

In Monterey, California the phone in the house she grown up start to rang. Her aunt Mary was alone at home when she called. She picked up the call.

"Aunt Mary!" she said.

"Oh... Hello sweetie!" aunt Mary said happily. "Finally you called. How are you?"

"Oh... How I am? I'm... fine!" she lied to her aunt. "How is Sal? Sorry that I missed the marriage but..."

"Oh you don't know it?"

"What?"

"The marriage didn't happened! His fiancée left him. The poor boy, the woman broke his hearth!"

"Oh! And what is with Sal?" she asked.

"Pah... How he is? He is sad of course! She just said that she can't marry him and that he have to accept it. Then she disappeared." her aunt told her. "You have also this sad sound in your voice! Are you okay!"

"What... Yes, yes... I'm okay. I just wanted to hear your voice!" she said and start to cry.

"It's good that you call. Your neighbor called us... Rhonda was her name! She said that a guy burglarized into your house!" her aunt told and scared her with that.

"What? What kind of guy?" she asked scared.

"I don't know! She said that his name was Brad... Torton, Norton, Horton..."

"MORTON!" she shouted angrily.

"Yes... but he didn't stole anything. She also said that this guy was in the Huntsclan!"

That scared her much more. But they hid everything. There was no chance to find something.

"Is there something more you want to tell me?" she asked her aunt.

"Well just that we are happy when you all come back! Visit us when you are ready! And now tell me... How is Hong Kong?"

She was relieved. Their secret was still a secret. She talked more than one hour with the woman who replaced her dead mother and said goodbye. She cried the whole time. But now she was more worried about that what Brad maybe found out. After she finished her call, she handed the phone to Muham who immediately called his family in Bosnia. Jake and his wife left the studio and walked back. The curfew would start in 2 hours again and they had to go home before. When they walked across the streets they could see that all people started to run home... a ship of the Huntsclan appeared in the bay!

On the ship...

"This has to be their capital!" one of the original-members said to the others.

"There have to be their important authorities!" another original said. "Let's use the new gas!"

During the newbies, prepared some gas-grenades on the ship a man stood with a telescope on a roof in Hebatov. Threw the telescope he could see the grenades and knew that that had to be poisonous gas. The man took his phone and called the radio-stations. Just a few minutes later all radios on the islands switched on. The population was info warned for a following attack with chemical-weapons.

Jake and his wife ran through the city. During they ran, the pain in Jake's right shoulder became worse. All over they could see the police. The officers handed gas-masks to the people or covered wells and food-counters to protect them from the poison or whatever. After both got a gas-mask they ran further. Both could hear explosions when they arrived their basement...

On the ship, Brad Morton looked through a telescope on the islands.

"Where are you Long?" he said annoyed. "You can't hide!"

Brad looked saw how poisonous clouds increased all over the city. The black smoke from the wood-fires became less because the local fire-brigades could extinguish the most. Brad could see advertising-signs without posters (all removed) but with short messages. Brad could read the words 'Go to hell hunts punks' on a billboard near a wide boulevard near the palace. Brad looked further to see something what satisfied him. He saw a young man, for him that was Jake, the man wore a jacket like Jake wore in high-school, he had the same haircut and maybe the same size. It's wasn't Jake but for Brad it was.

"Hehe... Long... I swear you: I will get you, your too self confident whore and your little breed..." Brad said and walked back to his cabin to work further on his 'own' plans.

_**End of Chapter 9**_

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

The people followed the instructions from the radio. They closed all widows and covered the broken ones with sheets. Whoever was outside had to wear a gas-mask. The poisonous clouds covered the coast towns and cities. But just a half hour later it was over. The heavy wind blew the clouds away and above the ocean they disappeared. The Huntsclan-leaders were not very happy about that. Now they were out of gas.

"That was Sarin!" one of the leaders said angrily. "It was so difficult to get it... the same gas they used one week ago for that terrorism attack in the subway of Tokyo! It is to sad that we can't blame this creatures for that but now we had it and now we have to wait again before we can attack them again with 'big bangs'."

"Yes... that's evil! But the gas had enough time to be in the streets. There must have been many victims." another one said during they looked at the damaged city of Guangseng.

All over the city the people hid again. Hundreds were injured, dozens were dead. They laid all over the streets and just a few people walked outside and tried to help them. One of the injured people was the mother of the werewolf-family from the Long's basement. Jake's mother helped the father to give first aid to her. Jake and his wife sat with their son in their own corner and watched it. The four children of the werewolf's cried, all were afraid. But nobody could leave the basement because all were afraid that the air was still poisoned.

Spud meanwhile stood with a gas-mask on the roof and looked around. The Huntsclan ship was maybe 3 miles away from the coast and it shipped away. He sat down on his camping-chair he had on the roof and took out a piece of paper to write down further in his war-diary. When he looked down he saw the father of the werewolf-family carrying his dead wife, wrapped into a carpet, to an garbage-container. It looked so cruel to see this. But that was the only way the people could use to bring away their dead family-members.

Several days later...

It rained very often. Because all over were holes in walls and roofs water dropped into the houses. But now the last wood-fires where extinguished. And the poisonous leftovers where cleaned away. Every time when a bomb exploded Jake lift his head and walked upstairs to walk on the balcony to look on the city, to see where the bomb or the grenade explode. The ship in the bay looked creepy. Jake wished that the truth about them in the humans-world will be exposed soon. He walked down to the first floor where he met the three sons and the daughter of the werewolves. All sat in the living-room of their own apartment and looked at a picture of their mother with a candle in front of it.

Jake walked down and met his sister who prepared to leave the house. To get water from the well. She looked worried. She had to think about Grigorj who lives in Hebatov and that district had the most damages till now. But she also had to think about her students and all other young children. 60% of the inhabitants where younger than 12 years. They will have to live all with this memory for the rest of their live. But there was still one good thing. More than the half of them was in this coma so they didn't realized the terrible things which happened. The children of the werewolves where all older so they didn't sleep. But all others...

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked.

"About... so many things! What do you think? When this will end? When we will be able to go home?" she asked.

"I have no clue!" Jake said and took also a bucket. "I'll come with you..."

Both left the house to walk to the well on the other street side. A long queue waited in front of the well. All protected by the police. as they waited in the queue they saw Grigorj walking to their house. His clothes where damaged and he had a bandage around his head. He was injured. Haley let Jake alone and ran to her boyfriend. Jake saw her talking to him and then she hugged him it looked like he had bad news. Haley walked back to Jake.

"Jake... could you do this alone? I have to help Grigorj, his parents died during the last big attack!" she told.

Jake was shocked. He couldn't believe it. He knew Grigorj's parents. His father was the dragon of Central-Russia from 1975 to 1988. He met him during the dragon-congress in Moscow in 1984. Jake saw Haley walking with her boyfriend into their house. Then he looked up to see Spud standing on the roof. He winked and Jake winked back. How many people have to die now?

The days passed and more and more people lost their homes, family-members or lives. The heavy rainfalls cleaned the grounds from the poison so that in the midlands the people start to plant new plants for fruits and vegetables. The people knew that the Huntsclan tried to destroy their food-supplies to let them starve. The Huntsclan had so many weird ideas to destroy their world and prevent that they get in contact with the humans-world. Because that no reporter was allowed to be on one of the ships. In the humans-world the news about the magical-world became less. Nobody talked anymore about it.

Rhonda Burton sat with the police-detective in her living-room and they talked about the last things the police found out.

"Mrs. Burton... till now it looks like your twin-sister has been kidnapped by the Huntsclan!" the detective told and shocked her.

"Really... I have the feeling that I knew it!" she said. "Do you have any evidence?"

"Well we have the statements of several nurses who worked that night in the hospital. We have the statement of a pedestrian who saw two people leaving the hospital with a baby threw the back entrance." the detective told. "And both wore the same uniforms, the original Huntsclan-members wear."

Rhonda hit with her fist on the table. She was really angry now. Her sister... her only sister was in this organization. And she was killed by this organization. She knew it. In 1983, when she and her parents were informed about her dead, the police told that she was killed by a gun shot. If this creatures are really 'primitive' they wouldn't use guns. She walked to the phone and start to call someone.

"Thank you Detective Taylor! Would you excuse me? I have to make some calls." Rhonda said and pulled out the note-book she found in the Long's house. First she called the family of Jake's wife. To warn them from Brad. She told her aunt who Brad is and how he looked. Then she called a old friend who worked for the press. "Hello my friend... I know you are very busy... but you said if I need help you would help me!"

Two days later it was in all newspapers. Confirmed by the police. Everyone knew now... The Huntsclan kidnapped babies.

On the ship in the bay of Guangseng Brad Morton sat above a satellite-picture of Guangseng. A photo of Rose hang on the wall. Brad studied the map and marked some places. Then he took away the maps and take some of his own 'projects'. In a book he learned how to build bombs. He already finished four bombs which sat in a backpack under his bed. He read the book like no one before. His father would say: 'I wish you learned in school so fast!' But for Brad his father already died after he banned him from home.

After Brad finished his fifth bomb and hide it with the others he stand up to go to the toilet. When he washed his hands he looked up to see himself in the mirror. In his imagination he saw the big black eye Jake's wife made in 1985 after he called them freaks. For Brad this was the biggest humiliation in his life, to be knocked off by a little weak girl in front of the whole school. Although it was Brad's own fault.

When Brad walked back to his cabin he saw a boat with thirty people driving to the island. Brad looked how the boat disappeared in the fog near the coast. 'They are brave' Brad thought. From the around 100 people who wanted to enter the islands just two returned in the last two months. When Brad walked further he heard that someone tried to switch on a TV. But it didn't worked. Since weeks the most hadn't any contact with their families or other people in the humans-world. All was very weird.

In the humans-world the first people start to demonstrate against the Huntsclan. All protected by the police. Finally the people slowly start to realize what's going on. But the Huntsclan still tried to keep the control about the fear of the people. In Russia the Huntsclan advertise with the photo of the young human-girl who left with her vampire boyfriend. The photo of her stirred the people in East-Europe. She was ashamed that the Huntsclan uses her to blind the people. So she decide to get in contact with her own world...

The Russian television aired a video which was in the mail. In the video she told the people the truth about the Huntsclan. And about that what the Huntsclan did in America and on the islands. But the Huntsclan burglarized into the studio and interrupt the video. All over the Russian capital the people could see smoke increasing from the burning studio-building. And of course the Huntsclan blame the magical-world.

"This creatures are so... evil to use the fear of the family of this girl." a Huntsclan-leader told in a interview in a American talk-show several days later. "The people in Russia are all afraid of the fate of Darja Ivanova Shparka!" the man told and presented a photo of her to the studio audience. All became sad...

On the islands nobody knew what was going on. The only good messages where that all Huntsclan members were caught when they tried to enter the islands. All over the people start to get the control above the chaos back. Today was April the 25th, day 69! Jake's shoulder was healthy again so he felt better now. He slowly got the feeling back that he can do anything for his family. The others felt weaker. The werewolves where still sad because the dead of their mother. The leprechauns sat in their own corner and spend the whole day with playing cards and talked to nobody. Jake hold his son in his arms and tried to feed him.

All of them lost a few pounds. Jake's wife, who was every time a very skinny person, looked now like a anorexic woman. Jake helped her to stand up and left with her the basement. It rained very hard. She let the rain fall on her. It was like a shower, a clean refreshing shower. Together they walked through the courtyard. All houses where abandoned now because all hide or already fled.

"Jake... I'm afraid!" she said.

"I know, I'm also afraid!" Jake said before he saw Frederick walking across the street. "FREDERICK!" he shouted and Frederick winked and walked to them.

"Frederick, how are you? We haven't seen each other for weeks!" Jake said.

"It's okay... for the moment!" Frederick answered. "My family is in Hanjavtmhara now! There they are safe. I'm now in the militia!"

"And how is it?" Jake's wife asked.

"Difficult!" Frederick answered. "But I have good news for you... I've checked the phone-lines. In your neighborhood all lines are okay. This is for you..." Frederick said and pulled out a old phone with a dial and handed it to the Long's. "I repaired it... I don't need it but you... I'm pretty sure you want to call your family!"

"Thank you!" she answered. "Oh... Thank you. You are a friend everyone should have"

"Thanks!" Frederick said and became red. "You know... In our school-days you where my only friend. Then you introduced me that world. Here I met the woman I want to spend my life with. You are a friend everyone should have. Or just the good people should have!"

"Yes... thank you for the phone!" she said and followed Frederick a few meters before they said goodbye.

In their house they found a running phone plug and immediately she called her family in California. Just to be sure that nobody exposed them. Then she called Rhonda in New York to find out more about the burglar.

"He disappeared!" Rhonda told. "The guy who burglarized into your house disappeared."

"And how?" Jake's wife asked.

"Please ask me something simple!" Rhonda said. "And how are you? How is Hong Kong?"

"Oh... Hong Kong is... nice!" she said when she looked out of the window. They were in the second floor in the apartment of the leprechauns. "And how are you?"

"Oh... now you're talking about it... It was good that you told me that about my sister. The police found out that it was the Huntsclan who kidnapped my sister..."

"WHAT?" she shouted and Jake who heard everything was shocked.

Both had no clue what now. Was it good that that the whole world knew that the Huntsclan kidnapped babies. But the fact that they knew that Rose was involved was bad because that is a connection to the Longs...

The time passed and the people tried to live a normal life. Children gone to school, woman walked with their sleeping babies threw the parks. Just in the coast-towns the life was difficult. But one good message was that the Huntsclan doesn't get any ammunition till the moment they gave a statement to the people who lost their children...

In all big cities around the world the first demonstrations began. Thousands of people walked with flags across the streets and shouted: Answers!

So the next weeks passed with a creepy silence in all war-areas. This was the first chance for the people all across the magical-world to get a overview from the damages. But this silence should just be for a short time. When the attacks began again the people lost their courage again. But nobody knew that the much bigger disaster will just happen... On June 2nd... In the humans world...

_**End of Chapter 10**_

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

June 2nd was a Friday like every other Friday in New York City. But now many people walked across the streets and demanded an explanation. Since it the news came out, that the Huntsclan kidnapped babies the people went berserk. Parents of children who have been kidnapped between 1950 and 1975 walked with photos of them in the crowd. After the magical-world could prevented that new hunters where born the kidnappings stopped but they couldn't send kidnapped children back to their families because there was no way to find out where the parents were.

During in the parks the people stood and yelled, Mandy Feldman locked herself up in the bathroom of her house. Grant was with her parents today and her husband slept drunken on the couch. Here it was quiet and she felt better. Her marriage was just a heap of debris now. Since weeks her husband just insult and mortifies her. Because that she was happy that her new 'boyfriend' said that he would help her. It was 9am. The weather forecast told that it would be a hot day. But Mandy couldn't think about it. She just stared on the pregnancy test as she hold in her hand. Just seconds later it was confirmed...

"I'm pregnant!" she said dryly and took a breath.

She was pretty sure that it was not from her husband. Those times are over. It had to be from her boyfriend. Slowly she stood up and prepared to leave the house when someone hit with his fist against the door.

"Dammed... where is my breakfast?" she heard the voice of her drunken husband.

She was afraid. Now he was really angrily. She took the little can of pepper spray from her pocket and was ready to spray him into his fat face.

"What do you want?" she shouted angrily. "Did you drink again?"

"I drink when I want!" he angrily said and finally the door broke and he stormed into the bathroom.

Mandy just could see his evil eyes before his fist hit her in her face. In that moment she fell on to the ground she start to spray and hit his face. Her husband screamed in pain and held his hands on his eyes. He cursed before he got a nudge by Mandy and fell into the bathtub. Mandy opened the water faucet and cold water rinsed over him. He just looked at her like he was right in any way. She lift the spray again and threatened him. In that moment he was the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Oh no... not again!" he said.

"Is that everything you can say! Yes, I'm pregnant! But I'm lucky that it's not yours." she said mad.

"What did you sai..."

"SHUT UP! Yes... there is another one. He is giving me the feeling that I'm a person. And not a cooker-cleaner-punching bag! I have enough. You gone too far. Look at you... you are on the end. You have a problem. You don't want to accept it... but you can be pretty sure that you will pay for your bad acts." she shouted and pulled her ring from her hand and threw it into his face. "You will see me never again. And you won't see Grant anymore!"

Before she left she also threw the pregnancy-test on him and still hold the pepper spray in her hand, if he tried to stand up. "Please do something for me... GO TO HELL!" she shouted and smashed the door close behind her. There he was now... at the end. He was under the cold shower and realized for the first time what he did. Mandy meanwhile took her wallet and her keys to leave. Outside she met Rhonda.

"Hey... what happened with you?" Rhonda asked in shock when she saw that someone had hit her.

"Could you do something for me!" Mandy said with tears in her eyes and wrote down a telephone number on a note. "Please... call my parents and tell them that they were right! Right on everything! And that I love them! And that they can have Grant for a little bit longer. I have to go now... I need a little bit time for me... Don't ask... I don't want to talk about it..." Mandy said before she got into her car and drove away very fast.

Rhonda knew that her husband must had hit her and looked at the house of the Feldman's. She walked back into her house where her husband prepared to go.

"Are you ready for the demonstration?" he asked.

"Just a minute honey!" she said and took the phone to do what Mandy asked.

Mandy meanwhile drove over the Astoria Boulevard very fast. She cried and felt the pain in her face. AS she drove she saw a group of Huntsclan-members in a fight with a group of teenagers. Several blocks later she saw how a man threw out a Huntsclan-member out of his shop. The same she would really like to do with her husband. When she switched on the radio she listened to the news.

"... that we still haven't any contact with the Huntsclan-ships in the Pacific Ocean. Since the scandal about kidnapping till 1975, the Huntsclan lost the most of its supporters. Unconfirmed reports say that the Huntsclan is now supported by private investors. In Chicago a boy was arrested because the Huntsclan blamed him that he gave bread to a fairy..." Mandy listened and changed the channel.

All bad things which happens on the world right now she wasn't interested. As she stood in a traffic-jam the music in the radio stopped and now the news stated.

"Good Morning! In the Uruguayan capital Montevideo the police arrested 4 members of the Huntsclan after it was proved that they triggered the huge gas-explosion in a suburb which killed 21 people. Meanwhile the United Nations observe the Huntsclan for..."

During she listened she looked out of the window. She was on the Brooklyn Bridge now. On the way to Manhattan. There was a rumor that this magical-creatures uses this bridge to leave Manhattan. The city didn't allowed the Huntsclan to close the bridge. After the last reports about the clan the people thought... they would blow up the bridge. When she arrived Manhattan she drove through the city. Just to calm down. In her minds her husband is first send to prison than banned out of the USA and then send with a rocket to the sun...

After two hours of senseless driving threw the city she found a free parking lot in Midtown directly next to a phone-both. She entered it and called her boyfriend.

"He did it!" she said sad. "He hit me! Please... I need someone to talk. And I have a important message for you... no I can't tell you it on the phone, It's too important! Okay... In 20 minutes." she said.

She was in the district of West Village now. Many people walked across the streets. Here where many bars, restaurants and other shops. She looked around and saw a truck with the Huntsclan-symbol passing. Some people booed, others didn't realized. The weather was hot. Too hot for this part of year. Mandy became thirsty. When she wanted to walk away she heard someone calling her name. It was her boyfriend. The big strong man hugged her and tried to solace her.

"You can come to me! And Grant too!" he said.

"Thank you! You are a real man!" she said and both walked over the sidewalk.

It was now almost midday and the restaurants became more and more full. Both entered one where less people where than in the others and sat down on a table...

Meanwhile...

Olivia Mears walked with several shopping-bags across the streets. On a crossroad not far away from the restaurant where Mandy was right now she met another girl and a boy. The girl was around 16, the boy not older than 10. The young boy had a self-confident view on his face and was satisfied about all the banknotes in his pocket. With his ten years he already extorted hundreds of dollars from restaurant and shop owners in the neighborhood. The girl was a typical high-school-bitch. She loved to humiliate other people, to destroy relationships or lives. She had the total control over her parents, who wished that she isn't their daughter, and her 'friends' who were so blinded that they would do really everything for her. But especially she loved to humble the daughter of the owner of the restaurant Mandy was sitting in right now...

"What do you think?" Olivia asked. "How much we can get from them?"

"I don't know... they are almost bankrupt!" the boy said and pulled out some of the dollars from his pocket. "Like all the others..."

"So young and so evil?" Olivia said and shook her head. "What are your parents thinking about your crimes?"

"If they ever try to prohibit me that... or ground me... they will repent it!" the boy said and counted his money further.

"I just want to make her sick." the girl said and pointed on the restaurant again. "Why she... why she have to have magical-powers? Do you have any clue how that is too..."

"SHHHH..." Olivia said and hold the girls mouth. "That is a secret. If anyone finds out that they are wizards the Huntsclan will arrest them and we lose our personal ATM! You know about the deal I have with the Huntsclan..."

Olivia met several weeks ago a Huntsclan member in the bar she works in. After she was banned from college because she stole test-answers, she found no better job. The Huntsclan member handed her his card. He was a original. He promised money... and she had to promise information. Than several days later she saw the owners of the restaurant carrying a lot of food into their restaurant. She found out that there was a portal to the magical-world in the basement. For Magical-Manhattan, this was one of total of four gates all over Manhattan where they got food and clean-water. After the Huntsclan found a way to poisoning the magical water-supply the situation became more and more difficult.

And now they blackmailed the restaurant owners. Olivia walked with the others to the restaurant. In that moment they entered it all employees stopped working. Everyone looked at them. The owner was so shocked that a plate with bread fall out of his hand and shattered on the ground. In that moment the daughter of the owners walked down the stairs. She was scared when she saw her evil classmate standing there looking evilly on her.

"I hope you did what I wanted!" she said with a evil sound in her voice.

The daughter just start to cry.

"What do you want?" the owner asked mad.

"You know what!" Olivia said and all went to the kitchen where they were alone.

Mandy Feldman and her boyfriend saw everything because they sat just a few meters away. They didn't mind about it and talked further about their plans.

"And it's really okay for you?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, I love you! And I like Grant very much!" her boyfriend said. "And now calm down! Now we eat something..."

Before they could call for a waiter they heard all a terrible fight from the kitchen. All guests were confused. They heard breaking glass. A few seconds later the daughter pulled out the young boy on his ear.

"You little hell-breed!" she shouted before she slapped him into his face. "You should go to prison just of your personality."

Just seconds later Olivia and the other girl where pushed out of the kitchen.

"Forget it!" the owner shouted.

"And you can forget your freedom." the younger girl said evilly.

The daughter of the owner was really angry now and hit with her fist directly into the face of the other girl. The guests start to get in panic and stood up to walk to the other side of the room. The daughter was so angry and attacked her classmate with a tube of ketchup. Oliva also acted and hit with her fist into the daughters face. Two boys walked down the stair and tried to get them apart. When the three girls where separated, the three blackmailers started to shout.

"You will pay with your freedom! Listen you all..." Olivia shouted and turned to the guests. "These people are wizards!"

"That's not true..." one of the sons shouted. "You li..."

"It is the truth!" Olivia shouted and left with her both accomplices the restaurant.

All people in the restaurant looked confused at the owner and his children. All were shocked and confused about that what happened just seconds before. Mandy and her boyfriend still sat on their table and where also shocked. At the same time Olivia stood with her both accomplices in a phone booth and called the number of the Huntsclan-member on the card he gave her. She told him the address and how much they are and about the portal she could see through the window.

"Okay... okay, thank you!" Olivia said and hang off. "They will be here in five minutes. Let's watch."

A helicopter of the police flew above Manhattan. Inside two Huntsclan-members and the pilot. The both hunters threatened the pilot with a handgun. The pilot had to do what they said or they would kill him. How the Huntsclan got police-helicopters nobody knew. But fact was that magical-creatures had to do something terrible so that the people will trust them again. And a restaurant full of wizards with a portal to the magical-world was perfect. In a big wooden box was their bomb laying. Little but very strong. Strong enough to kill the wizards and to close the portal. One of the necessary supply routes of Magical Manhattan.

In the restaurant the guests were still under shock. Mandy and the others slowly start to believe the story that those teenagers where just evil blackmailers and that this people where really normal humans. Outside it was very busy. Many people sat in the other restaurants and bars. It was midday so much more people arrived. Olivia and the two others stood next to the phone both maybe 100 meters away. They waited for the moment the Huntsclan arrives. During they waited they told other pedestrians about the wizards and that the Huntsclan is on the way. So more and more people started to wait.

Mandy meanwhile looked out of the window and saw a helicopter of the police flying very deep to their way. The people on the street and in the restaurant looked up and saw that something was threw out of it. When it hit the ground the people realized... that was a bomb. Mandy's last mind before the explosion was: 'Please let Grant don't live with his father!'

Just a second later the bomb explode. The huge explosion destroyed the restaurant. And let many windows burst. But maybe five seconds after the first explosion the portal exploded in a second much bigger explosion. Olivia and all other people were smashed on the ground by the big shockwave when the second explosion destroyed five buildings. A huge white flash blinded the whole city. All over the people saw a big black smoke cloud increasing from the West Village. Sirens of fire-trucks and ambulances hauled through the city.

In the magical world the explosion in the humans-world also destroyed the area around the portal. Several magical-creatures who waited near the portal for food have been killed. Many windows burst and a apartment building was destroyed. The explosion destroyed a connection between two worlds. Many debris from one world was smashed into another. For a short moment both worlds where one on this place.

Olivia lifted her face and saw what the explosion made. The people around her ran away in panic. There where the restaurant was, was a big hole in the ground. Debris covered the whole street. The buildings around the destroyed ones where on fire. Several cars were also on fire, others were smashed wide away. A balcony from the apartment-building in the magical-world smashed into a bus. All over laid dead or injured people. Olivia and the two others slowly realized that this disaster was their fault. All stood up and ran away...

When the fire-brigade arrived the Huntsclan also arrived and blocked the way of the ambulances.

"That's too dangerous!" a original-Huntsclan-member said.

"There a people who need help!" one of the paramedics said and tried to pass them.

Two newbies became so mad that they hit with their weapons on the head of the paramedics. The people who saw that start to realize: The Huntsclan is dangerous...

When the police arrived the newbies start to shoot at them. The police shot back and injured all Huntsclan-members in the area. After that the fire-fighters finally could start their work and save several injured people. The press arrived and the reporters of the local channels began to talk.

"That what happened here is the worst disaster New York ever saw. Witnesses said that they saw a bomb falling out of a police-helicopter. Unconfirmed reports tell that the restaurant where the bomb land was owned by wizards..." the reporter told during behind him the fire-fighters tried to get the control over the fires. All over flew papers. A car from the magical-world smashed into a bar on the other street side. The survivors were confused when they saw the European fabricate with the foreign license-plate. The car was covered with holes from gun-shots.

During the rescue-action a survivor with a terrible wound on his forehead walked under shock between the mess. He didn't realized the disaster. He just walked between the debris to sit down on a car-tire which was on the ground. Next to him was the balcony from the magical-world which hit the bus. The injured man was confused. There weren't any balconies in that part of city. Where this balcony came from? And then a emergency-flyer from the magical-world flew into his face. When he read it he was more confused. He walked with the flyer to the reporters who immediately started to report about the 'war'...

Two miles away, the leaders of the American-Huntsclan prepared to flee. All news channels reported their attack, and all people hated them now. The war, the war they triggered in the other world arrived the humans-world.

"That idiots!" the big-boss said and opened a safe full of money he hid under the table. "The people hate us now."

"Maybe it's because we over did it?" the newbie next to him said.

"OVER DID IT?" the boss shouted angrily. "OVER DID IT?"

Angrily the boss opened the window so that the newbie could see the black smoke cloud in Midtown.

"OH... please... to kill one of this dammed creatures I would sacrifice thousands of that stupid humans!" he shouted angrily.

"You heard it!" the newbie just said and smiled.

Seconds later a SWAT team arrived in the office and threatened the boss. He raised up his hands when he realized that he forgot his gun in the shelf of his table. When one of the officers put on handcuffs on the boss the newbie pulled out a wallet from his pocket.

"Special Agent Hampson! You are under arrest!" the newbie said and exposed himself as a CIA agent.

The boss just swallowed before the officers escorted him out. For him it was over...

On the explosion scene, a injured woman sat down dazed on a demolished chair from one of the restaurants. Next to her was a big heap of debris from the magical-world. All around her was smoke and dust. The most fires where still out of control. Then she heard a voice. A weak soft voice... from the debris heap.

"Help... please help me!" the voice from the debris said. "Isn't there someone... help..."

"Hello!" the woman said. "Is there someone?"

The woman stand up to walked to the debris. The voice came from inside. When she start to lift away the heavy debris pieces she felt the pain from her own injuries.

"HEY... HELP ME HERE! HERE IS SOMEONE!" she shouted and a group of fire-fighters came to carry away the debris from the victim.

Then they saw him. The injured and enclosed victim was a troll. The woman who found him started to scream. The fire-fighters were shocked. The hardly injured troll slowly realized that he was in the humans-world.

"Please..." he said. "...help me... they are... murders!"

When the fire-fighters heard that this creature was able to talk they were astonished. The troll wore normal modern clothes like everyone wears. The press was there and filmed with a camera. The troll was live in TV.

"Don'...t trus... the hunts..." the troll said before he died.

The police and the army arrived and carried the dead troll away. Slowly all others start to believe what happened here. Hundreds were injured. And more than one-hundred where dead now. In the magical-world the other people who came to the exploded portal where shocked about all the debris from the humans-world. And also about many dead humans, all from the humans-world. A doctor walked with a nurse between all the victims and tried to identify them by their ID-cards or drivers license. The nurse wrote down everything.

When the doctor stood over a dead woman the dictated what he read from the ID-card he found: "Mandy Feldman, human, humans-world, 30 years old, heavy injuries, many burn-wounds,..." the doctor said. "Looks like she was pregnant..."

After he finished he covered Grant's dead mother with a old dirty blanket...

The president of the USA was in Portugal on that day. There he and the presidents of the other most powerful states had a second 'secret meeting' in a small villa in the mountains. The president of Portugal was with them. They sat in their meeting room which was protected by more soldiers than the first meeting. As they talked a soldier entered the meeting room and whispered something to the US president.

"Would you excuse me please!" he said to the others and left the room.

The soldier escorted him to a telephone which stood in the corridor and the president took the horn from the receiver.

"Mr. President!" he heard the voice of his home secretary. "We have bad news..."

The president listened what the man from Washington told him and was shocked. He said that he would travel home as fast as possible and hang off to walk back to the others. When he sit down all other presidents could see that something terrible happened.

"Gentleman... I got a call! The Huntsclan blew up a street in New York. We have hundreds of victims. And the big boss already confessed that other lives are not important for them."

The others were shocked and someone switched on the big TV on one side of the room. The news pictures where horrible. All the dead or injured bodies which were everywhere. And then the pictures of the troll where aired. The leaders were astonished that this 'thing' was able to talk and wear clothes. But the words he said opened everyone's eyes.

"Gentleman..." the Russian president start to say. "I think it's time to find out what is really going on the islands!"

At the same time the German President called the intelligence in his country to stop them. The same the other presidents did. But everyone had now the same mind: What's going on really?

_**End of Chapter 11**_

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**The whole world was shocked about that what happened in New York. Worldwide the news showed the pictures of the destroyed neighborhood in the middle of the city. Dozens of buildings were destroyed, burned or damaged. After the attack in Oklahoma City just six weeks before this was one of the worst disasters ever. Officially 121 people where dead and forty went missing. One of them was Mandy Feldman, who has been found in the Magical-World.**_

_**Angry people stood around of the Huntsclan headquarter and shouted. With stones and self-made weapons they tried to enter the building. After the most leaders were arrested the people where now really mad on the newbies who followed their instructions without any trace of reason. Slowly the people found out whom the newbies really where: criminals, people with social-problems, and other people nobody really liked. They had no family, many enemies, liabilities and now... many problems.**_

_**The newbies on the seven ships whom patrolled around the islands meanwhile had no clue what was going on. They had no TV's or radios and no contact to the other people they know. Just the leaders knew what happened and they were the only ones who had contact with the other ships. And now they had a decision to make. What now...**_

_**at the same time...**_

_**An American military-jet was on the way from Hawaii to the Islands. They wanted to know now what was really going on, on the islands. As fast as possible the jet flew with its two pilots to the islands. Meanwhile, the president was on the way back to America. In the conference-room of the Air Force One the president talked via phone with a scientist who investigated the dead magical-creature which was found near the explosion-scene.**_

_**"Mr. President... this creature is really not like that what the Huntsclan explained us. He wore clothes, had a wallet and even an ID-card..." the scientist said and surprised the president.**_

_**"Really... He has a name?" the president asked.**_

_**"Yes, wait I read what is standing on the ID-card: Democratic Socialism Republic of New York... Thomas Handerson, birth March 12th 1953 in Manhattan-City..."**_

_**"Socialism Republic? And what is meant with Manhattan-City?" the president asked confused. "Did you find anything else?"**_

_**"Yes, a photo in the wallet! Looks like this creature had a family... on the photo I see a woman and three little creatures, it's children maybe."**_

_**"O my gosh!" the president said. Slowly he start to realize that this creatures had a society. A modern society and that they were not so primitive how the Huntsclan said. Then he remembered the report of the boy from Tennessee who transformed into a dragon. This creatures lived along with them. For so long time... it was a mistake to trust the Huntsclan!**_

_**"Mr. President, are you listening?"**_

_**"Yes... talk further."**_

_**"In his wallet I found a banknote... a banknote of One Roublar but someone stamped the words 'Invalid due to inflation' on it."**_

_**"Roublar? Inflation?" the president said. "This creatures have a modern system. I call you back..." the president said and hang off. Immediately he called his debutants. "Hello, order the total prohibition of the Huntsclan..."**_

_**In Guangseng, Jake meanwhile could move his arm without pain again. But he still felt weak. Like every dragon on the island. Nobody knew how it looked outside. But the fact that they had a working phone in the house was good for everyone. When the city was build... the people decide to lay 'normal' energy and phone lines threw the houses. If the magic is ever lost, the people could use normal energy like everyone in the humans-world use. But slowly the oil was running out. In the midlands meanwhile the people still tried to live their life further. But everywhere it was too difficult. The curfew prevent that the population freaked out.**_

_**Jake sat next to his wife on their mattress and their son lay between them. His wife just returned from a call with Trixie.**_

_**"She told that there was a Huntsclan-attack in New York. More than one hundred people are dead!" Jake's wife told and Jake was shocked.**_

_**"Oh my gosh... when will the people realize that the Huntsclan is the evil-side of this war?" Jake asked and shook his head.**_

_**"It looks like that already happened... someone found out that the Huntsclan kidnapped children and the people hate them since weeks." she said and Jake and all others who heard it where relieved.**_

_**"Hey..." Grigorj started to say. "The people in your country... do you think they will help us?"**_

_**"I have no clue! But now we can be sure that they prohibit the Huntsclan!" Jake said.**_

_**"Will they join the war?" the mother of the leprechaun-family asked.**_

_**"Sure... the American's are experts in fighting wars in other countries!" one of the werewolf children said.**_

_**"Who told you that?" Jake asked shocked.**_

_**"Korea,... Vietnam,... Japan,... Bosnia,..." the young boy said.**_

_**"Okay... Okay... maybe we are experts in fighting in other countries...?" Jake said reluctantly.**_

_**"And don't forget the cold-war!" Grigory said. "In school they told us that you began it..."**_

_**"What is that... a political-discussion?" Jake's wife asked angrily. "May we discuss later who is the bigger dictator? Do you understand what's going on now in the humans-world... We have a chance now!"**_

_**There was a chance now. A little chance... but there was something. And their first chance arrived in that moment: The pilots of the military-jet had eye-contact with Tagtra Island... the smallest island in the north-east of the area.**_

_**"I see houses... let's fly deeper!" the co-pilot said and the jet start to decrease.**_

_**The houses they saw where part of Tagtra Gorad (Tagtra Town). The capital of this island. A small town which was a very popular place for tourists. Now many parts of the city where destroyed. The wide suburbs across the hills where now just big heaps of wooden debris. The jet flew deep and slow so that the pilots could make photo's and transmit them to their headquarters.**_

_**"General, do you see this?" the pilot said threw the radio and the General could all see on Hawaii on a big screen.**_

_**"Houses... streets, cars..." the general said shocked. "That is no monster-island. For me this is a normal island. Fly further!"**_

_**The pilots flew above the island and finally saw someone. A group of people, all looked like humans. The both men inside the jet where shocked. For them, that where humans. When the jet arrived the other side of the island and saw more damaged towns. The jet was now above the Batutinkjy bay. Then they saw a ship of the Huntsclan. The ship shot on the coast town of Gharinmaro on the other side of the bay. The ship shot on senseless places near the suburbs.**_

_**"They shoot on civilians!" the co-pilot said threw the radio. "We see many fires! Many woods on this islands are destroyed. Looks like here many wood-fires destroyed the islands. On the other side is a much more destroyed and much bigger city."**_

_**The leaders saw the jet flying above them and where shocked. This was a jet of the US-army.**_

_**"Tell our newbies that this is a fake of this creatures and that they should shoot on it." the captain of this ship shouted and just two minutes later the first missile was fired at the jet.**_

_**The pilots immediately reacted and decreased rapidly. The missile passed the jet and flew further to explode somewhere above the midland. When the jet flew just 200 feet above the ground the pilots saw people between the damaged one-family-houses in the suburbs. The jet immediately increased again and the second missile passed the jet just a few meters.**_

_**"General... the Huntsclan is shooting at us. They shoot with missiles." the pilot said very fast threw the radio.**_

_**The American's saw all on the screen. They were shocked. That was now an attack on the United States. The Huntsclan leaders knew... if this jet returns to its launch point, the Huntsclan would be exposed as evil. The Huntsclan didn't knew that it was too late for them and that the army saw everything live. The jet meanwhile arrived the borders of Batutinkjy and flew over the tops of the hills. Behind the hills was the small town of Vurkala. Till now a very safe place. Since the war began nobody got injured in this valley. Here many refugees from the coastlines hid. But now it was over... the safe time. The third missile hit the left wing of the jet and then it start to spin down to the ground.**_

_**"MAYDAY, MAYDAY..." the pilot could just scream before the pulled the handle for the ejection seat.**_

_**During the pilots where threw out the jet start to break apart. The pilots where safe but the debris of the jet smashed down all over Vurkala. The weapons they had aboard explode and destroyed several buildings in the centre.**_

_**In the military-station the others were shocked. For them that was a declaration of war by the Huntsclan. Both thought that the both pilots aboard where dead. What they didn't knew was that both where alive and land with their parachutes in Vurkala. The local population just looked in fear on the both survivors. The population of this small town and all refugees where really mad now. Their town was in fire, many people where dead or injured now.**_

_**The both men looked into the faces of the mad, weak and powerless faces of the people here and slowly realized that the population of the islands where in a really bad condition now. And now they were a part of it...**_

_**In Guangseng it was a quiet night now. Today was June 11th. Day 116! The Huntsclan saved it's ammunition now. They just fired when they saw something moving. In the news the population was informed that they should hide every time. It was just allowed to leave to get water. Jake walked up and down in the basement. All others slept. But Jake couldn't sleep. He had a meeting with Spud and Frederick who where outside now. Jake walked upstairs and entered the courtyard. Spud stood with a big bottle of water and a curb of apples next to the heavy gate to the street.**_

_**"Hey, how are you?" Spud asked worried and handed him both things.**_

_**"Well... how it is... It's difficult to explain!" Jake answered before Frederick entered the scene.**_

_**"Spud... It's time!" he said and both prepared to leave.**_

_**"What are you going to do now?" Jake asked.**_

_**"We go to the harbor-district!" Spud told. "The most important thing to do now is prevent that this punks enter the islands."**_

_**"How many are captured yet?"**_

_**"Around two hundred!" Frederick said. "That's less. Maybe they are now afraid... because we let just 5 return to scare them."**_

_**"But the leaders will do everything now... they are exposed. The world will never support them anymore!" Jake said and remembered what his wife told him after her call with Trixie. "I wish I could do something!"**_

_**"Jake you can't!" Spud said and hold his friend on his arm. "Your powers are switched off. You got hardly injured after it..."**_

_**"I know but..." Jake began before he realized that his wife stood behind him.**_

_**"Jake..." she said afraid and Jake turned to look on her.**_

_**She looked terrible. She lost more than 25 pounds. Her face and her hairs where dirty. She had bags under her eyes and she looked like a anorexic. Her dress had holes and stains.**_

_**"Hey, I thought you slept?" Jake said and hugged her.**_

_**"Please... don't go. I need you!" she said and start to cry.**_

_**Jake understood her situation and promised not to go. Spud remembered that he had something for her.**_

_**"I took this for you from a pharmacy. That's valerian. That's help to sleep." Spud told and handed it to Jake's wife. "Take something. That helps you. You need some sleep."**_

_**"Thank you!" she said short and both walked to their basement.**_

_**"Wait!" Spud said and handed an envelope to Jake's wife. "Take this, but don't open it now, please!"**_

_**"What do you mean?" she asked him.**_

_**"You will know when it is time to open it! Trust me!" Spud said and walked with Frederick away.**_

_**Meanwhile, the president of the United States arrived in a press-conference. Around one hundred reporters from all news-agencies where there. When the president arrived all start to yell their questions. The president lift his hands to calm down the people so that he could start to talk.**_

_**"Ladies and Gentleman... On January 14th, a dragon crashed into a market in Germany. On this way we found out that magical-creatures are living with us. So we trust the Huntsclan-organization!" the president said and looked into the cameras. He was live in the whole world.**_

_**Trixie sat in her living room and watched the press-conference. She was worried. She hadn't the phone number of her friends in Guangseng. She had to wait for their next call. Than the president talked further.**_

_**"One week ago... more than one hundred people died in a terrorism-attack in Manhattan. That proved some results of long time investigations that the Huntsclan is a terror-organization..."**_

_**Immediately the people in the hall stood up and bombarded the president with questions.**_

_**"Why nobody realized it?" someone asked.**_

_**"Please quiet... please... We have no clue how the Huntsclan could blend us so much? But one thing we can say! We are now on the side of this creatures!" the president said.**_

_**Several reporters were shocked others start to ask again. Trixie yelled happily.**_

_**"Why?" was the only understandable question from the mass of reporters. The president lift his hands again to show the reporters that they have to be quiet.**_

_**"Because we found out that this creatures have a own society as like as our one. The Huntsclan blinded us and all people in our world in any way. Yesterday a military-plane was flying above the islands in the pacific, where the Huntsclan is operating. They saw modern cities and many 'humans'. Than the jet was shoot down by the Huntsclan and crashed on one of the islands. Both pilots died..."**_

_**Trixie was shocked. She knew many pilots in the army.**_

_**"The magical-creatures have a own society with modern political-systems, currencies and technology." the president said and lift a plastic-bag with the ID-card, the magical-banknote and the photo. "This items we found in a wallet the creature, which was found under the debris near the exploded restaurant, had in its pocket. It proves all theories about..."**_

_**Trixie was relieved. And all other people in the humans-world who already knew the truth too. Although it was a terrible disaster, this terrorism-attack was a point of affliction in this senseless war. During the press-conference was airing the police across the whole country start to arrest all members of the Huntsclan. Several newbies where so ashamed about themselves that they committed suicide. In suicide notes they told things like: 'I'm sorry magical world!' or 'I can't live with the fact that I'm a terrorist!'. The most found a family in the Huntsclan. But this so called family just used them as tools. And slowly everyone started to believe it. But unfortunately the newbies on the ships around the islands didn't.**_

_**In a control room of the ship in the Batutinkjy-Bay the three leaders sat in front of a small TV and watched the president's press-conference.**_

_**"...that China and Russia are willing to help us to tidy up this world from the real monsters: 'The Huntsclan.'!" the president finished and the reporters start to applaud.**_

_**The leaders changed to a Russian channel where the Russian president told the same to his country. This channel also aired some news-pictures of the arresting of the leaders of Huntsclan-Russia. The German television aired a photo of the dead dragon from the market from January. Under the photo where the words 'Rest in peace!**_**'**

**All others on the ships had no clue what happened in the humans-world. Nobody had any contact with people outside the ships. Nobody of them knew that they were fighting on a losing position.**

**"It's over!" the woman in the round said. "They will be here and then..."**

**"It's not over!" the leader shouted. "Not yet! I have a plan!"**

**On the next morning, all newbies on all ships stood on deck and saluted. The leaders stood in front of them and talked to anyone. For the leaders the next days will be their last chance to kill as much as magical-creatures as possible.**

**"Listen..." the leaders said and everyone was listen. "In the next days, we will take the final hit. This creatures are now so weak that it is easy to slay them. Because that we will enter this islands now directly..."**

**During all start to cheer, Brad leaved the meeting and walked back to his cabin. Under his bed he hid a map and a backpack full of self-made bombs. Today was June 25th. Tomorrow he will join the team which will enter the islands. Several new missiles where launched and explode in abandoned buildings in Guangseng, Brad watched it and was satisfied. Tomorrow he will start his plan. He had a gun (the old police-gun of his father), bombs a map and the strong feeling that he will succeed. Brad pulled out his High-School-Year-Book and opened the page with a big photo of Jake and his friends. Brad laid the book on the table and pointed with the gun on Jake.**

**"Take this... monster... PENG PENG PENG!" he shouted and played with the unloaded gun...**

**On the islands maybe, Jake woke up in fear.**

**"What is with you?" his wife, who was already awake asked.**

**"I... have this feeling... something will happen..."**

_**End of Chapter 12**_

_**The next Chapter already happened in the story 'Visiting the Visitors'. But I promise that it will be more interesting. Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Brad sat in his little room and studied the maps they had of the islands. It was June 26th. The sun just rose up but it wasn't very hot outside. He looked threw his little window on the damaged city of Guangseng. His plan was perfect, but first he had to find out where Jake and his family lived. Although Brad, thought that he saw Jake in Guangseng it was possible that he is somewhere else. Then he looked on the photo of Rose again. He never wanted to believe that she liked Jake more than him.

Another guy entered the room with a can of Chili in his hands.

"Are you hungry? In the kitchen they told me that the food is almost out." the other guy said.

"No, thank you! I have to prepare now for the trip to the isle, I will go with the next group to the islands!" Brad said and shocked the other guy.

"What? Just five returned in the last 3 months. I know what the leaders are planning but..."

"It's because of her!" Brad said and showed his mate the photo of Rose. "He killed her and he will pay for it!"

"Who?" the other one asked but Brad already left the room.

With 30 other 'volunteers' he travelled in a little boat to the coast. Many little ships and boats in the harbor were destroyed and sank. The most buildings here were just a big heap of debris now. A lighthouse was full of holes from gun-shoots. What nobody knew was that directly under them several mermaids and other magical-creatures who could breath under water hide. The boat arrived a half sunken dock and all left the boat which started to return to the ship. It was quiet. Too quiet...

Meanwhile, Jake and the others still sat in their basement and waited. They waited for the death... the peace... for a better future... and their destiny. All where invalidated. The children of the werewolves and the leprechauns normally spend their whole time with playing Monopoly. But now they also just sat on their mattress and said nothing. There was a terrible smell in the air. Since the water-supply collapsed they couldn't take a shower or wash their clothes. Everyone was too afraid to leave the basement because the Huntsclan shot at everything that moved.

Jake held his senseless son in his arms and thought about the death. His wife slept, for the first time since days. His sister sat with her boyfriend on the ground and hugged him. His mother stared at a photo of Jake's dad and was happy that he didn't have to go through with them through this war. Jake meanwhile, thought about his live... the day he discovered that he is a dragon... the day he met Rose... the day he met his wife... the day of the revolution here on the islands... his adventures... and all the things he wanted to do before he died.

The only way to communicate was the phone in the first floor. But the connection became worse with every call...

Their friends Spud and Frederick meanwhile, stood on a roof in the centre. Both where armed and wore their old human-supporter uniforms. Both didn't repent that they joined the magical-world. They were proud that they were a part of it. Frederick meanwhile was happy that his wife and his children where safe. Hanjavtmhara was a city with a population of 120 thousand and was in a valley between high-mountains. His wife was born there. Than in 1970 a earthquake with a magnitude of 8.1 destroyed the city. Halga moved with her parents to Guangseng. Short time later the dragons-council got the political-power. During the dictatorship of the council her mother was not allowed to work because she was like Susan (A person were the dragon-powers skipped). The money was abolished and the export collapsed. After the dragons of the world had the courage to demonstrate and the revolution the islands where be rebuild.

Today Hanjavtmhara was a nice town with many old buildings, temples and was world famous for its coffee (which grew everywhere around the city on the mountains and hills). Just three bombs arrived the city there. And the most buildings where undamaged. But the situation there wasn't per great either, but much better than on the coasts. So many people and so many stories they can tell their children and grandchildren later. Everyone had his own shocking story now.

At the same time, Brad was in Hebatov. The harbor district was hardly damaged. All over was waste and burned down cars. His colleagues were a little bit astonished about this 'modern' city. Brad was just interested in one thing...

All over were holes in the walls from bullets. And all windows were broken. In small alleyways between buildings they could see dead bodies of humans. The most thought that that were victims of the 'monsters'. The group split and, Brad walked away alone. The others didn't realized it. Brad walked over a big square near the palace in the centre. All trees where cut away and all over was waste. In the middle of the square was the undamaged statue of King Shengfohewa II, the last king of the islands before the dictatorship, in his dragon-form. As Brad looked at the statue, Frederick and Brad saw him standing on the square. Frederick took the binoculars and recognized him.

"Oh, my gosh... that's Brad! He is now one of them. And he is here!" Frederick said scared.

Spud was just wondered and took the binoculars from Frederick to look himself. Brad was armed and had a big backpack with him. He didn't knew why... but he was sure: In this backpack is something terrible. Both took their guns and start to fire...

"TAKE THIS... HUNTSPUNK!" Spud shouted and both fired on Brad who hid immediately behind a big heap of debris next to him.

Brad took his own gun (the pistol of his father) and start to shoot back. Brad's comrades could hear the gun-battle and where going to run there, but before they arrived someone hit them all with a magical-beam. Because the magical-power slowly returned more and more people could help the police and the militia to 'clean up the islands from the evil'. Brad meanwhile shot all bullets he had on the both humans who attacked him. Finally one of his bullets hit Spud into the chest. Frederick was so shocked that he turned to help his friend. Brad used this chance to ran to the building where the attack came from.

"Because that so less returned! This traitors killed them!" Brad said to himself.

Frederick meanwhile tried to help the hardly injured Spud, who felt that it was over for him.

"You need to go to the Lazaret!" Frederick said.

"No... no..." Spud stammered in pain. "It's too late..."

Spud's could see his whole life passing in his mind. His last mind before he died was that he was happy that he gave Jake's wife the envelope before. Than it was over.

Frederick was shocked. He couldn't believe it. He was dead. One of his only friends was dead. Frederick closed Spud's eyes and covered his dead body with a blanket. When he started to stand up someone shoot him from behind into his head... and killed him immediately. It was Brad.

After Brad entered the building he ran upstairs to the fifth floor and to the roof. He walked closer to the both dead bodies. He could hear screaming and gun-shots from far away but he didn't reacted. He wanted to know who tried to kill him. Brad was shocked in the first moment when he saw that the both attackers where Spud and Frederick but than for him his theory was confirmed.

"When these both guys are here... Jerk Long 'has to be here too." Brad said and started to search in Frederick's and Spud's pockets for something what could help him to find Jake. Brad just found a wallet in Frederick's pocket. Frederick had a little bit money and a photo of his family in it. Brad just shook his head. "How he could find this monster!" he said and finally found Frederick's Draco's Islandic driver's license. Frederick's address was: Ulijek Tashabgohba 21-1, kvartat 14, in 1577 Guangseng-Brjhildvet.

"Ulijek?" Brad said confused. "Is that a street or a building?"

In Spud's pocket Brad found a street-map of Guangseng. Than he found the Ulijek Tashabgohba in the district of Brjhildvet. He looked further to find the place he was. The square in front of him was the Meysto Shengfohewaja (Shengfohewa-Square). He just had to follow the Boulevard Brjhildvetovo to north and on the hills was Frederick's home.

"Maybe I find there something?" he said before he start to walk there.

Brad walked between the damaged buildings and followed the wide Boulevard to Brjhildvet. Meanwhile, Jake and the others looked at the TV. It was time for the daily news, hints and death-reports. The anchorman told about explosions in Batutinkjy and Gharinmaro. And also about the jet which crashed in Vurkala. Jake lost his sense of time. He had no clue how long it was going on so now. Although they knew that the Huntsclan is now prohibited, they were afraid. What if the humans didn't accept them. What if he is exposed? Or his friends?

At the same time, Brad arrived in Frederick's street. The buildings here where not very hard damaged. All were intact. Brad finally found the house with the number 21-1. A five floors high building with closed door. On the panel with the doorbells he didn't saw any names. He just saw numbers next to the buttons. Now he understood. 14 had to be the number of Frederick's apartment. He pressed all doorbells but because there was no energy not any of them worked. Almost the whole street was abandoned. Nobody was here. When Brad tried to open the door he just saw a small keypad next to the door.

A system from the Soviet-Union: The people had to press two buttons to open the door. This code prevent that someone who doesn't live in the house can enter it. Just people who lived in or people who knew. And it was changed every month. Every apartment-building had this system. Brad was just annoyed about it... lift his gun and shoot two times on the lock before the door went open. He sneaked upstairs to Frederick's apartment and did the same. The apartment of Frederick and his wife was dirty from dust and broken glass. The balcony was ripped away.

Brad opened all shelves, he looked for everything. Frederick's wife took everything with her so that Brad didn't find anything. Just a phone book of Chenohedahve... the name of the main-island. He opened it and finally found several entries with the name Long.

"Oh, my gosh... how many Long's live on this island. His whole family have to be here!" Brad said and ripped out the page to leave again. When he stood in the courtyard he saw some garages. On the drivers-license of Frederick was the number from his license-plate. Brad opened all garages and finally found Frederick's old red Volkswagen Golf. With his 'burglar-skills' Brad opened it and ripped out the cables to make a short-cut. "Let's hope that there is enough fuel inside." he said.

Before the war escalated, Frederick bought enough fuel for a full tank. So the car turned on immediately. After Brad put his leg from the clutch the car stopped again.

"That's unbelievable... A stick! There is so an beautiful invention called automatic and this guy had to buy a car with a stick." Brad shouted before he started the motor again and slowly learned to drive this kind of car...

At the same time, American, Russian, Chinese, Australian, Filipino, German and Japanese soldiers prepared to head for the islands. Big armed ships sailed to the coordinates where the American jet crashed. Everyone had just one purpose: Stop the Huntsclan before they destroy the whole world! Although the most were willing to help this creatures the most were also very afraid of them. All the stories they heard earlier. And all this horror-movies... The whole world looked now on this islands.

Brad meanwhile stood in front of the first address. A small building with three floors. Nearly undamaged. When Brad saw someone inside he immediately placed his bomb in front of the entrance. What he didn't knew was that inside where just two innocent humans who tried to safe their furniture. After Brad hide behind a garbage-container his self made bomb explode. He could hear screaming and breaking glass. When Brad looked at the place the half building disappeared the debris covered the whole street. The two humans in the building where all dead. Brad walked to the car again and drove away, to the next address.

Jake meanwhile fell asleep and dreamed:

Jake stood on the square in front of the palace. All was in black and white. It was 1970. The last king of the islands, Shengfohewa the second, stood in front of them and told them above the future he plans for this islands. The people where happy. But then the earthquake disaster of 1970 happened. Almost the whole royal-family died when parts of the palace collapsed. Than the council came... Jake saw himself working under terrible conditions. The stress, the feeling to have this kind of secret...

Then he told it his friends, the council was angry. Like in a court he stood in front of them and they ranted at him.

"If this goes ever out of control... It will be your fault!" councilor Kulde shouted on him. Jake fell, he just fall around him he saw how one told it another, than he saw the dragon dying on this market in Germany. The witnesses just turned to him and shouted: "That's your fault."

Than Jake stood on the square again. Around him Guangseng was totally destroyed, like after the attack with a nuclear-missile. Jake looked around and saw all over graves. Then he saw the graves of his family. Then he realized that he was the last survivor.

"NOOOO..." he screamed.

In that moment he woke up. All others looked on him because they woke up when he screamed.

"Hey, what happened?" Haley asked him confused.

"It... I'm alright... Just a nightmare!" Jake said still in fear. "It can't... It can't be my fault..."

"Jake what are you talking about?" his wife asked.

Than Jake totally recovered from this nightmare. It wasn't his fault. I couldn't be. The rest of the night Jake spend awake and thought about all what happened. Finally he decided: It was just time! The dead dragon became sick during the council-period. It was just a question of time before he died. And for the humans-world... It maybe was really time for them to discover them. Destiny wanted it...

Brad meanwhile drove in Frederick's car over the mountain-roads. His destination was Batutinkjy. The next address. After now four attacks in Guangseng and one in the small town of Delbylger near Guangseng he was on the way to the next address. He drove fast. He just used small roads in abandoned areas. He couldn't use the coast freeways because it was in the shooting zone. And he couldn't use the freeways threw the bigger towns because they would be protected.

It was night. It was midnight when Brad blew up two houses and a pharmacy on one of the hills near the city-limits. What he didn't knew was that in this moment the first ship of the United-States had eye-contact with the first island. The soldiers were shocked when they saw a town and the bright ship which started to attack them...

When Brad drove back to Guangseng the American-Ship launched its first missile to the Huntsclan ship. It exploded and killed several newbies. The leaders give the order to leave the ship and enter the island, to kill as much magical-creatures as possible... The American-ship came closer and closer.

"We are calling the Huntsclan-ship in front of is... this is your last chance!" the captain of the ship shouted into the radio. "We tell you... give up!"

"NEVER!" a angry voice came out of the speaker and a new rocket was launched and hit the fore of the American-Ship...

Water filled the front deck in the lower levels. The captain now also gave the order to evacuate his ship...

In the morning hours of June 27th, military-jets arrived the islands. The leaders of the ships start to attack them, but fortunately they were prepared and survived the attacks. One of the jets flew deep over the road, Brad used to travel back to Guangseng. Brad was wondered.

"Wow, is the Russian-Army supporting us now?" he said to himself.

The jet meanwhile was on the way to the mountains in the midlands. The pilots transmitted pictures from the islands to their headquarters. In America meanwhile, the situation in the magical-world calmed down. More than the half of the Huntsclan-members in America where arrested now. So the number of attacks in the magical-world decreased rapidly. Slowly the people could now look at the damages in the cities. Many buildings were damaged. Many people where sick. Fortunately the police and the security-agencies could keep the control over the population so that they didn't freaked out and became a problem too. So thousands of Magical-Creatures where happy when they could leave Manhattan again...

When Brad arrived the city-limits of Guangseng he parked the car in the woods. For the rest of the way he decided to walk. It was quiet. All over the city smoke increased. Brad passed several burned cars and busses on a parking lot and arrived something what looked like a viewing platform. On a big sign where the words: 'The Guangseng VIEW'. Brad walked closer to the little wall on this undamaged place. From this point he got a good view from the whole city. A very famous place for tourists. On the wall were undamaged pictures how the city looked in 1970, 1980 and 1990 from this place. The former so beautiful city looked now like after the Armageddon. Like all people left decades ago...

All trees which stood in the city disappeared. In the colorful pedestrian-zones the color and the charm disappeared. But although so many bad things happened the most buildings where still intact. Just every 15th building was totally destroyed. Maybe a fourth was hardly damaged. The rest was intact but had damages like broken windows or holes from gun-shoots. Brad took the phone-book-page... there just one entry left. Long S., Ulijek Levonzemo 38, kvartat 10, in Guangseng-Cevernaha. That have to be the place where Jake is.

Jake meanwhile, stood in a queue in front of a well. The police protected the well, as each person got just one bucket. After Jake got his water he walked back to his basement. What he didn't knew was that Brad already arrived and observed him from the next crossroad. Now he was pretty sure... he is one of them! Brad watched the scene. The well was high-frequented. There where to many witnesses. His plan was to slay Jake and his family, and then leave the islands again. But first he had to scare all that people away. Brad looked into his backpack. Just one bomb left. He wanted to use it for Jake but now he would use it for his diversionary tactic. He walked into a small alleyway between two buildings. In the alleyway two dead bodies laid. Brad was scared above them. But then he remembered his mission.

Brad placed the bomb as close as possible to the well but also near the walls of the buildings. After he switched on the bomb he ran away and hid behind some containers again. The bomb exploded...

Jake and the others could feel the explosion. Like during a earthquake the walls shook. Outside the people on the well start to ran away. The walls of one building start to tilt over and fall on the well. Brad didn't watched it but he could hear panicked screaming. When he looked up, all people disappeared. The well was destroyed and the two buildings where hardly damaged. Brad used this chance to walk to Jake's hideout. The front-entrance was still blocked by the car which land there during the first bombardment. Brad kicked against the heavy metal door and walked over the courtyard.

In the basement the father of the leprechaun-family risked a view outside and was shocked when he saw Brad. He ran back and took his family.

"Oh, my gosh... HIDE... He is armed!" the leprechaun shouted and took his family.

"Who?" Jake asked scared during he took his son.

Jake's wife meanwhile sat in the little bathroom and tried to clean her face. When she heard the screaming from outside she was confused. In that moment she opened the door she saw that the door to the courtyard smashed open and someone jumped in. In fear she stepped back and saw Brad through the half open door. Brad stood now directly in front of Jake and his son. Jake was scared. Without his powers and with a sleeping child he was unable to defend. This is the end he thought.

"YOU!" Brad screamed and pointed his gun at Jake.

The other people in the basement where scared and stood in fear on the other side. Brad saw them all.

"YOU!... Finally... I knew it. I have no clue why but since Rotwood's Freak auction, I knew there was something..." Brad said.

"What... What do you want from me?" Jake asked in fear. Brad hold the gun directly on his head. Jake's wife watched everything from the bathroom.

She had to do something. Then she saw it... a baseball-bat next to the door. It was property of one of the werewolves. Carefully she grabbed it during Brad still threatened her husband and her son with his gun.

"You killed her... she said that she loves you, what I never understood, and you killed her..." Brad shouted and the gun decreased to point on Jonny. "I'm pretty sure your breed will do the same one time with another girl."

"Brad... I didn't killed her!" Jake said still in fear. "Her master killed her. I tried to safe her and flew her to an hospital. But she died during the flight..."

"So you really killed her... Tell your last pray... monster!" Brad said.

In that moment Jake's wife jumped out of the bathroom and lift the bat. As hard as possible she smashed it against Brad's hand with the gun. Brad screamed in pain when his wrist snapped. Than Jake's wife hit with the bat against Brads forehead. Brad was senseless before he hit the ground. The gun fall on the ground and slipped under a bed.

Jake was relieved. He hugged his wife and kissed her. He was so afraid. His wife too. But he had really luck that she hates Brad so much that she would risk her own life to safe her family. The others in the basement where also relieved. Together they stood around the senseless Brad who had a terrible bloody wound on his head.

The father of the werewolves took something of the blood to fill it into a little glass to give it his children. Werewolves didn't need as much blood as vampires but they really needed it. And now they had a blood-donator. The others were still afraid, to have a Huntsclan-member in their basement.

"Is he dead?" one of the leprechauns asked.

Haley realized that Brad still breathed. "No, he is alive!"

"Let me do this!" Jake's wife said and pointed with Brad's gun on the senseless man.

"NO... no..." Jake shouted and tried to calm down his wife. "Calm down. Don't kill him. He has to tell us what he knows..."

_**End of Chapter 13**_

_**Please review!**_**This chapter is longer than the previous. But it's because it is a really important Chapter for this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

As both ships in the North-East started to sink, the soldiers and Huntsclan-newbies fought further on their live-boats and in the water. On the other ships the other newbies prepared to storm the islands.

Jake and his family didn't knew it. All stood around the senseless Brad who sat bound on a chair in the middle of the room. His right hand and his shank were broken. And the bloody wound on his head start to dry. Jake's wife played with the gun as the others slowly calmed down. A few hours passed since Brad tried to kill them. Nobody had a clue how it looked outside. All still looked at the sleeping Brad, Jake's wife stood up to walk upstairs. She wanted to tell Trixie about that what happened...

Meanwhile, on the ship in the Batutinkyj Bay the local-leaders got the information about the sunken ships near the coast of Tagtra. For the first time, the leaders where worried. Worried that the soldiers arrive each moment.

On the islands, just less people knew that the humans-world comes. But the most of them where worried because they had no clue how the humans will react when they see them. In Vurkala near Batutinkyj, the people finally accept that there were two foreign humans with them. Two 'american-soldiers'. But all people on the main-island Chenohedahve woke up from their trance when the earth start to quake.

All over dish fall from the shelves. Windows broke, and plaster fall from the roofs. Jake's wife stood over the phone when the earthquake start. She fall on her knees and injured both by glass-splitters which laid on the ground. In the basement Jake took his son and hid with others under a table. The earthquake was short... 5 seconds, maybe 10... and it was not so hard. But hard enough to wake up sleeping people.

Earthquakes where common on the islands. The islands where directly on the border of the Phillipian-Plate and the Pacific-Plate. Earthquakes where as common as in California or in Japan. But today? Why during this war...? 5.3 in 6 seconds!

When Jake's wife stood up she could feel the glass-splitters in her knees. Carefully she start to pull out them during she took the phone. In shook she realized that the phone went dead again. The earthquake destroyed the last phone-lines... In the basement, all looked into the TV again where the anchorman start to calm down the population.

"Ladies and Gentleman... the earthquake is a shock for us all but there is no reason to get in panic. It's over... We have no clue how hard the earthquake was or where the most damages are..."

"Where you want to know that, it is already everything destroyed!" the father of the werewolves shouted angrily and freaked out. The others tried to calm down him during he wanted to hit with his fist into the TV. All were on their end of their powers.

During the earthquake Brad start to wake up. The children in the basement start to become afraid. Jake looked in anger on Brad when he wake up. When Brad was awake he just could think on the terrible headache he had. Then he realized his situation. When he start to scream Jake bound a dirty towel above Brad's mouth so that he was quiet.

"I hope for you that you feel bad for that what you did!" Jake said angrily.

Brad looked around and saw the faces of the sick, hungry and weak people inside the basement. Everyone was looking mad on him. Everyone forgot the earthquake and the war now and just fixed on Brad who was their prisoner now.

At the same time, in the United-Nation's building in New York the representatives of the world where in a special-conference. The main theme of this meeting was the magical-world. But the most where more interested in a call, they got from this world. Everyone was quite now... the call from the magical-world was airing now.

"Hello... this is the UNO! Who's speaking?" the leader of the meeting said into the phone.

They were pretty sure that this call was from the magical-world. With all the technology they had they couldn't localize the call and there was coming magic threw the phone when the secretary got the call. All people in the hall heard cracking in the line. In the background, they heard something which sound like rain.

"Hello... hello... can you hear me...?" a woman said with a strong German-accent.

"Yes... we hear you... who are you?" a representative from France asked.

"My name is Schneider!" the woman said. "I'm calling from the magical-world,... from Manhattan-City in New York. There was a war here..."

"Miss... please explain us... can you prove that you are from the magical-world?" someone asked.

Just seconds later dust came out of all microphones on the tables in the big main hall. Just seconds later something like a little screen appeared above all microphones. Than the shocked men and woman in the hall saw a woman in that screens. A woman with a tired face, and looking sick. All people inside the hall where shocked and scared above that what happened right in front of them.

"You can see me now! Is that prove enough!" the woman said and scared the people just more.

"What's going on here?" a man from Ireland asked.

"I want to show you... what happened here!" the woman said and lift the phone so that the people in the UN could see the destroyed neighborhood in Manhattan-City. "Since February we were cut off from the rest of the world!"

The people could see threw the little screens, destroyed or hardly damaged small-apartment buildings. The woman stood in the most damaged district of Manhattan.

"I hope you know now, why we tried to warn you from the Huntsclan..." the woman said.

In the next 30 minutes she explained everything what happened in her world since this terrible day in January. All what she knew above attacks and also the misery many people in the magical-world were now...

On the islands meanwhile, Jake's wife hold the gun on Brad's head. She wanted to hear everything.

"TALK!" she shouted. "TELL US WHY YOU ARE HERE!"

"BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER!" Brad shouted angrily.

"I... didn't kill... ROSE!" Jake shouted back. He placed his senseless son on their bed and walked back to Brad to look into his eyes. "Her master killed her..."

"YOU LIAR!" Brad shouted, Jake's wife was so mad now that she gave Brad a smack on his face.

"He don't lie! I was there..." she told and remembered this terrible night in August 1983. "She told Jake and the other dragons where the Huntsclan headquarter was. The bosses found out it. When we met randomly in the park they held us hostage. In the headquarter they made her a traitor before they shot with a gun into her chest. She was laying next to me in my cell. I gave first aid to her. When the dragons arrived and saved us Jake flew us to an hospital... but she died in the moment we arrived. Do you have any clue how that is to see a person you like die."

Brad didn't answered.

"And now see this misery we are now! This world never did something bad to the humans-world. This world prevent many disasters. Did you know that in 1980 almost a meteor hit the earth.? The magical-world send it to the sun... Or look on Germany. The magical-world saved dozens of children from orphanages in the GDR... because they where mistreated there by the Stasi... or..." Jake's wife told before she saw something in Brad's pocket. She pulled out it and saw the page from the phone-book.

"Brad, what did you do with the other people who have the name Long?" Jake asked mad when he saw that all names where strikethrough.

"The explosions!" the father of the werewolves said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Yesterday,... when I got water, someone in the crowd told me that someone blew up apartment-buildings with bombs. They were sure that that was a Huntsclan-member and there were searching him." the man told.

"You... blew up innocent people?" Jake asked shocked. Brad still didn't answered. "Where you got this page?"

When Brad still didn't answered, Jake's wife hold the gun on his head again and clicked the safety off. "Talk or you will have your brains on a place where they don't belong!" she said now really mad.

Slowly Brad realized his situation, he was a prisoner. An unarmed, injured prisoner of twenty-one people, 17 of them with magical-powers. Brad closed his eyes and start to tell the truth. The truth shocked everyone...

"YOU... you ... killed... you killed Spud and Frederick?" Jake asked angrily.

"When I saw that that where them they were already dead... I didn't saw that..." before Brad could finish Jake hit with his fist into Brad's face. Brad fall over with the chair on his back and laid senseless again on the ground...

Outside two jets of the US-army arrived the coast near Guangseng. The pilots were shocked above that what they saw: The newbies on the ship where almost all on the way to Guangseng now. Just less stay on the ship and start to fire on the jet's again. Short time after a missile of the ship hit one of the jets, which explode and crashed in Guangseng, a missile of the other jet hit the ship which star to sink immediately.

In their little boats the newbies where confused. The US-army shoot on them. But why? All still didn't knew that they where the target now! Hundreds of miles away, aircraft-carriers of the USA and ships of several other countries where on the way to the islands. On the ships the men could see on the radar-screens the islands. From the humans-world the message came that more than 90% of the Huntsclan was arrested. In Guangseng meanwhile, the population prepared for the worst. After the American-jet crashed in the city, the most thought now that the United-States joined the war against them.

With buckets, the inhabitants of the houses which the jet hit, tried to extinguish the fires. The pilot was dead, that was sure. But more the people where afraid above the weapons this jet had aboard...

The Huntsclan meanwhile was one mile away of the coast when the jet flew very deep above them. Several newbies tried to shoot on the jet but it was too fast. Many where threw out of the boats by the shockwave the jet made. In the jet meanwhile, the pilot talked threw the radio to his general.

"General... target hit. The ship is sinking. But the other jet..."

"We see it on the radar!" the general said short. "What can you see?"

"A city! A modern city with many old buildings, streets and huge-damages. It's looking like a heavy earthquake. Many buildings are still intact... I see a palace!" the pilot said.

"A palace?" the general asked.

"Yes, a palace... and a seaport, and a airport, a stadium, industrial-facilities and many other things. General... I would say this is a city like each other on planet!" the pilot said and shocked the general.

"Oh my gosh... what did the Huntsclan did?" he asked himself during he looked on the radar-screen again.

"I see people..." the pilot said. "I can see people..."

"Really, where and how much?"

"Near the place where the other jet crashed. Looks like they try to extinguish the fires." the pilot told threw the radio during hundreds of confused Huntsclan-newbies tried to enter the boats in the bay again.

In the next hours the war became a water-fight. During the two-thousand Huntsclan-members tried to enter the islands, jets and helicopters of the humans-world arrived. All over the coasts and on the around 30 small islands between the main-islands helicopters and ships patrolled and tried to prevent that the hunters arrive or do worse.

Jake and his wife carried Brad with Grigorij's help on the roof. One day passed since they captured him, and the fight in the bay became bigger and bigger. The militia and the police did their best to 'welcome' Huntsclan-members who could enter the islands. It was terrible hot. Too hot. And far away they could see smoke increasing from the crash-scene of the jet. Jake's wife bound the towel around Brad's mouth again and looked on him.

"Enjoy the sun!" she said during they let him alone on the roof. They wanted that he suffers.

In the humans-world meanwhile for the first time, the people could see pictures from the magical-world. The less pictures they had published showed damaged buildings, suffering magical-creatures and a map of Magical-America and its five independent countries. The humans slowly realized that the magical-world was like the humans-world. Many things were different but they had a modern society. In the day's after the US-army joined the war, the governments of Tennessee and California start to open their world. To show the humans, that they are not dangerous. In both countries where not very much happened the people could almost live their life further normally. But the East-Coast was in terrible condition...

The war seemed to escalate when Huntsclan and US-army entered the islands on the same time. All over, even in the midlands where the people where safe. In Hanjavtmhara where Frederick's wife was with her sons and her parents soldiers start to patrol across the streets. During energy and magic slowly start to recover the people start to feel better in any way. To protect the population the soldiers start to cut of Hanjavtmhara from the rest of the islands. Nobody talked with the soldiers. Just less had the courage to talk to them, the most still hide.

Jake and his family still had no clue that their situation will change soon. On the roof, Brad could see the fights in the streets. The gun-battles and how his 'mates' where arrested by the majority of soldiers. There were 5 soldiers for one Huntsclan-member. Before Brad became senseless again he thought: "That will be over soon!"

In the basement, everyone could hear the gun-battles. But everyone was too afraid to leave the basement to look through the window. Meanwhile, the soldiers used the walls of cars the population build as protection walls. Streets start to became junkyards of bullets. The leaders of the Huntsclan meanwhile, told their newbies: "That are not humans. That are fakes!"

But when more and more hunters were arrested or killed the leaders start to realize that it's time. Time to make the final hit. During the battles the first people came out of the bunkers and hide behind walls and in buildings to see the Huntsclan failing. With repaired cameras, the people start to make the first pictures of the war. The most start to cry. But what will happen when the soldiers win? The soldiers came from all over the world... American's fought together with Russian's... German's together with Israeli... and Chinese together with Japanese. But what will happen when they won or will happen something terrible now.

Jake and his family didn't realized it. They just listened what happened outside. All were afraid. Are that people here to safe them or are that the murders. The mood in the basement was terrible. Nobody talked. Jake sat with his family in their corner of the basement. Everybody thought about their lives. What they already did? Or what they ever wanted to do? Jake's wife had to think about their plan for a second child! Jake meanwhile start to realize that Spud and Frederick are really dead and fell into a hole of sorrow. Then he thought about his father... As his father was sick, he said he will survive to see his grandson. But his condition became worse with every day...

And they... where afraid. Afraid that the humans doesn't accept them. Afraid that they all would be killed. The last day's nobody slept. They had no clue what day it was. Or what time of day. Was it night, or day, or morning? When someone opened the door all looked up in fear... It's over now! This is the end!

But then all were relieved when a young ogre entered the basement. He had a smile on his face when he looked on all people in the basement. "The war is over!"

_**End of Chapter 14**_

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Everyone left the basement and walked above the courtyard. The sun shined hot and the sky was clear. Jake and his wife walked with their son in his arms across the streets. All over the people left their hideouts and walked to the big squares where the soldiers from the humans-world patrolled. In the midlands meanwhile, the soldiers start to get the control above the population. The powerless inhabitants could just watch how the soldiers entered their houses to get information. About their names, their lifestyle, and other things...

When Jake and his family arrived a big square near their hideout they saw that many people hid their faces behind old newspapers or under hoods. Jake had a jacket with him, so he threw it over the head of his wife and took a old magazine which lay on the ground. Seconds later a group of soldiers from Russia passed them. The soldiers were confused. In other parts of the city the soldiers walked across damaged neighborhoods to look for last hiding Huntsclan-members.

The Russian-soldiers meanwhile, still stared on Jake and his family. All of them where armed and came closer to them.

"_Who are you_?" one of them asked in Russian.

Jake's wife knew a few words Russian so she understood the question. But she was too afraid to tell her name. So she act that she doesn't understood him.

"_Alive... alive... no kill my son!_" she answered in Russian and hid Jonny under the jacket too.

The soldier was astonished, that this people understood him. But now they also saw that the people where afraid of them...

In other parts of the city, happy teenagers stood on roofs, played instruments and sang peace-songs. Others already start to tidy up the waste from the streets and sidewalks before the soldiers arrived and scared them away.

All were afraid. Is this the end of the war, but also the end of the freedom? Even when the humans except them they will hate them... the most where pretty sure... In the palace meanwhile, the president left the bunker and walked with several bodyguards above the square in front of it. The soldiers arrived just in that moment. Scared the president turned and lift his hands. The unarmed bodyguards couldn't protect him very well against bullets. But the soldiers where just astonished above the tall ogres and goblins.

"Not shooting!" the president said with his bad English. "We not bad!"

"Yes, we know..." a soldier said and surprised everyone...

All over the islands, the soldiers got the control above the islands. But the inhabitants where not very happy about it and tried to get the control back by negotiations or with violence. Mad house-owners pushed soldiers out of their houses to safe the last what they had. On other places, humans who lived in the magical-world talked to the soldiers to calm down them.

Jake walked with his family threw Guangseng for hours. All houses had broken windows or soft damages like cracks in the walls. But there were also places where almost every house was totally destroyed. Slowly the people start to look how many buildings were damaged or destroyed, till now it looked manageable. But all over the streets where also blocked or hardly damaged. Cars and busses laid burned out in courtyards and in gardens. And of course... allover dead people. Soldiers covered dead with blankets but the number of victims seemed unbelievable high.

Jake took the old camera of his father and took some photos. The soldiers did the same and also walked with movie-cameras threw the city to send this pictures to their leaders and to the news of their countries. People who had no clue that the soldiers got the control happily ran with flags of the Islands across the streets. On the main-square in front of the palace, the president handed the soldiers the flag of the Islands. The flag was white with three dragons (red, blue and green) in the middle and five red stars over them (one star for each Main-Island) under them was a golden banner with completely 31 little red stars, for all smaller islands. The soldiers liked the flag and start to rise it. All people who saw it start to cheer. The soldiers of the humans-world rose their flag. Jake took a photo of it. All people looked happily on the flag and someone start to sing the national-anthem. More and more people joined, so that the chorus was hearable all over the city.

Brad who still sat handcuffed on the roof heard the people sing. He just shook his head.

"What is that for a stupid language?" he said annoyed before Haley and Grigorij entered the scene and start to carry him down.

"I hafe good news for you ameikani!" Grigorij said mad. "I hafe mi powers bak! Now you go to gulag!"

When Brad heard that he wanted scream, but Haley bind a towel around his mouth, before Grigorij transformed and flew with him to the hills behind the city. During Haley winked she was happy that the magic came back. She tried to breath fire, but she couldn't. It looked like it will need different times for all people to get their full powers back.

The next days, the people start to tidy up. Others talked with the soldiers, so that they doesn't freak out here. But the best for the people was that slowly more and more children recovered. But the situation was difficult. Many people where homeless. And they needed food and fresh water. Fortunately the people saved many conserved food during the war so that they could feed their children. The soldiers looked how this creatures lived. Many where astonished. But the most were astonished above the TV-channel which aired during the whole war, so that the soldiers also entered the studio and talked to the worried population.

Jake and his family sat in the living-room of his mothers damaged apartment and watched TV during they tidied up. They had normal energy now after someone repaired the power-lines of their house and they could watch now a channel from Humans-World-Australia when the program was interrupted by the local magical-channel. The leader of the soldiers, a American general, sat next to the anchorman.

"Ladies and gentleman..." the general said in English and the anchorman translated it into Dracos. "...nobody can imagine what you had to feel the last months."

"Yes, of course!" Jake's mother said annoyed.

"...that we don't want to do any bad to you... but of course, or world is very afraid but also astonished about you..."

During the general talked, Jake start to dream how people ran away of him when he flews over them.

"...that planes with food, water, medicine and important goods are on the way. We also made..."

That was good. The people, especially near the coasts urgent need help. When the general was ready the anchorman talked further alone in Draco.

"We have now important information for all national-dragons. If you got your powers back you have to go back to your home-country immediately. Or your family or your human-supporters. The dragons of Germany, Austria and Switzerland are ordered to a special meeting tomorrow in the dragon-authority."

When Jake heard that he looked on his wife and his son. His son slowly start to wake up, but he still sleep very long. It would be the best for them to leave the island. In America they are safer. And someone had to look how it looks there. Jake walked to his wife and told her his mind. She was not happy about that.

"No, I don't want to leave you here!" she said.

"Hey,... you heard what they said." Jake said and looked into her eyes. "I will follow as fast as possible. But now I have to stay here. But you... I don't want you here. I mean, look around..."

Jake walked with her to the window and pointed on several damaged buildings and on soldiers who carried dead-bodies to trucks.

"Okay..." she said and start to cry. "Okay... I go!" she cried more and more. "But not yet! First I have to do something!"

Several days after the war end, Halga returned to the city. She still had no clue that her husband was dead. Under tears Jake and his wife told her what happed and escorted her to the main-square. Thousands of dead-bodies laid there so that people could identify them. Halga screamed and cried when they found Frederick after a few minutes. She collapsed. Jake's wife hugged her and tried to calm down her, but she was too sad to calm down someone or herself. A hour later, they found Spud...

During the funeral on the next day, Halga's and Frederick's sons wake up. For her that was a sign. A sign that the life goes further. Everyone was happy for a short moment when they left the cemetery, which was overfilled now because hundreds of people were buried here after the end of the war. After they buried their friends Jake and his wife spend their most time at home and sorrowed. But then both could hear a small voice they didn't heard for months.

"Are you sad?" Jonny asked.

Jake and his wife just start to cheer after they realized that their son woke up. He woke up! It was over. His coma was over! Both just hugged their son and sang his favorite children song. Haley and Grigorij stood in the door and watched the scene. Both looked into each other's face and kissed. They were happy that they had themselves.

The time passed slowly. After the planes with the supplies land, airplanes from the magical-world also land to evacuate people who doesn't live there. A time-table of all flights hang out on all public-places. Jake's wife decide to take a flight to California, to see her family again. But this flight was in two days.

Meanwhile, in the humans-world the people start to realize that this creatures are really excising. Slowly the people tried to imagine how it is to live along with vampires, werewolves, dragons, giants... Especially parents of little children worldwide where afraid. But surprisingly children and teenagers where really interested in this creatures. All over horror-movies disappeared in the shops because the most where afraid that this creatures will become mad.

In talk-shows people with strange stories appeared. In a talk-show in Argentina a woman appeared who declared that she is pregnant from a dragon who raped her. In Germany, people told in TV about kidnappings and experiments the magical-creatures made on them and than blamed aliens. But that what everyone believed... happened in a show in the Russian Breakfast-Television.

During the anchorman talked with his guests a pregnant woman and a man entered the studio. Someone shouted, but both just stepped in front of the camera.

"Hey, what do you do here?" the anchorman shouted before he recognized the woman.

It was the missed woman. The woman everyone thought that she is dead. Killed by a vampire... but she was standing there alive and pregnant. She was in 8th or 9th month, the woman guest thought.

"Oh, my gosh you are..." the cameraman stammered before he became unconscious.

"We came here, to show you that people like him are not dangerous..." the woman said into the camera and introduced her boyfriend, who was her fiancé now. All over the former Soviet-Union the people even stopped working to look into the next TV. Dozens of millions watched how the vampire explained himself...

All over the magical-world the people tried to live their old lives further. Many people were not affected directly by the war, in China for example, but the war hit everyone in another way. In countries like Ireland or Tennessee where nothing serious in the magical-world happened, the people lived like nothing happened. But the mind that life changed everyone had. Just in the both war-areas (New York and Draco's Islands) the situation was difficult now. But of course other magical-countries did their best to help.

Than the day came to say good bye. Jake's wife felt like in the final scene of Casablanca when they stood on the airfield of the totally destroyed airport. Both still covered their faces under hoods because still all over where humans with cameras. On the airfield near them a Boeing 747SP of the 'Aero Californian' was boarded. Just people who had Californian or American Passports could fly with. The most where happy that they could return home again. Just Jake's wife was not happy to leave him here.

"No, Jake... I don't go without you!" she protested.

"We talked about it!" Jake said. "Please, do that for me... Give me the feeling that you and Jonny are safe. I fixed the TV... you can call me about the TV-phone every time. I will follow when I'm ready with everything. You know what the authority said. They said... you have to go to look what happened and I have to stay as long as we are in danger that we are exposed."

"But! Awww..." she said and hugged him. "Jake... Jake, I love you! I will ever love you! Please, don't leave me alone!"

During they stood there a man in uniform walked to them. "Mrs. Long... we're waiting for you!"

"Okay..." she shouted on the man who walked back to the plane in fear. "Jake..."

"GO!" Jake said and kissed her. "Do it for me!"

In tears she said goodbye. And the man in uniform escorted her to the plane. She had her baggage, a backpack and her son... with this things she came to the Islands. But one she had to left here. During she walked up the stairway she looked back. Jake still stood there and looked on her. When she disappeared in the plane he winked. She still cried when the man escorted her to an free seat in the first-class. She placed her, now normal sleeping son, on another free seat and the man in uniform sat down next to her.

"Mrs. Long..." the man said. "...during the flight we have to talk above... Mrs. Long?"

She didn't listened. She just looked out of the window. He stood on the same place, even when the next passengers for the other plane arrived. And he stay there, till the moment her plane raised up into the sky. Jake's wife still looked out of the window and saw the hardly damaged buildings in Guangseng. The worst damages where in Hebatov, during districts like Brjhildvet looked nearly undamaged from up. The plane raised up into the sky, and she could see villages and small towns in the mountains. Many of them undamaged. But she also saw destroyed woods from fires. She cried much more. When the plane flew a corner she couldn't see the islands after it. She winked and then finally turned to the man who sat next to her.

"Yes!" she said short and dry.

"Mrs. Long... I'm from the Californian ministry for humans-world affairs!" the man said with a soft Spanish accent. "We got you from the islands, to inform you about that what happened in the last months in America. You don't know it but in California we had a putsch."

"A putsch? You mean... a political revolt?" she asked.

"Yes, the guy's who made the putsch are arrested but the president was killed, California is without government now. In the magical-world, nothing happened!"

"Yes... that I know! I had contact with Mrs. Trixie Wilkins in Arizona."

"Yes, we know that. She called us. She also helped us and the other governments to keep your secret." the man told.

"How she did that?" she asked.

"Well, she paid your bills... lied to your neighbors... travelled to New York to look for your house... she answered your mail..." the man told.

"Oh... thank you Trixie!" she said and closed her eyes.

For Trixie the last months where very difficult, too. She had no clue how she can explain Trixie that Spud and Frederick were dead.

"...she is in New York right now. We informed her. She is waiting for you in your house. You are travelling to your family first?"

"Yes... I need that. I have to see them. I missed my cousins marriage, my aunts birthday, my uncle's birthday..." she said and cried further.

"Before you visit your family you should look into an mirror..." the man said.

Jake's wife was a little bit confused. But then she took the backpack and walked to the lavatory. Almost all passengers slept or cried. So all lavatories where free. She entered the first, looked into the mirror and was shocked. She looked terrible. Like she spend months in a jungle. She lost around 20 pounds and looked really sick. She couldn't visit her family in this condition. Immediately she start to wash her face and her hairs. When she grabbled into her backpack for her toothbrush she found the envelope Spud gave her.

For minutes she stared on the envelope and remembered Spud's words: _"You will know when it is time to open it! Trust me!"_ For her it was time. She dried her hairs and walked back to her seat where her son talked with the man from the agency. Jonny didn't realized that he was in a plane full of magical-creatures. Fortunately he was too young to realize anything what happened in the last months. She sat down on her seat and start to open the envelope.

"What is that?" the man asked but she didn't listened.

"That's from a friend who died!" she answered and put out a piece of paper.

But then she was really confused: The paper was empty... and hidden in the paper... was a key!

_**End of Chapter 15**_

**So the war is over. But the following time will be very difficult for both worlds. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Jake's wife stared during the whole flight on the key and on the empty paper. The plane already start to sink when she woke up from her imaginary. The man next to her talked during the whole flight above that she had to do when she is back in New York. She would had to talk to the population and help them mentally in the after war time. The next months will be difficult. Everyone knew that. Thousands already left the islands. But Jake was trapped there. The plane arrived the Californian coast and the sun just rose up. Johnny slept.

"Here is a plane ticket to New York for you!" the man said. "You fly with a humans-world airline. The magical-air-traffic didn't recovered yet."

He handed her two plane tickets and she took them. She was sad because that meant that she had just one day for her family. But she would use this time to relax. To forget all the bad things she saw during the last five months. The plane land on the airport of magical Monterrey and she left with a smile on her face. During she walked threw the airport, reporters and cameras from several magical channels reported above the refugees. She just ran threw the group. Followed by the man who carried her baggage. She sat into a cab with a humans-world license-plate and told the driver, who looked like a human the address of the house she grown up.

When the cab entered the humans-world she looked around. Everything looked like before. Nothing changed. The people didn't react other, nobody where any hunts clan-members. The cab stopped in front of her old home and she waked up Johnny. After she realized that she had no money to pay the driver he just said: "It's okay. You are free!"

"Oh... thank you!" she said and walked to the house.

After she rang the doorbell she could hear steps. A woman in the late 50s opened the door and start to cheer when she saw her.

"SWEEETTTIIEEE!" she yelled happily. "And Johnny...!"

"Aunt Mary... hi!" she said happily and hugged her. She missed that so much. And she was worried that she never sees her ever.

"Oh... my gosh... you look terrible... what did you eat in China?" she asked shocked when she saw that her nice lost many many pounds. "Come in... I bake one of my pies for you."

During the next hours they talked about so many things. Her uncle was in the office right now, her cousins where in San Francisco. So she spend the most of the day alone with her aunt who was like a mother for her. During they sat in the garden and ate the fresh apple pie she tried to find out something what happened during the last months in America.

"I heard that China didn't accept this clan! You had luck. This guys are more dangerous than a terror-organization. They blew up a restaurant full of people!" she told.

"Really? And what happened also? I mean we heard very much in the news but... what happened here for example?" she asked her aunt.

"Hmm... nothing! You know, we know now that this 'people' exist but we don't see them?"

"Yes..."

"You have this sad look on your face? Something happened?"

"Unfortunately, yes... A friend, from High-School... died! He had a accident on Hawaii!" she lied.

"Oh... I'm so sorry." her aunt said. It looked like she believed it.

"And I missed Sal's marriage!"

"You mean almost-marriage! I still don't understand that woman. He loved her. But than one day she left. She said he have to understand her because she is 'in a really bad situation' now! And she has something what she doesn't want that he is involved. Poor Sal. He can't talk about it!" her aunt said.

"She left him in February!" she said to herself. "No, no no no that can't be..."

"What?" her aunt asked.

"Oh nothing! I talked with myself!"

"Okay! And now tell me... How was Hong Kong? What did you eat there? And why you look like you..."

"I know,... I look like a anorexic! Unfortunately, I got a terrible stomach flu. I had fever. But now I feel better. I'm just sad because... Jake's company let's him work there longer and he have to stay there..."

Her aunt believed everything she told. Even the story that she forget her camera and the films there so that she can't show her anything. Short time after her uncle came home she had to say good-bye again. She took her son and traveled with him back to New York. It was late evening when they depart in San Francisco and early morning when they arrived New York. She was happy to see her neighborhood again. And happy that all houses still stood and no bombs explode here. Then the taxi stopped in front of her house, Rhonda Burton left her own to threw away the waste. She smiled when she saw her.

"Hey, welcome home!" Rhonda said and walked to her. "Oh my gosh... what did you eat in China?"

"Nothing healthy!" she answered short and walked to her door. "Would you excuse me please... I have to tidy up the mess now!"

"That your friend already did?" Rhonda said and in that moment Trixie came out of the house.

Trixie ran to her and cried. She was happy to see her again. After months of fear and bad news. Both woman stood there for minutes and cried. Rhonda was just confused and walked back to her house. The both woman entered their house and Jake's wife was astonished. The house was cleaned, tidy and smelled like apples. The TV stood on the table so that they start to repair it during they talked above the last months. Johnny was in his room and played.

"... he has no clue that we all where on that islands!" Jake's wife said in tears. "I taught... I taught... we would..."

"Hey... hey... let it out... It's okay... Tears are okay." Trixie said and hugged her again.

Trixie came to New York one month ago. She found the mess from the burglary... and many bills. After Trixie paid the most important bills, she cleaned up the house and tried to repair the TV and the phone. Her husband was in Bosnia at that moment... so he doesn't know it.

"With the phone I was successful. But the TV is too difficult for me. But fortunately Brad won't be a problem anymore. For that what he did to Spud and Frederick he will never get his freedom back..."

"Spud, Frederick..." Jake's wife said during she fixed a cable in the TV. "I still can't believe it... wait, wait, wait..." than she remembered the paper and the key. "Trixie, Spud gave me this things when I saw him for the last times. What do you think what this is meaning?"

"A key? And a empty page of paper? Smells like lemon..." Trixie said.

"That's it!" she said and stood up to walk to the kitchen where she filled a sprayer with water and came back. "Spud wrote this with lemon,... when it dries it disappears, just spray water on it..."

"Aw... simple!" Trixie said and in that moment they sprayed water on the paper words appeared: 'Where steaming horses met and today thousands of eyes meet the birthday of JFK is the answers key'

"What did Spud mean with this?"

"Who knows... well,... steaming horses... steam... horse... Trains?"

"Trains! Train-Station! Of course... thousands of people..." Jake's wife realized. "Maybe this is a key from a locker in a train-station! But where and which? There is no number!"

"The birthday of JFK! Kennedy's birthday was May 29th. Locker 5-2-9. But on which station?" Trixie said.

"Wait... one day... when I was in the Grand-Central-Station with Spud, we saw children painting faces on lockers. There are two holes in each locker so they looked like eyes."

"Locker 5-2-9 in the Grand Central Station! Let's go!" Trixie said.

After they took Johnny they drove by car to the Grand-Central-Station. There was surprisingly less traffic so that it gone very fast. It was a good feeling to see that nothing in Manhattan changed during the last months. After they arrived and parked all three walked to the lockers in the station. The immediately found locker 5-2-9 and the key was right. Both found a big and heavy black suitcase in it.

"Oh my gosh... what did he hid inside? Stones?" Trixie said annoyed when they carried it to the car and drove away.

"Before we drive home... I want to see where that with the wizard-restaurant happened!" Jake's wife said and shocked Trixie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to see it!"

Together they drove threw Manhattan. Trixie would see the place also for the first time. So both where shocked when they saw the still hardly damaged neighborhood. Many houses disappeared. A big crater was in the street. And the whole district became a construction-site. The both woman just shook their heads.

"They blew up a magical-portal! With that they almost destroyed the whole city." Trixie said and was right.

With the portal a connection between two dimensions was destroyed. The disaster would be much bigger if the portal was open at that moment. Both drove home again. This view here was terrible. The way home need longer because the traffic became more. But finally both arrived and carried the mysterious suitcase in. Both used the combination 5-2-9 for the lock and it went open.

Inside both woman saw a video-tape with the words 'Play this first'. Both prepared the TV and carried it back to it's place. Than they switched on everything and put the tape into the video-recorder. After they pressed PLAY, Spud appeared in the screen. He sat down on a couch. In the background they could see palms. It looked like this video was made on Hawaii in his apartment.

"Hello, my friends..." Spud said and looked into the camera. "When you see this, I didn't survived the war against the hunts clan. It also means that this is maybe the first time you see and hear me after you found out it..."

During they saw that this was a testament both woman start to cry again. They exactly listened to that what Spud said.

"...what I want so say is that you where ever right about Stacey. Especially you Trixie, if you see this. Sometimes I wish I believed you earlier." Spud said and smiled. "Inside the suitcase is a second video tape, it's my official testament. Please, let Stacey see it so that she realizes that she won't get anything from me ever again..."

Both where satisfied about it and found the second video between all the packages.

"Inside the suitcase is also a package for each of you... I found that what inside is in a old mine here on Hawaii. In the last months you got many liabilities and you lost your jobs. I'm sure. Use it to pay your liabilities..."

Both really found two packages one with the name Long and one with the name Wilkins on it.

"And in the smaller box, is something I want that you give it to the Magical-World. I didn't told you but... they hired me. On the disks are blueprints of buildings for Manhattan-City and Guangseng." Spud told and astonished the both woman. "I didn't told you about this jobs because I wanted to surprise you. But now give the blueprints to the people who wanted it. The magical-world have to be rebuild. And I want to help to rebuild, even if I'm not there to see it. The good thing is that they don't need to pay me now..." Spud said and smiled. Even Trixie and Jake's wife had to smile a little bit now. "Please, please don't be so sad... I personally hope that you never have to see this... especially because I promised you to invent you into the new hotel I build here... and you where so happy when you heard that you have a chance to fly to Hawaii."

"Yes, you promised it!" Trixie said and dried her tears.

"So, I hope you will remember me as a good friend. A friend who finally realized your warnings above Miss S. And I hope you can live your normal life further, although the world changed rapidly. I wish I could see this new world. But now do this for me... Good Bye! And Good Luck!"

Spud stood up and switched off the camera. Both woman cried now much more. For around one hour they just sat on the couch and where sad before they remembered the second tape. The second video was around one year older and made short time after Spud's divorce. In the video he disinherited Stacey in any way. And he proved that Stacey break the marriage-contract so she would have to pay everything back.

"Yes, yes... I knew it... she cheated him!" Trixie shouted.

"The judge will be very interested in this tape!" Jake's wife said and with the tape they drove to the lawyer.

After their meeting with the lawyer, Jake's wife remembered something she urgent wanted to see. The magical-world. Trixie was already there and shocked above her friends wish. But finally she had to accept it. Together they entered the magical-world.

Magical Manhattan looked terrible. Many buildings where damaged. There was no traffic. And all over people walked powerless and tired threw the streets. Thousands where homeless and lived in cars. Between the high apartment buildings in the suburbs hundreds lived in easy build huts, cars and trucks. Manhattan-City became a slum. During the both woman walked threw the city people recognized them and asked them why nobody in the humans-world realized how bad the hunts clan was. Both could just answer that they don't know it.

Although all the chaos in the war-areas of New York and the Draco's Islands, the people tried to live their lives further normally. Schools, shops, restaurants and cinemas where open again. People gone to work or visited friends. They did their best to live further. The war is over, they are alive. It was something nobody of them will ever forget. Especially because the whole magical-world was in a terrible economical and financial crisis now. Especially in New York and the Islands the money was worthless now. One Dollar was around 7 million Roublar now.

So many even couldn't go to the humans-world and buy food or furniture there because they had no money for it. Help organizations did their best, but the humans-world had to do something. In the desert of Nevada the president of the United States had a very special meeting. In a tent protected by thousands of soldiers and security guards the president met three magical-creatures. The presidents of New York and Tennessee and the leader of the congress in California. The president was astonished. This meeting was secret. And now they would discuss the future between both worlds.

The days passed and the number of official dead people in the magical-world grown and grown. In her house Jake's wife fixed the TV completely now so that she could air magical-channels again. Trixie was in Arizona again because her husband would come home. The news from TST2 (Tennessee State Television) reported above the meetings and the the first contracts. The American government was willing to send medicine and important goods to New York. But more and more people want information above that creatures. During the anchorman in the magical-news start to explain the so called 'Telebridge' someone hammered angrily against the door and rang the doorbell. In shock she changed the channel to a humans-world-program and walked to the door.

"Who is there?" she asked afraid.

"Open the door!" a angry female voice she knew shouted.

Disgusted she opened the door to let Stacey Wintergrin in before she break it and angrily the woman stepped in and threw a bunch of paper on her.

"I'm hope you are happy now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About this what I got from your lawyer! All aliments I got, I have to pay back now. Because someone, send the testament of my dead ex-husband to a lawyer and the court decide to..."

"To do the right! Accept it Stacey... It doesn't belong you, so you don't deserve it!"

With that words she angered Stacey much more. "Don't think that we are ready! My new husband has very good contacts... I'm a sad and sorrowing widow who lost her husband in a terrible tropical storm on Hawaii where the boat he borrowed sank... The court will realize that!" Stacey said angrily and walked to the door. "Don't think that we saw the last time?"

"Yes, unfortunately..." Jake's wife said and hit Stacey with it.

"I could never like you!" Stacey said with a evil view.

"Ditto!"

After that word Stacey left and smashed the door close so hard that the little window in it got a crack. She walked to her car which stood on the street and raced away in that moment when a taxi stopped in front of the house and Haley and Grigorij left it. Jake's wife who just looked on the crack in her window when she saw both coming to the house. She was happy to see them. She hugged both and escorted them into the house. There they talked above the last days.

"We could leave the islands with a plane from Tennessee!" Haley told. "The rebuilding goes fast. Very fast! The use prisoners to tidy up the streets. But they will need very long time to rebuild the islands."

"Yes, I can imagine!" Jake's wife said. "And what do you plan to do now?"

"We want to go to Russia together..." Haley explained and looked on Grigorij.

"Oh... really..."

"Yes, and we decide... to marry... not yet but, someday!"

"Oh, congratulations! Wait, I get something to drink to celebrate." Jake's wife said and found a news-magazine on the table. It was a special issue above the terrorism-attack on the restaurant. In fear the three people looked on the pictures in the magazine. All where shocked. The most where took just seconds after the explosion. But than, on one photo, Haley saw her. Her old classmate Olivia Mears. On the photo she ran away in fear. She had shopping bags and expensive clothes.

"How she could pay that? She was banned from college. She works in a bar! Where she got the money for that? Her parents don't give her anything!" Haley said. "I have this strange feeling, that she have did something terrible..."

"Why do you think that? Maybe she won in a lottery?" her sister-in-law said.

"But what when not?" Haley said. "No... I know that something is wrong... and I will prove it!"

During they sat there and talked, the news announced the 'Worlds-Tele-Bridge'.

_**End of Chapter 16**_

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

As the whole Magical-World tried to live their lives 'normally', Jake's wife had a very important meeting in the Red House in Manhattan-City. A few days passed since Haley and her boyfriend came back and both were very busy with their own projects. As Jake's wife walked through the damaged city, she remembered what happened in Guangseng. But Manhattan looked much better. The Red House was not hardly damaged, just a broken window.

She rang the doorbell and the security let her in and escorted her to an office where two men waited for her. One of them wore a human-supporter-uniform. She was surprised to see this. But then she understood. The president entered the room and introduced her to the both men. The new American Dragon John Wellington was a big African-American man of around 30 years. The human was a Caucasian most likely the same age.

"So, you replace my husband?" she asked.

"Yes!" Wellington said. "Your husband did a great job! It will be difficult to keep up his good work..."

"Yes... of course! And you are?" she asked the human.

"Richard Miller! Human-Supporter of the first grade." the human said and shook her hand. "I'm so sorry for you that you lost your friends."

"Thank you!"

"Mrs. Long... these two people will now be the American-Dragon team." the president said. "Because your husband can't work further..."

"I know!" she answered. "I understand!"

"Of course you're still a member of the magical-community!" the president said. "But you will have to hand them everything. The files, the communication-stuff, the headquarter-inventory..."

"Yes, yes..." Jake's wife said and sat down. After she lost her humans-world job, she now lost her magical-world job, and Jake too. They were replaced...

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away...

Jake walked through the hardly damaged centre of Guangseng. He was surprised that so many people survived and that so many buildings where intact. More and more people walked through the streets, because more and more children recovered from the coma and many people returned from the midlands. He was still powerless. So he became very tired as he stood in a queue with the other former national-dragons in front of the work-agency.

Almost everyone on the islands was jobless now. Everyone helped with the rebuilding but after the last buildings where rebuild they would be jobless again. And the money was worthless. A liter of milk costs 2 billion Inours now. When Jake was in the small office and sat down he told the woman behind the desk very long about his situation, his education, and where his family was now. The woman typed something into the computer...

"Mr. Long... the database says that the risk that you will be exposed is very high because several 'Freak Auctions' in school." the woman said.

"Yes, unfortunately that's true!" Jake answered.

"That means we can't risk that you go back to the humans-world. You have to stay here. Your case is very... special! But... It looks like I have a apartment and a job for you!" the woman said and printed something. "You have a pilots-license right?"

"Not yet but... almost!" Jake answered.

"I could give you a job at Air Dragonjait! As first-officer! That would give you a normal job. And a apartment in Wessetiya, big enough for you and your wife and son, if they have to flee from the humans-world."

"What do you mean with 'flee'?"

"That's a new rule! If you are exposed, your family has to leave the humans-world!"

"What? Why? How can I explain that to my wife?"

"Sorry, but that's the law! The humans just found out that we exist. They first need to accept us. We have still no clue how they think about us!"

Jake accepted it. He had to. He left the office with a paper and a key to his new apartment. He was sad. Separated from his family. Trapped on a destroyed island. And poor. The good message was that he had a job now! But with worthless money it was useless. When Jake left the building he hid his face again and walked through the city. All over where still many soldiers. With military-trucks the soldiers drove food threw the city. On other places he saw soldiers helping the people to tidy up. It was a good feeling to see that 'here' the humans accepted the magical.

Jake arrived his new apartment, in a damaged building in Wessetiya and walked upstairs to the 3rd floor. The walls in his new home where covered with holes from bullets. The windows were broken and there was a blood stain near a window. The former inhabitants here were dead. Jake looked around and left again. He had so many things to do now. He had to go to his new job, he had to help his mother, he had to help Halga to tidy up, he had to rebuild his apartment... he had to start a new live now.

In the humans-world meanwhile, thousands waited in Hawaii on Honolulu International Airport. The both pilots who survived the crash of their jet in Vurkala would return to humans-world today. Press from all over the world was there. A military jet land on the airport and the whole world saw the both men leaving the jet.

In New York Jake's wife saw everything on the TV...

"...that both men survived in a small town in the mountains. Both could leave the jet by parachute short time before the jet broke apart and..."

Jake's wife was a little bit afraid. She hoped that both man didn't knew too much now. She hoped that nobody in this town told them about the 'American-Dragon' and who he is.

"...Both will give a statement in a press-conference today." the anchorman told.

She knew that she had to see this press conference. But she also had to prepare for her own 'press-conference' on the humans-world television. Of course everyone in the humans-world wanted to know about the American-Dragon who destroyed the Huntsclan in 1983. All were very interested. As the new American-Dragon and his human-supporter carried out the whole inventory from the 'headquarter' in the hidden basement... she started to write the speech she would give. It was planned to photograph it in a studio in the magical-world and send it live to humans-world. On the same evening like the Worlds-Tele-Bridge.

The Worlds-Tele-Bridge was a Russian television project. Magical-Creatures and Humans from the magical-world would talk live with people in the humans-world. It will be aired in the whole world. In other countries just a half hour later so that they have enough time to translate. Than it was time. Worldwide, billions sat in front of their TV's. Especially in Russia almost all TV's showed now the Tele-Bridge. All kinds of magical-creatures and two humans, all from all kinds of people, rich, poor, factory-workers, doctors, politicians, sat in the magical-studio. In the humans-world-studio also a big group of 'elected' humans sat and everyone could see the other one live. And the whole world was watching and listening them.

Each group had a anchorman. In the magical-world it was a world famous Russian news-anchorman. In the humans-world it was just a average man. In the TV studio Jake's wife sat in front of a TV and watched how the world-meeting began. In the humans-world the people reacted different. Some people booed, others were astonished.

"Good evening, this is the magical-world speaking!" a synchronic-voice said.

"Hello, magical creatures!" the anchorman of the humans said.

So the first real conversation between both worlds began. In America the first people wanted their own Tele-Bridge because the Russian lifestyle is different than the American. All over the people watched how the different people where introduced. The questions the humans had where normal. A woman in the humans group got the microphone.

"I see there a werewolf and a vampire sitting side by side. I ever thought that they are enemies?" the woman asked. All over the world the people were very interested in this question.

The werewolf stood up and got the microphone. "That's over! There was a little war between us but that is over since centuries?"

"And because what was the war?" the woman asked.

"Oh...because the human-bl..." the werewolf stopped talking immediately.

All over the world the people knew that he wanted to say Human-Blood! The magical-creatures where ashamed. Than a man stood up and asked his question.

"I have a question about dragons... Why are you able to transform into humans?" the man asked.

The dragon in the group answered: "That's our nature!"

"And where you left the clothes when you transform?" the man asked.

"To tell the truth... in our world also nobody knows!" the dragon answered and the whole world had to laugh.

During the Tele-Bridge was aired and the humans got answers for their questions, Jake's wife prepared for her statement. She sat in front of a big flag of Magical-America. In a screen she could see how it will be looking in the humans-world TV. The people will just see a black shadow. In Moscow meanwhile, the questions became stranger.

Did you ever ate a human? How much does a ogre weight? How much is the horn of a unicorn worth? The anchorman of the magical decide to break up the question time so that they could tell them now something. A wizard from Germany stood up and told the shocked humans how he had to leave Germany and how the Huntsclan bombarded Magical-Bonn. A American ogre who moved to the Soviet-Union in 1980 told how he survived the nuclear-accident in Harrisburg in 1979.

"I'm sure you won't believe but we can also get cancer!" the ogre said and pulled away his wig to show what the cancer did with him.

A Jewish leprechaun told how the magical-world evacuated almost whole Europe during World War Two. The stories the creatures told shocked the humans. Many people were appalled. But also many people where mad and said: 'That's just show!' The conversation lasted more than three hours. Many people got answers. And now Jake's wife had to give more answers. A TV announcer introduced her as 'Dragon Bride' to the people. Than her shadow appeared all over the screens. Nobody could see her face and her voice was also changed.

"Hello, America!" she began. "I'm the human-wife of the first and former American-Dragon."

Whole America was listening to her, even her own family which had no clue that it was her. She start to tell something about the dragon-work and what the dragons did, also for the humans.

"... you won't believe it... but my husband saved all of your lives many times. The Huntsclan was ready to destroy the whole world..."

She told about that what happened in 1983. And then she told about that what happened on the islands. Several people who sat in front of the TV's start to cry. Others changed the channel with the words: "Drama-Queen!" She talked just ten minutes than she broke up.

The Tele-Bridge was the top-theme all over the world. Even days after the people just talked about it. Two days after, Jake's wife watched the press-conference with the both soldiers who were trapped on the islands.

"...we land in a town they call 'Vur-ka-la'." the pilot told. "In the first moment the people there where mad because they thought that we attacked them, but then it was like they could see our fear... they accepted us. We explained them what happened and why we crashed and they accepted us. They gave us food and water. We even were no prisoners. We could walk and move free... when the situation allowed it. The population had a very difficult time..."

All over, also on the islands, the people saw the interview.

"...that the Draco's Islanders, are very friendly and helpfully. There live people from so many different cultures and religions peacefully together. It's like a... a paradise. A destroyed paradise."

Many people were astonished. The both survivors told about all the good things on the islands. Like the way how the people live together in peace. Or the fact that so many young people live there.

"...More than the half of the people there is younger than twelve-years!" the co-pilot said and shocked the whole world.

During the interview, Jake's wife could just watch into the TV. She waited for that moment the both men will tell the people the name of the last American-Dragon. And that the 'Dragon-Bride' is living a normal humans-world life. Meanwhile, Haley and Grigorij came back with a big bag of potions and disappeared in the kitchen. Grigorij didn't understood his girlfriend's theories.

"Why... do u thik that she is... terrorist?" Grigrorij asked in his bad English.

Haley answered, so that he understood, in Russian and looked deep into his eyes: "_Because she is able to do this! I told you all the bad things she did to me and several other pupils in our high-school time. She is evil. And I will prove it!_"

Grigorij was astonished about Haley's better Russian and helped her to mix a truth-potion. During the press-conference made a brake her sister in law entered the kitchen.

"So, you plan to interrogate Olivia?" she asked.

"Exactly! That can't be random that she is on this photo, next to the scene of a terror-attack." Haley said. "So we bought these things and now we go to ask her some questions. The potions became cheaper by the way. Just 430 million Roublar! But they plan new money!"

"Yes! But new money will be just the first step to rebuild the destroyed economy." she said before Haley and Grigorij left.

Together the dragon-couple drove with the subway to Olivia's address in a run-down part of the city. Olivia Mears lived here after her parents finally threw her out because they couldn't bear her anymore. And after she was banned from college because her fraud she ruined her life herself. They arrived Olivia's apartment and knocked on the door. Olivia opened but let the chain in the door.

"Aww... what do you want here?" she asked annoyed.

"I just want to talk!" Haley said and smiled as she hid the bottle with the truth-potion behind her back.

"And who is that?" she said and looked at Grigorij.

"Privet! My... name... is..." Grigorij said but Olivia cut him off.

"Learn our language before you talk to me!" she said annoyed and smashed the door closed.

Grigorij insulted her in Russian and in that moment she opened the door again.

"I heard that!" she shouted. "I know this word. I learned it in a spy movie. You insulted me!" Olivia said annoyed and opened the door completely. In that moment Haley opened the bottle and together they began to fight with Olivia and finally Haley was successful and Olivia swallowed the potion.

Together they pressed her on the ground and closed the door so that the neighbors didn't hear anything. Olivia screamed. Grigorij transformed and scared her much more. Haley took a second bottle with a special sedative potion and Olivia stopped screaming.

"Olivia, you just drunk a truth-potion! I want to hear anything you know about the terrorism-attack in Midtown on the restaurant.

Olivia shook her head but finally she couldn't withstand the truth: "With two accomplices, I blackmailed the owners because I found out that that they were wizards. When they became obstreperously I called the Huntsclan! I did it. I killed one-hundred and fifty people..."

Haley and her boyfriend where shocked about that confession. But they couldn't do anything instead of calling the magical-authorities. Just a few minutes later, magical-police-officers entered the apartment and took Olivia with them during she said the names of her both accomplices. The whole world was shocked that children, where liable for the attack on the restaurant. Especially in the humans-world the people where not very happy that the magical-world arrested children. But when the people heard the confessions, which came by the truth-potions the people start to change their minds.

Especially the parents of the both accomplices seemed to be very happy that they lost their 'children' now. In a talk show the parents of both, a 16 years old girl and a just 11 years old boy, apologized to all people.

"That what our daughter did is unforgivable!" her mother said in tears. "We want to apologize to all people who lost family-members and friends during the attack... and to all people who suffered because our daughter.

A woman in the audience stood up and ran on the stage: "Because your daughter, my daughter committed suicide! I hope the magical-creatures torture her... than eat her. Than they should puke her out and let her rot in a trash bin!"

Jake saw in Guangseng everything in TV. The mother of the dead girl got a injection and fell asleep. Than she was carried away by two paramedics. Jake still couldn't believe it. "How can children become so evil?" he asked himself and remembered Brad. Jake switched off the TV to leave his new apartment for work. He wore a pilot's uniform and was excited. Today will be his first day as first-officer in a Boeing 737 the magical-world got for free from a Hawaiian Airline. In the next weeks they will just transport cargo. But it was the first step in rebuilding this totally new world. Before he left he walked to the TV to 'call' his wife.

Thanks to the 'magical-TV-phone-technology', Jake and his wife could talk almost every day since she left. Today was August the 2nd. Summer. He was just sad because she wasn't on his site to celebrate his first work day. When Jake left he saw on a newspaper that the currency reform will follow soon. 20 million old Inours will become one new Inour.

In New York meanwhile, the people waited in long queues in front of banks to get the new money. New money meant more in the pocket, fast recovery of the economy and that they had money to go to the humans-world and buy things there. 10 million after-war Roublar became one new Roublar. But that meant that One Dollar was still more than 7 Roublar. But the people acceped it. It was a beginning.

In her living room, Jake's wife prepared her next speech when the doorbell rang and she let a man from the national-bank of the DSR New York in.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, your friend... Arthur Spudinski... he designed our new main-building in Manhattan-City. Our former building is too hardly damaged!" the man explain.

"Yes, I know that!"

"And because your friend did so many things for us and our world... the national-bank and the government decide to honor him for the good work he did in the last 13 years..." the man said and handed her a blue banknote.

She was astonished. On the brand-new blue Five-Roublar-Banknote she saw Spud smiling at her. She had to start to cry again. Spud looked really good on the banknote. Not like in school, he looked smart on the little paper and he had a proud and satisfied look.

"Wow... a... a great way to honor him! And to memorial him!" she said in tears during she hold the 80 cents worth, banknote in her hands.

"And that's not all!" the man from the bank said.

"We will use his building-designs for the rebuilding. And because a whole street have to be rebuild and we will use his blueprints, the mayor of Manhattan-City decide to call this street, Arthur-Spudinskie-Boulevard."

"Really?" Jake's wife asked astonished.

"Yes, the mayor wants' you for the official opening... but you have to discuss this with him."

As the both people talked, the news start to report about... contracts and agreements!

_**End of Chapter 17**_

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

The days passed and the people waited for new informations. Jake's wife had a strange feeling when she sat in the audience of the ceremony which introduces the new American Dragon. She just smiled and applaud with the other people when the president of the DSR New York introduced the new one and handed him and his human-supporter a medal. Meanwhile, the whole world start to recover from the war.

On the islands all children recovered. Thousands walked across the streets and lived further. Allthough the half of the buildings in Guangseng were uninhabitable, the people were happy. Especcially because the first human-soldiers start to return to thier own world. Offically the war between the humans-world and the magical-world wasn't over jet. But the meetings and negotiations became better and better. So the day came the world announced the peace.

It was August 10th. More than 200 days after the magical-world was exposed. All over the people looked into the TV's and waited for the press-conference. Jake's wife and his son sat in front of the TV in thier living-room, Jake was on the phone so that he also could hear everything. The president of the United States appeared in the screen and start to talk to the people.

"Ladies and Gentleman... today, the United Nations subscribed,... the peace-contract with the magical-world." the president said and all over the people start to cheer, others where annoyed. "We made several, agreements with the magicals! Both worlds are seperated. And we will keep that. To respect the fact that many people are afraid. We also respect don't to use this creatures in movies, songs or commercials..."

In Hollywood many directors where desperate and locked scripts in their table drawers.

"That both worlds live further like nothing happend. We won't hear anything from this creatures. But they are willing to contact us in very important things. One time per month, the American-Dragon will give a statement in TV. And the magical-creatures will publish several documentary-movies which will explain us what they are and how they live."

The president was talking about several movies which are produced by Portugal, Spain and Ireland. In December all ten movies where published: each one about dragons, vampires, werewolfs, leprechauns, unicorns, living in the magical-world, history of the magical-world, humans in the magical-world, and two about the Draco's Islands and the DSR New York (the both war regions)...

It was winter now, Christmas time. Jake's wife used the last months to get her old life back. She found a job, could pay her bills and the house again and could even buy a 'little' christmas-tree. But she was sad. It was not the same for her to celebrate Chrismas without Jake. But she tried to do her best. She invite Trixie and Kyle, Rhonda and her family and Grant and his father, who was dry now. Where Mandy was nobody knew. Rhonda just remembered that Mandy left one day in tears and never appeared again. Nobody knowed that she was one of the victims of the terrorism-attack in Midtown.

During the party, Jake's wife walked threw the house. The children where upstairs and played in Jonny's room. She smiled to everyone. Before the phone rang.

"Hello!" she said.

"Hello, It's me!" Jake said.

"Oh... hi!" she said and start to cry. "Awww... Merry Christmas! I wish you are here!"

"Why you don't come out and say it me..." Jake said and surprised her.

Surprised she walked to the front door and opened it. There he stood... Jake stood in the snow near the street and smiled. He could use his job to fly to America for a few days so that they could use the holidays to spend time togehter. Happily his wife ran into his arms and together they stood in the snow, when she start to cry again. She was happy again...

After the war, a second baby-boom overruned the magical-world. Almost every human-woman on the Draco's Islands was pregnant during and after the war. In the first months after the war thousands of humans where born on the islands. More than people died during the war. These children were a symbol of the future for the people in the destroyed regions.

The humans where very interrested in the American-Dragon. For the humans the American-Dragon was the guy who destroyed the dangerous huntsclan for the first time... toys and action-figures appeared in the stores. Although nobody knowed it they had the right color and the right form. Jake and his wife had no clue where they got the informations above them.

In May 1996, a girl in New Jersey found the wallet of a wizard in a sand-box on a playground. The parents sold the wallet to the press and the whole world knowed now what for money the magical's had, or how thier ID-cards looked. When the money was published, Jake's family got in panic, but fortunately there was no Five-Roublar-Banknote inside...

In January 1997, the New Yorkian Movie-Industry recovered and the first movies where published. When the American-Dragon told that in his statement the humans wanted also see 'Magical-Movies'. But the magical-world didn't wanted to do that because that would expose thier own world much more. So the humans-world break thier first agreements and the humans start to produce horror-movies again. The magicals where so annoyed that they send spys into studios.

In Oktober of the same year, a werewolf-pack in Russia was exposed. The people in the little village where so afraid of them that they tried to 'blame' them for a crime they never did. A child was send with his father to holidays and placed a false skelleton. It worked but the child returned before the police arrived. A scandale which disturbed the good relationship between the worlds.

The big scandale followed in 2002. A woman from the Draco's Islands send her little son to Germany after the war. To his human-father. At the same time, the gouvernment of the Islands send spies to Germany to look when the best time to return is. The boy meanwhile was terribly bullied by a violent and incompetent teacher who was (and that was the reason for his bullying and the following contender-auction) the ex-boyfriend of the mother who lived many years in Germany. The father was alcohol-sick and let his son become dilapidated. When the boy discovered his powers he fled. The spies helped him. But that also exposed the spies and made the people mad.

Especially the people in the home-town of the boy where angry and wanted that the army attacks the islands. The people where so blended by the contender auction and because corruption nobody helped him earlier. The situation escallated: Military-jets attacked Guangseng and killed 70 people, including 40 human-children, and destroyed a school and a bus-depot. After that attack, the magical-world attacked the German town.

In the town, magical-creatures damaged houses, ignited cars and captured the teacher and the father. The relationship between both worlds was destroyed... everyone canceled the agreements. Both worlds where totally separated again. No contacts, and no deliverys...

For two years both worlds where in a 'silent' war again. Many people called it cold war after the Two-Day's-War between the Islands and Germany. But than in the United States something happend nobody believed that it would happen. A racism organisation, leaded by a violent woman who mistreated her own students in a middle school, almost triggered a second civil-war in the United States. The American-Dragon tried to safe children from the roof of a burning house. The house was a orphanage which was ignited by racists. The American-Dragon tried to safe the children. When he transformed back to his human-form one of the racist shoot on him.

The fact that a racist killed the black American Dragon shocked the whole world. The magical-world joined the fights in New York and killed the leaders of the racists in front of thousands of people. When New York was safe again the people lost thier bad mention above the magicals. But Magical-America was without protector again... till November 2005...

Jonny Long stood behind the stage and waited for his appeareance. Next to him stood Grant Feldman. Today... ten years after the war, he will be the next American-Dragon.

"I can't believe it... my best friend... the son of a world-famous dragon..." Grant said.

"I still can't believe what I am!" Jonny answered before his mother appeared.

"Jonny,... look who here is to congratulate you!" his mother said and his father Jake appeared.

"DAD!" Jonny shouted happily and ran to Jake.

"Hello, my son!" Jake said also happy and hugged his son. "Are you mad on us that we didn't told you the truth earlier?"

"NO... No way... Mom told me what happend during and after the war! I totally understand your situation." Jonny said.

"And are you ready for this?" his father asked.

"Yes... I think... I will make it!" Jonny said before he heared that his name was announced. "Oh... it's time."

With the applause of thousands of people Jonny entered the stage. They where on the square in the Parliament-district in Manhattan-City. Douzens of magical celebritys like actors and artists where in the audience to welcome the third American Dragon in his function. Jonny shacked the hand of the new elected president and turned to the microphone to talk to the people.

"Thank you... thank you... I know that this is a very important job. And I will do my best to keep the good work my both predecessors made. And I will get support by a very good friend... Mr. Grant Feldman!" Jonny said.

Grant was surprised. The audience applauded again, when Grant walked on the stage. He was astonished. He just found out that his best-friend is a dragon and now he is his human-supporter. Grant just smiled and winked. The audience still applaud.

Ten years after the war both worlds recovered. New York and the Islands had still very hard economical problems. Many magical-creatures where poor. And the financial-crisis after the Two-Day's-War was still feelable. But now the future was comming. A new generation of Dragon's began thier work... now... the world was in peace!

_**The End**_

I hope you liked it. I plan other stories above 'the Visitors'. They play later. Please review.


End file.
